Dimensional Heroes Ages: Pirate Warriors 3
by jexi the hunter
Summary: Our heroes soon travel back to the grand age of pirates where they assist an alternate timeline Luffy with his dream.
1. Prologue to the Great Pirate Era

First, we start off where the Jojo Story left off, just in a different place.

Impel Down, the most Secure Under Water Prison in the Navy

Level 6: Infinite Hell

"Okay Ma'am, you said a rift sucked your son up from a prison you were visiting and sent him straight into one of our cells in Level 6? Miss…?" a marine said.

"Kujo. Holy Kujo." the woman said.

"What's the deal with this guy? He appears in Level 6, and the warden doesn't give a damn to why. He just shows us what hes done. Lots of guys in the prison are just pirates from all over. Your son is just a school delinquent that picks fights. And from what you've said, his name is Jotaro Kujo, nicknamed Jojo by some of his friends." the marine said.

"I know its hard to belive, but my son would never do such a thing!" Holy said.

"Kill some guys in a street fight without even hitting em? And youre sure you saw this, 'third arm'?" a marine asked.

"Yes. I saw it take a gun from one of the officers without us seeing it." Holy said.

"Alright, hes just up ahead." the guard said entering the level and tapping on the cell doors. "Yo, Kujo! Yer mom's here ta pick you up!"

"Oh Jotaro, I was so worried! Are you okay in he-" Holy started before…

"Shut the hell up, you bitch!" Jotaro shouted.

"Okay." Holy said happily.

"Hey! Youre being released." a guard said. "No one's ever gotten outta this place. Were making an exception."

"Not a single guy gets outta this prison?" Jotaro asked. "Then I wanna stay a little longer. In case you haven't heard, I've somehow picked up an evil spirit."

"You eat a devil fruit or somethin?" A guard asked.

"Shaddup! You see any sea prism stone cuffs on him?" another asked "Okay, Im biting here but… this spirit. None of us can see it?"

"No. I'm the only one it sticks with and it only attacks those who try to harm me." Jotaro said.

"That's completely…." a marine said before he felt something grasp his hand and crush his hand completely. "Yeeow! My hand!"

"We got a problem here." the guard said before seeing a transponder radio and a keg. "What the hell?! Where'd he get that transponder snail and grog?!"

"It keeps bringing me things. This thing can go pretty far to get them." Jotaro said. "So, I'm gonna stay here a little while longer."

The crushed guard huffed. "You wont stay in here forever… sooner or later… someone or a group of guys. They'll come… and they'll break you outta here… you, and that spirit o' yours!"

"No one's ever broken IN or OUT of this place. Who'd be stupid enough to try?" a guard asked.

Speaking of… on the East Blue…

A town called Foosha Village, a young boy stood against a man with red hair with a straw hat.

"I'm not gonna ask you to take me with you anymore. I'm gonna become a pirate, all by myself." the boy said.

"Ha. As if you could ever become a pirate." the man said.

"I will. I'll gather a crew that's even better than yours and we'll find the world's greatest treasure, One Piece. And then...I'll become the Pirate King!" the boy said.

The man then took off his hat, smiling. "Oh, so you think you're gonna beat us? Well then, I'll give this hat to you to look after. Its very special to me." he said putting it on the boys head as he walked away. "Make sure you return it to me, when you become a great pirate."

And so, this boys adventure began here, 10 years later.

Jotaro, in his cell, unaffected by time, heard the news.

"A guy with a straw hat ate a fruit that made him rubber. Gimme a damn break." Jotaro said as Chrono was with him in his cell.

"Its very true. Remember that prediction? Well, its going to come true. After the events on an island called Sabaody, this prison will be hit later on not long after and then...begins one of the greatest wars in this worlds history." Chrono said. "So… you think he can make it here?"

"If he can make it here? This… Monkey D. Luffy?" Jotaro asked as out on the sea of East Blue, a young boy was stretching.

"Ah… great weather for sailing today!" Luffy said.

"First, if hes gonna be a pirate and make it here, hes gonna gather a crew." Jotaro said.

"Yeah… ten people at least." Chrono said. "So far, by the point he'll reach that island I mentioned, he'll have 8."

"All right, i'll take your bet. But no way anyones persuadin me to get outta here." Jotaro said.

"Then how about a second wager? If the boy gets you out of your cell when he arrives….you gotta follow them up to the war. If he doesn't, I will personally sew my lips shut so I won't speak lies. Agree?" Chrono asked.

"Got it. Whats this guys dream?" Jotaro asked as Luffy pumped his arms to the sky in his raft.

"I'm gonna be the Pirate King!" Luffy shouted.

In the vacuum of time, the two ships were quickly approaching the world of pirates that lie in the 5th universe.

"So, its true. We're going to an alternate time line of pirates?" Zinia asked.

"That's what Chrono said. Explains why he took the pirate members. Probably good thing or else this would spoil their future. But luckily, we won't tell them a thing." Hope said.

"This is like the memory crisis, except its gonna be real and no simulation." Jexi said.

"Were gonna go through this alternate timeline with Luffy. All the way to where it stops." Lacy said.

The ships passed through the time vacuum and soon viewed a large world with mostly ocean and lots of islands.

"There's the target." Jexi said.

"The Great Pirate Era." Dan said.

"Yeah. Let us at em." Natsu said. 


	2. Romance Dawn

Narrator: And so, Monkey D. Luffy set sail from his village to fulfill his promise to the great pirate, Red-Haired Shanks, who he met when he was a child, and realized his dream of becoming the Pirate King someday.

But no sooner did he set off to sea that his ship sunk, cast adrift at wits end. Luffy was saved by a boy named Coby, who had been pressed into serving on a certain lady pirates ship.

Coby dreamed of becoming a Marine. Inspired by Luffy's determination to become Pirate King, he bravely defied the lady pirate. Pleased with his courage, Luffy defeated the lady pirate and set sail once again.

Before long, they arrived in shells town, a town ruled by Morgan, a captain in the Marines. There, Roronoa Zoro, a swordsman known as the Pirate Hunter, had been taken prisoner.

Luffy decided he wanted strong crewmates. Ignoring Coby's pleas to stop, he went to the turf of the marines who had captured Zoro...

(END)

Shells Town

Marine Main HQ, prison Yard…

"Hey. I'm gathering a strong crew. Come join it." Luffy said to a restrained man.

Pirate Hunter

Roronoa Zoro

"Huh? And you expect me to help jjust because you untie me?" Zoro asked.

"I never said I'd ask you to help me. You have the reputation of a bad guy." Luffy said.

"Even if you don't set me free, I'll survive on my own. If I can make it to a month, they'll say I'll be released." Zoro said.

A panel then slammed onto Zoro's serious face, freezing it in like a comic book and showing a famous line.

"So I'll survive no matter what! I'm going to do what I want to do!"

Later with Coby..

"So Zoro got caught just because he was helping the townsfolk?" Luffy asked.

Boy with the Dream of a Marine

Coby

"Yeah. And when he did, the guy who commands this base, Captain Morgan, got mad." Coby said. "Is he as evil as the rumors say? I wonder."

"Hey, did you hear? Roronoa Zoro's execution is in three days." a marine said talking to his fellow marine.

"Its sad but, going against the captain means death." the other marine said.

"Even though they said he'd be released in a month…!" Coby said.

"Coby, ive decided! Im going to get Zoro on my crew!" Luffy said getting up.

"You cant decide that! If you decide that, you'll have the marines after you." Coby said.

"I'll deal with it when that happens. First, I gotta go see Zoro." Luffy said running off into the base. "Alright, Im gonna get Zoro to join my crew!"

It wasnt long before an army of marines saw him. They fired at him only the bullets to bounce off.

"Hehehehe! Go ahead and try!" Luffy said as he pulled an arm back and twisted it. "Gum Gum...Rifle!" he shouted taking out a large part of the soldiers.

He then continued on and saw Ulrich brandishing his swords.

"Hey, Im lost. This the way to the cafe?" Ulrich asked.

"Youre not allowed here, kid. Stare your business." the marine said.

"Just came here to see Zoro." Ulrich said.

"That makes you in league with him! Arrest him, too!" the marine said.

"Bad move." Ulrich said pulling out his swords as he quickly cut the marines down. "So, Zoro's been arrested? Then I guess I gotta break him out."

"Hey, I saw him first and…!" Luffy said, "Who are you?"

"Just someone passing through. My friends are all over the base dealing with other marines. You gonna go see Zoro or not?" Ulrich asked.

"Oh, thanks for reminding me! Come on, this way!" Luffy said grabbing Ulrich hand and running to his post.

"Hey!" Ulrich said as they reached him.

"Huh? Could have sworn I turned down your invitation, pirate." Zoro said.

"I'm Luffy. I'm gonna untie you so you should join my crew." Luffy said.

"I told you I got something to do. Besides, who would want to live the life of a pirate outlaw?" Zoro said.

"Why wouldn't you? You said it yourself. You lived the life of an evil bounty hunter." Luffy said.

"Dunno what these folks say about me, but I have never gone against my code." Zoro said.

"They say they have your sword right, then how about we go get it for you?" Luffy said. "Then you have to join."

"What?! Thats messed up, kid!" Zoro said. "Hey, you, can you stop him?"

"I can try. But in which case, let me get the blade. Back in a sec Luffy, Super Sprint!" Ulrich said running quick as he headed for the marine base armory.

"Captain Morgan! A boy dressed like a ninja with two katanas is heading to the armory!" a marine said.

"What? Kill all dissenters, and be quick about it!" Morgan said.

As Ulrich ran, he was soon blocked by a Marine Commander and his troops.

"Send all the guys you want. I'm gonna get through." Ulrich said slashing through the soldiers and the commander before holding him by his shirt. "Where's the armory?"

"I-I'ts over there." A soldier said as Ulich entered to see three swords.

"Little does luffy know, only I know all of them are his." Ulrich said. "Now I gotta hurry before the firing squad gets there."

He used Super Sprint once more and ran fast towards where Zoro was being held. As he ran though, he spotted a girl with orange hair being surrounded by marine soldiers. "Is that...Then I got time for a stop over." he said running over as he slashed through them and freeing the girl.

"Phew. I don't know who you are but thanks for the save. Later!" she said running off.

"Geez. Even in the past, Nami is money grubbing." Ulrich sighed.

Treasure Event!

Nami went into a marine hold as she looked through maps.

"Hmm. Not here either." Nami said before finding a box. "Yes! This is it! THe map to the Grand Line! FIgures it would be in a Marine Base." she said opening the box to see a message. "Huh? I took your map. Buggy. What is this? Isn't that the name of a pirate? Hehehe. Should be easy pickings to take it back from a pirate."

"Guess we know whats comin up. Cant wait to kick the snot out of Buggy..again." Natsu said having overheard the conversation.

"Ulrich! You almost to Zoro? You have only a minute to get there!" Rise said on the comm connected to Himiko.

"Maybe less. Here comes the captain." Soul said as a large man with an axe.

"THAT'S Morgan? That guy is huge!" Hope said.

"Roronoa Zoro...Your so called strength is nothing but garbage in the face of my authority. Prepare yourself!" he said.

Marine Captain

Axe Hand Morgan

The marines armed their guns as they all aimed at Zoro at once.

(Ngh. I'm not going to die here like this.) Zoro thought. (I made a promise to become a strong as him….to become the worlds strongest swordsman. A name that reaches the very heavens! I swore it. So I can't just die like a dog here.)

"Fire!" Morgan said as the muskets blasted out.

"Not a chance!" Ulrich said blocking the bullets with fast blade work as Luffy took the rest head on, Zoro face faulting and morgan deafly surprised as the bullets stretched back on parts of his body.

"No way!" Luffy shouted sending them back at the marines.

"What the hell are you two?" Zoro said.

"May seem like a super fast swordsman, but this is just a spectral body granting me abilities." Ulrich said. "Used to have a double life as just a student. Im some hero now."

"I'm the man whos gonna be come pirate king!" Luffy said grabbing the blades and handing them to Zoro. "Hey, yellow kid. Which ones his?

"All of them are mine. I use the three sword style." Zoro said.

"Hard to belive when I see him in action." Ulrich said.

"Help me fight the marines here, and you'll both be lowlifes who defied the government. Which is worse, that, or dying here?" Luffy asked.

"Were already here, might as well make more of a scene." Ulrich said. "And you?"

"Heh. You both are kids of the devil. So if I'm gonna die like a dog, I may as well...become a pirate." Zoro said.

"Words to live by." Ulrich said cutting the restraints. Zoro got let out and grabbed his swords, putting them on his waist.

"Im gonna be the worlds best swordsman, so I cant go ruining my name." Zoro said drawing his swords and attacking.

"Worlds best swordsman, huh? Pirate kings gotta have that on his crew right?" Ulrich asked.

"Hee hee! It sure does." Luffy said.

"Lets team up!" Zoro said.

Luffy finished a combo as zoro intervened at the final hit.

"600 pound Cannon!" Zoro said slicing up a huge battalion in seconds.

Ulrich cut down a few more before he and Zoro stood back to back as marines surrounded the two.

"Watch my back, Zoro!" Ulrich said.

"You watch mine, yellow boy." Zoro said.

Zoro slashed through the first few before Ulrich leapt over him and slashed the ones coming behind.

"Five sword style…!" Zoro said.

"Hey, my swords arent yours. In that case..!" Ulrich said.

"Circle Twister!" the two shouted clearing away all the marines incoming on them.

"You aren't too bad, yellow samurai." Zoro said.

"I could say the same, Moss Head." Ulrich said.

Jexi joined up with Luffy for another attack.

"Luffy!" Jexi said.

"Guy I don't know!" Luffy said.

"Ultimate Color…"

"Gum Gum…"

"Barrage!" Jexi shouted.

"Gatling!" Luffy shouted.

Both their attacks taking out large battalions of marines.

Crashing was then heard in another storage room followed by an explosion as Viola's trigger had blown up rows of Morgan's self statues. Coby then Came in.

Treasure Event!

"Now I've gone and made enemies of the marines. How did I come to be in this mess?" Coby said.

"I told you, didnt I? Im going to become pirate king!" Luffy said.

"But marines aren't your only enemies. They'll be other pirates that are after the One Piece. You could die." Coby said.

"I don't care. I've already decided to become Pirate King. I don't care if I die." Luffy said.

"Is that something I could do too? If I were w-willing to die…?" Coby asked.

"What's your dream?" Viola asked dusting her seld.

"Well miss… My dream is to join the marines and become someone really important and catch bad guys. I've wanted to since I was little." Coby said.

"I dunno." Luffy said.

"I'm gonna do it. Luffy, Zoro, weird samurai, you three have shown me conviction within my life. I will….someday. I will become a commissioned officer of the marines! Just you watch!" Coby declared.

They then headed to a field where Ulrich was pushing against morgan's axe.

"Finally. Can you give me a hand with this guy?" Ulrich asked.

"I dont know what brought you and your friends here, Samurai. But you all are just nobodies with no ranks or titles. People like you...have to obey me!" Morgan shouted.

Luffy, Zoro, and Ulrich vs Morgan

"How dare you ruin Coby's dream! I.. no, were gonna kick your ass!" Luffy said.

"Shut up! Everything those with with rank do is right!" Morgan said. "After all, those with no rank or title have no right to disobey me!"

"Zoro, help me out!" Luffy said.

"Yeah, lets do it!" Zoro said.

Luffy exploded into a powerful aura as he linked with Zoro in a fraction of a second. Their attacks were chained more together now.

"Gum Gum…"

"Three Sword Style…"

"PHOENIX OF CANNON!" they both shouted hitting Morgan with the powerful attack.

MOrgan struggled to recover as he charged at them. "I am Axe Hand Morgan, Captain of the Marines!" Morgan said.

"I'm Luffy, nice to meet you." Luffy said jumping up as Morgan slashed apart a chain link fence.

Luffy drop-kicked him in the face, Downing morgan.

"What the hell are you standing around for?! Get them, all of them! Now! If guns won't work, just cut them to bits!" Morgan ordered as the marines charged in.

"Gum Gum…" Luffy said as Morgan was ready to attack from behind.

"Whip!" Luffy shouted kicking the Marine soldiers while at the same time, Morgan was cut down by Ulrich and Zoro. "Nice." he added as Morgan fell. "Zoro, and Yellow Guy."

"No problem, Captain." Zoro said.

"Just doin my job. And the name's Ulrich. Ulrich Stern." Ulrich said. "Later."

He dashed away before any of the marines recovered. Regardless, the marines were grateful that they saved the town from Morgan's grip, but due to the two being pirates, it wasn't long before the two were chased out.

'By the way, I know what Coby's been doing for the past 2 years." Luffy said.

(No. He wouldn't.) Coby thought.

"There was this pirate lady named Alvida and…" Luffy began before Coby ran at him.

"Please Stop!" Coby shouted punching Luffy.

"You finally did it, you brat!" Luffy shouted as he returned the hit, knocking Coby onto his back.

"Enough! It is clear the two of you aren't crewmates. Just get out of our town." the marine commander said.

(He pushed me! He did that on purpose! He let me hit him!) Coby thought as he got up. "Please, let me into the marines! I'll do whatever it takes! I'll do anything to become a marine!" Coby said.

"Captain, we must first check his lineage…" The marine said before another close up comic frame of Coby went on the screen.

"I...I will become a marine officer!" Coby declared.

"Countless officers are slain by pirates over the years. You're accepted." the commander said.

"Thank you, sir!" Coby said.

Back on the ships…

"And thats how it all began, huh?" Kazuichi asked.

"Yeah. Luffy did it on purpose so Coby couldn't be identified as a pirate cabin boy. He really was a thoughtful person, even back then." Aelita said.

"So next up is Buggy. One of Flux's mainstays on his league of villainy. You guys arent getting tired of that guy, right?" Hope asked.

'Nah. To be honest, its gonna be fun punching his big red nose in." Natsu said.

"Hey, just save some for us." Hope joked as they all laughed.


	3. Buggy the Clown

Narrator: Parting ways with Coby, who has successfully enlisted in the marines, luffy added the Swordsman Zoro to his crew and continued his voyage in search of the One Piece, setting sail for the grand line. But the two of them had no navigation skills, and disaster struck again. Luffy was carried off by a bird and lost sight of Zoro.

He finally arrived in Orange Town. There, he met Nami, a thief specializing in robbing pirates. Nami had stolen a nautical chart belonging to the crew of Buggy the Clown, and was pursued by them. When Luffy found about about Nami's navigation skills, he asked her to join his crew. Nami agreed on one condition. That condition was that he come with her to Buggy's lair. Luffy agreed, and he and the heroes were taken by Nami to a shop taken over by Buggy. However, like last time, they were captured in Nami's deceit and handed over to Buggy himself.

Except for one…

(END)

Captain of the Buggy Pirates

Buggy the Clown

"Mwa hahahaha! So you returned the map, sold out your bosses and joined our crew. Hilarious!" Buggy laughed.

"Im starting to get serious Deja Vu here, guys." Yosuke said. "Didnt this happen last time?"

"Yeah. And it seems like its getting even more familiar." Jexi said as a cannon was pointed at them.

"I can already tell Nami's cocky. Look at her smile." Hope said.

(Pirates are so easy. Getting the treasure will be easier than I thought.) Nami thought.

Pirate Thief

Nami

"Hey! If you think its that easy to get outta this with what youre doing, I dont think you should say youve won yet." Hope said.

"Oh yeah? What makes you so sure?" Nami asked.

"Because I think Buggy there has an extra demand. Aint that right… Captain Buggy?"

"He's right. In order to prove your loyalty to me, blast away your old bosses. Start with the blue guy first. He's making me a little pissed off." Buggy said.

"What are you doing?" Jexi said. "Are you trying to get us killed?"

"Alright, alright, I'll do it! But first… lets continue the welcome party." Nami said.

"Do it." Buggy said as his crew chanted it too.

Nami shook as she held the lighter to the match.

"See what I mean? Your hands are already shaking. That means youre getting it for going against guys like this unprepared." Hope said.

"Preparation? Is that all killing means to you and them? Is that what a pirate is prepared to do?" Nami asked.

"No. The preparation to risk your own life." Jexi said.

As a pirate prepared to light a match, Nami hit him with her staff.

"Nami, what are you doing?!" Buggy said.

"I won't kill them. Pirates killed someone I cared about a long time ago." Nami said.

"Go and light the cannon! Give them a flashy death!" Buggy ordered.

A pirate lit the fuse, but like last time, Nami grabbed the fuse, trying to put it out with her bare hands. But before the pirates attacked, Zoro knocked them out with his swords.

"How many pirates does it take for just one girl?" Zoro said.

"Zoro!" Luffy said.

As the rest were beginning to attack, a finger tapped one of them.

"Excuse me…" she said before the arm got bigger and lariated them all.

" And a girl with arms like tree trunks?" a pirate said.

"She's got Devil Fruit powers like the captain!" another said.

"I wouldnt go that far.." Titanica said.

"How did you…?" nami said.

"You think it was hard for me to spot you had something up your sleeve? I just shrunk down before we got there and hid in your shirt. I just waited till you got some sense." Titanica said.

"Well, youre interesting girlie…" Buggy said. "But who im really looking at is you, Roronoa Zoro. Come to hunt me down?"

"No, not interested. I gave up bounty hunting." Zoro said.

"Well I care. If I kill you, I'll be famous. Dunno about the girl, but…" Buggy said drawing a knife. "If you two dont get serious, you'll get hurt."

He charged at them.

"I got this, tree trunk girl." Zoro said as he easily cut Buggy down, slicing him apart. But after Buggy fell, the pirates were already laughing. "What's so funny? Give me the key already." Zoro said before something sharp jabbed him. It was Buggy's severed hand as it stabbed him.

"They were wrong about me having a devil fruit, but you actually have one?" Titanica said.

Buggy's parts then began flying around as he was rejoining.

"The Chop Chop Fruit, that is the name of the Devil Fruit I have eaten." Buggy said.

"Careful, Alice! He can split himself up by his body parts and fly around!" Jexi siad.

"Yeah, I see that! How do we beat him?" Titanica asked.

"Worry about it later, tree girl! Zoro, run!" Luffy said.

"Got it!" Zoro said going back to the cannon and nami lighting the fuse as Zoro flipped it over.

"The cannon! A Buggy Ball is still inside!" Buggy shouted.

"Hey hey hey, are you serious about this, Jexi?!" Hope said as it was aimed right at them.

"Definitely." Jexi said. "Now, get ready to break out."

"How exactly?" Hope asked as Jexi did an upward kick and knocked the cage open.

"I'm a lot stronger than I was since last time." Jexi said.

"Flashy escape, go!" Buggy said reforming into a car. "Buggy Escape Car!" he shouted driving away.

The ball exploded as they all came back with Nami in tow. Titanica was split off from them with Zoro and Rise.

"We need to treat that wound ouf yours, Zoro." Titanica said.

"Im fine, tree girl. Besides, I gotta support my captain." Zoro said.

"Come, Himiko!" Rise said as Himiko Put on her visor. "Right. Now all of these battles are based on territory capture."

"Basically, beat all of the guys in a territory, take out the leader in it, and we win. We've been through this before." Soul said.

"Okay. Now begins the Battle for Orange Town." Yu said.

"Guys, the Buggy Pirates have begun a barrage!" Rise said.

"Capture the two cannon territories? Got it, lets go!" Zoro said as he alone captured them both without taking any more damage.

Treasure Event!

"S-so strong…!" a pirate said.

"My swords will be the best in the world." Zoro declared.

"Ugh…" another pirate said.

"Let me show just how different you guys are from me." Zoro said.

"Damn it. Why aren't you running away when faced with this many opponents?" a pirate asked.

"Because I will not lose. Not even once." Zoro said.

"I still have crew members left. Are you going to go all out?" another asked.

"There's no way I'd lose to you guys. It'd be embarrassing. Besides, I'm way ahead of you guys." Zoro said.

Titanica was also busy with a territory and captured it with no damage using her Partial Expansion.'

Hero Treasure Event!

A difference from a Devil Fruit

"How is she doing this..?" A pirate asked.

"It looks like shes using power of a Devil Fruit, but we tossed her into the sea and she popped back up. Did she eat one or not?" another said.

"Maybe she's some strange mutated giant." another said.

"You can say a lot of things other than a devil fruit that did this to me. But people can be different even if they dont eat a cursed fruit." Titanica said.

"What?" a pirate said.

"But theres no other explanation to it! You partially expand your limbs and even grow large and small. What are you if not a devil fruit user?" one of them said.

"I'm just...me." Titanica smiled.

"you..!" Buggy said. "I dont care how big you get! Get them, all of them!"

"Don't bother!" Titanica said growing her arm. "Giant's….Lariat!" she shouted taking out the battalion.

"After this, we see how good power really is." Inga said.

"Arms of a Giant… hmmm…" Luffy said, thinking of an idea he may use for later.

They continued to fight the Buggy pirates.

"You've caused me a lot of trouble, you little thieves!" Buggy said.

"Were not thieves… were pirates." Zoro said.

"And heroes. Don't forget heroes." Ruby said.

"Whatever. Launch the Buggy Balls!" Buggy ordered.

"Here comes the heavy artillery!" Hope said as they started raining down.

"I got it. Acrobats Trampoline!" Lacy said inflating large as the balls hit her. "I don't need them. So return to sender!" she shouted as she launched them all back.

"Oi, Leotard girl." Zoro said. "Luffy can only do that. How can you have that power?"

"I stretch out far, I can inflate like a balloon and I'm super stretchy. I'm not just a rubber girl….I'm someone who spreads smiles far and wide!" she grinned.

"Cant argue with that." Zoro said.

They made it to the square where Buggy was as he appeared.

"Were gonna punch that red nose right offa ya!" Natsu said.

"You think you can?" Buggy said as he pulled himself together and wielding his knives. "Come at me!"

Heroes vs Buggy

"Yiure gonna hand over that map to the Grand line if you know whats good for you!" Hope said.

"So that kids after that… what's he gonna do in the Grand Line?" Buggy asked.

"Im gonna be Pirate King!" Luffy said.

"Get real, you idiots! If hes gonna be pirate king, wont that make me god?" Buggy laughed.

"Youre no god, Buggy." Jexi hitting him as he struggled to recover and eyed Luffy's hat.

Treasure Event!

"You jerk. Just seeing that stupid hat of yours reminds me of that no good red haired punk." Buggy said.

"Red Haired… is he saying he knew Shanks?!" Luffy asked.

"Yeah. Not to be a spoiler or anything, but those two were on the same ship, became pirates at the same time." Hope said.

"Exactly! But because of him, I ate the devil fruit, leaving me unable to gain the treasure that lies underneath the sea!" Buggy shouted. "So, I've decided to claim all the treasure that sits here on dry land."

"Shanks is a great man! And you were on the same crew as him? Don't lump yourself in with him!" Luffy shouted.

"The time has come for my ultimate technique. Chop Chop Festival!" Buggy shouted as he split apart surrounding the entire group as he randomly attacked.

"His feet! He has to keep em on the ground so he can make his other parts fly, attack them!: Ranma asid.

"Can you feel this, clown?" Hope said stomping on one, making buggy cringe as Luffy ran up the parts and smacked him in the head. As he tried to reform, Luffy kicked him again, breaking him up again as he tried to reform.

"Yo, buggy. I think youre feeling a bit of a draft right now." Hoep said.

"Wha? AH!" Buggy screamed as he saw Nami had tied up his parts.

"Is this what you're looking for?" Nami asked.

"My body!" Buggy shouted leaving him with only a head, hands and feet.

"Show's over, clown!" Hope said punting him to luffy with his arms out stretched.

"Have a nice trip, Buggy! Gum gum…."

"No!" Buggy shouted as Luffy's arms hit him.

"BAZOOKA!" Luffy shouted as Buggy was sent flying.

"And hes outta here!" Hope said seeing Ranma and Natsu a little up set. "Whats wrong?"

"We never got to punch him…" Natsu said.

"Apparently, they joined luffy in hitting him last time." Kirito said.

"Yeah. It was the high point of our memory trip." Ranma said.

"Sorry, this is real life, boys." Hope said.

"Grr." the two said as they chased Hope.

"So, let's get going and follow." Jexi said as the group left.


	4. Kuro of a Thousand Plans

Narrator: Welcoming Nami in as his navigator, Luffy left Orange Town behind and headed for the Grand Line in earnest. As Luffy traveled, he searched for a new ship and new crewmates. Landing at Syrup Village, he met a village boy named Usopp.

Usopp was the biggest liar in the village, forever alarming the villagers with his tall tales, but he was also a kind hearted boy who cheered a sickly orphan girl named Kaya with his stories. Luffy and Usopp hit it off right away. WHile talking on the beach, they happened to witness Kaya's butler, Klahadore, talking with someone who looks like a pirate.

The butler Klahadore was actually an Ex-pirate, who was plotting to steal the vast fortune Kaya's parents had left her.

(END)

"So, I take it preparations are in all in order?" asked as man who fixed his glasses with his inner part of his hand.

Man of a Thousand Plans

Captain Kuro

"This is terrible. This is terrible. That man is really captain Kuro of the Black Cat Pirates. And he's after Kaya's property." said a boy with a long nose.

Boy from Syrup Village

Usopp

"At dawn we attack….While they're distracted, I'll kill Kaya and make it look like an accident." Kuro said. "You heard correct, Usopp. But you eavesdropping will have no effect on my plan."

Usopp ran as fast as he could as he made it to the village.

"Hey! Everyone! The pirates are coming!" Usopp shouted.

"Hey, its the boy that cried wolf." a villager said.

"I'm not gonna fall for it today." another said.

"Damn it! No one believes me! But everyone's gonna be killed!" Usopp shouted.

"Get him!" another villager said as Usopp ran out.

"Damn!...Damn!" Usopp repeated to himself.

It was later in the night as Usopp was on his knees and hands.

"Its because I am always lying. They don't have a reason to believe me." Usopp said.

"But its the truth right? Pirates are really coming." Nami asked.

"It is. But everyone thinks I'm lying. Everyone thinks tomorrow is going to be as peaceful as always." Usopp said.

"So make it that way." Hope said. "Keep em as far away from the village as possible and defeat them. Make it just a normal day for the town."

"Yes. I'll go to the cliff and fight them." Usopp said. "As a liar, this is my duty! This is the path I must take!"

"Were in." Hope said.

"We'll help too." Luffy said.

"What a bucha softies." Zoro said.

"Im telling you all right now, the treasure is all mine." Nami said.

Morning came quickly, as everyone was set up.

"We'll set up a line here at the cliff. No one gets into the village, and no citizen will ever know this happened. Got it, everyone?" Hope asked.

But they were all too focused to listen to Hope as they spotted the ship that docked on shore as the pirates quickly disembarked.

"This is it. This is the Battle for Syrup Village." Yu said.

"Here they come!" Yosuke said.

The pirates charged in.

"My name is Captain Usopp, and these men and women are my crew! Beware! I also command a squadron of 8,000 men!" Usopp said.

"Squash those brats, and head into the village! Slaughter them if you gotta!" A pirate said as they charged in.

The group smirked as they cleared the way as Kazuichi was at the top of the hill with a barrel of oil.

"I'll make this walk nice and slippery." Kazuichi said opening the barrel and pouring the oil down the hill.

"And now I'll take this…" Ussop said. "And light a match.."

He ignited the oil.

"Behold the flaming hell that stands before you!" Usopp said.

"Haha! And even if it wasn't on fire, its way too slippery for you to climb." Kazuichi said.

"We cant let em in though. Help me build some barricades, shark teeth." Usopp said.

"On it. You guys, take out anyone that tries to get over the oil." Kazuichi said as he ran with Usopp.

"This will all be over once we take out Kuro. Hes probably still on the shoreline." Hope said.

"Wait, isn't there another hill onto here?" Jexi asked.

"Crap. There's two besides this one." Hope said.

"No worries. We got those two covered." Rise said.

On the left side of the hill as the pirates climbed, they were soon stopped in their tracks by Peacock, Naoto and Odd.

"Sorry, but roads closed." Peacock said.

"Either admit defeat or be shot down." Naoto said.

The other hill was Damien all alone.

"We can take one kid!" a pirate shouted.

"I'm not just a kid. Poison Dragon's….Roar!" Damien roared taking out the pirates climbing the other side. "I'm a poison dragon."

Kuro was watching the whole thing.

"Imbeciles! How could anyone believe that long nosed liar? What's more, the plan is falling behind." Kuro said. "Pick up the pace within 5 minutes or else."

"Y-yes captain Kuro! Hey, keep at them! Charge!" a pirate said.

"They're attacking because Kuro's indoctrinating them with the threat of death." Rise said.

"Is this how an Ex-pirate captain should act? He doesnt even care about his crew at all." Hope said.

"Grr. Let me at him. At that butler!" Luffy shouted as he charged right in.

Kuro eventually entered the battle himself, but his claw blades were a bit ineffective against the heroes.

"Urgh… I've had enough of this." Kuro said kneeling down and wobbling.

"That stance…! Captain Kuro, please! Not the Out-Of-the Bag Attack!" a pirate said.

"Out of the what?" Hope said.

Kuro then looked past as he began moving at incredibly fast speeds as he slashed at anything, a few of the heroes and even his own crew.

"What the?!" Hope asid.

"In this attack, he cant see who hes attacking! He's like a cat that's been backed into a corner. He's fighting all out, no matter who it is." Rise said.

"Aaaah! I cant do this anymore!" a pirate said as they defected.

"Theyre falling back!" Blake said.

"Makes sense. I wouldn't wanna be at risk of being cut by Kuro himself." Yosuke said.

Kuro stopped and faced the heroes.

"Youre down to your last life, Kuro!" Ruby said.

"You have delayed my plans long enough. Its time someone put you in your proper place." Kuro said pushing his glasses up.

Heroes vs Kuro

"Why do you follow that Liar? Its all hes ever done, tell tall tales. Listening to them all while serving that girl, ive had enough!" Kuro said.

"Its all that girl's been able to hear from him. Shes sick, so someone has to look after her, right Usopp? That's why youre protecting the Village too!" Zinia said.

"That's right! I don't want a single person inside of the village to die!" Usopp shouted.

Kuro then rushed at Zinia as she blocked with her limbs.

"I am so tired….of making my name as a pirate!" Kuro said.

"If you didnt want to be a pirate, you shouldn't have done all this." Zinia said. "Max Arm Strength. Piston...Overshot!" she shouted punching Kuro back as he arm let out steam.

"Grrr. Time to kill you all." Kuro said as Luffy was the first to act and wrapped around him.

"As if I would!" Luffy said.

"Damn, let go, you!" Kuro said struggling.

"Your three year plan ends right now." Luffy said headbutting him before stretching out his neck. "Gum gum…"

"My...my plan. It will not go off course!" Kuro said.

"Bell!" Luffy said headbutting him with tremendous force as Kuro was now knocked out completely as his glasses shattered. "You think I would lose to some pirate who gave up their name and the sea? I'm Monkey D. Luffy! And I'm gonna be Pirate King!" Luffy said giving a big smile.

"Zinia, your arm didnt get damaged with that power move, right?" Edward asked.

"No, but I definitely overheated it. Guess it can't take full power so I'll hold off." Zinia said.

"Smart move." Jexi said. "Just leave it normal level."

And so, they saw the Going Merry being acquired for the first time, and Usopp coming to join them.

"Thanks to you guys, it helped me decide. Im going off to become a real pirate." Usopp said. "We may meet again someday."

"Youre talkin nonsense. Now get on their ship." Hope said.

"Were already crewmates, arent we?" Luffy asked.

Usopp sweated a bit before speaking. "Hey, I'm the captain, right?" Usopp asked before jumping towards the ship.

"Don't be dumb! I'm the captain!" Luffy shouted.

"Well, now we go off once more." Jexi said. 


	5. The Don's Offer

Narrator: After defeating Kuro, Luffy and his crew received a pirate ship, Going Merry, from Kaya. Usopp also joined the crew in hopes of becoming a valiant warrior of the seas, and the Strawhats hoisted their flag and set sail.

The next port of call for Luffy and his crew was the sea restaurant Baratie. After accidentally damaging the restaurant, Luffy was commanded by Baratie's owner and head chef, Zeff, to work as a chore boy for one year.

Zeff's true identity was "Red Leg Zeff," the former captain of a ship of pirate cooks. He was a man feared for his ferocious kick fighting technique. Sanji, his assistant chef, was an eccentric young man who had inherited his fighting style. He used it to mercilessly on anyone who failed to respect good food, even the marines. But he always fed those who were hungry, even pirates. Luffy took a liking to Sanji and repeatedly asked him to join the crew while working as a chore boy, which he repeatedly refused.

Just then, a pirate appeared at the restaurant. It was Don Krieg, the man who commanded the strongest pirate fleet in the East Blue.

(END)

Like before, Don Kreig staggered into the restaurant.

"Is that him?" Hope asked undercover at another table.

"Yeah, it is." Happy said.

Foul Play

Don Krieg

"Hey...can you give me food? If its money you want it. However much…" Don Krieg said.

Sanji then came with a bowl of fried rice.

Assistant Chef

Sanji

"Here you go. Eat." Sanji said.

"Thank you…!" Don Krieg said scarfing it up. And so as before, he made his decision. "What a splendid restaurant. I think I'll take it!"

"I told you it'll be like before!" Chie said getting up from her table.

"This is Baratie, we were half-expecting it!" Carla said.

"Hold fast! This is our restaurant!" a chef said as the pirates boarded.

Then without warning, Don Kreig's entire Galleon split in half to everyones shock.

"Captain! The ship has been cut!" a pirate shouted before falling into the drink.

"What the? No." Krieg said as a small ship with lit candles slowly sailed towards the wreck.

"It cant be…" Zoro said.

"No way… he's here already?!" Hope said.

"Unfortunately...its him." Ulrich said.

In the boat was a man with black and red clothing, carrying a huge sword on his back with eyes like a hawk.

"Thats him… the strongest swordsman this world has to offer…!" Zoro said.

Hawk Eyes

Dracule Mihawk

"Hawk Eye… why are you after us?!" Don Krieg said.

"Just killing time." Mihawk said as he jumped out of his boat.

"Hes not engaging just yet, hes held himself up in one of the unclaimed territories… whats he wating for?" Rise asked.

"Unbelievable… men, ignore him! Board that sea restaurant!" Krieg ordered.

"Hey Zeff, you think Luffy can get off work if he beats these guys?" Lacy asked.

"I'll write off everything he broke. That is, if he can do it." Zeff said.

"First, we gotta take care of these chumps." Sanji said.

"Hold the territories keeping them from Baratie's Deck, and break through their lines!" Chie siad.

"Chie-chan's really fired up about this!" Teddie said clawing a group.

"Remember last time? Kreig asked her who was gonna be pirate king and she said 'Luffy! No way its you!'" Yu said.

"Well, for one reason or other, lets beat this Commodore." Hope said.

They beat back the pirate captains and stopped the advance.

"Thyre tough… in that case, give them a volley of Poison Gas Bombs!" Krieg ordered as poison gas bombs were being flung.

"I got this." Damien said breathing in as the poison gas went into his body.

"Hmm, interesting. I'll join in. Cant just sit back and watch all day." Mihawk said. "Besides, sitting around won't cure my boredom."

"Watch out guys. Mihawk just joined the fight." Rise said.

"Do we leave him to Zoro, just like last time?" Hope asked.

"We took Mihawk with Zoro and still lost." Ulrich said.

Mihawk walked to the epicenter and found them and Zoro.

"Well, this will definitely help." Mihawk said drawing a small blade from his necklace. "Think you can stop my boredom?"

"IS that all you really need?" Hope asked. "Aegis Fist!" Hope shouted as he attempted a punch on Mihawk only for it to be easily blocked by the small blade.

"Yes...it is." Mihawk said.

"Hawk Eye, it's me you want!" Zoro said cutting in.

"What's your goal, boy?" Mihawk asked.

"To become the strongest swordsman." Zoro said.

Zoro and Heroes vs Mihawk

"This time, we take him together. Dont underestimate him everyone!" Erza said as blades and fists clashed.

"Useless." Mihawk said as he easily blocked every single attack that was coming his way with that tiny blade.

"I dont believe it, even with all of us, we still cant make a dent in him!" Hope said.

"This is why we didn't all go in the first time. He's the strongest swordsman in the world." Jexi said.

"Its not like i know tha...whoa!" Hope said nearly ducking a strike from Hawkeyes man blade as it cut parts of the wreck, even shaving the sea, inches from his face as he landed flat on the ground. "Oh, that was too close…"

"I shall unleash my most powerful strike...in exchange for your lives." Mihawk said unsheathing the large sword.

"You keep outta this, blue guy…!" Zoro said. "He's mine!" Zoro said twirling his swords. "Three Swords Style Ultimate attack... Three Thousand Worlds!" he shouted running past Mihawk and his swords.

"Sorry, but that didn't cut it." Mihawk said as two of Zoro's swords broke.

"I lost… I can't win this….So this….is what the world's strongest is." Zoro said.

Mihawk prepared to strike again.

"Dont!" Hope said seeing Zoro stand up with his arms out.

"Why did he…?" Mihawk asked.

"A wound on the back means shame for a swordsman." Zoro said.

"Admirable." Mihawk said slashing Zoro in front as blood gushed out with Zoro falling backwards.

"Zoro!" Luffy said launching forward with anger.

"Youre all friends of this young swordsman? Even you, blue one? Its good for you all to see this." Mihawk said easily evading Luffy's strike. "Worry not, hes still alive."

Hope then stood up.

"Here comes the most epic speech yet." Hope said.

"My name is Dracule Mihawk. It is too early for you to die. Know yourself, know the world...Become stronger, Roronoa!" Mihawk said. "As the strongest in the world, I will wait for you, no matter how long it takes. Push yourself to best my sword! Strive to surpass me, Roronoa!"

Zoro then pointed his only unbroken sword up as a hand covered his crying face. "Luffy, can you hear me? I made you worry...If I don't become the strongest in the world, you'll be pretty disappointed, right? I won't lose again! I won't lose until I have the chance to face him and become the strongest swordsman in the world! You got a problem with that, Pirate King?"

"Hee hee hee! Nope!" Luffy said.

"What a good team." Mihawk said. "I hope we meet again someday."

Mihawk then retreated.

"That is still so epic to see." Yosuke said.

"Well, that was enough fun. I'm going home to sleep." Mihawk said as he got back on his boat and sailed away.

They continued to fight until Don Kreigs MH5 gas made the enemy retreat. This lead to them facing Don Krieg himself.

"I am the strongest! My iron arms are the strongest! My armor is made of Wootz Steel, and I have weapons all over me! I am Don Krieg, the man who will rule the worlds seas! Don't you understand how much stronger I am than you? I will snatch the One Piece and reign as king of this era!" Krieg said.

"Oh, its on now!" Cerebella said. "Jexi, permission to beat on this chump for you guys?"

"Granted." Jexi smiled.

Cerebella vs Don Krieg

"You are no match against me! Now, who will be the pirate king?" Krieg demanded.

"Luffy. A guy like you is better off cleaning floors and wiping tables...like a chore boy." Cerebella said.

"You..!" Kreig said as Vice Versa and his Wooz weapons clashed and Cerebella gained the advantage.

"So strong. Then…! MH5!" Krieg shouted as he fired poison gas.

"Like I don't know how to avoid it." Cerebella said as Vice Versa grabbed a rope and pulled her up high, avoiding the gas.

"What are you…?" Kreig asked.

"A former gang member turned hero!" Cerebella said as Vice Versa slammed its fist into Don Krieg, propelling him to Luffy.

"Gum Gum Bazooka!" Luffy said slamming into his chest plate, launching him into the air.

"Hah! That wont work!" Krieg said.

However, Luffy followed after him.

"Gum Gum...Bazooka!" Luffy shouted breaking the armor apart.

"Don't get cocky!" Krieg said trapping Luffy inside of a net. "That's the sea beneath us! This is the end!"

Luffy popped his limbs out and twisted around, curling up his legs and catching Krieg between his feet.

"Yeah, for you!" Cerebella said.

"Gum Gum….Mallet!" Luffy shouted slamming Krieg onto the wood, knocking the man unconscious with one hit.

And so, with Sanji's dream already realized, and betting to get his dream and Luffy's realized, he joined the crew, just in time to chase after a defecting Nami.

"You really dont need to say goodbye?" Hope asked.

"Nope." Sanji said tossing his bag onto the spare ship Luffy had.

"Oi, Sanji. Don't catch cold, now." Zeff said.

Sanji then began to tear up as he was on the floor.

"Zeff, you've been a damn lot of help to me! I swear to you! I'll never forget this!" Sanji said.

"We're gonna miss you, dammit!" the chefs said.

"Damned fool...A real man never says goodbye." Zeff said.

"I'll see you later, you damned bastards." Sanji said as he and Luffy set sail.


	6. Arlong Park

Narrator: Luffy added Sanji to his crew, and they set off after Nami, who had vanished along with the Going Merry. Soon, they arrived to her home village, Cocoyashi Village. Nami was a war orphan, who had been raised in this village by Belle Mere, her foster mother and ex marine. However, those happy days came to an end when the Sun Pirates suddenly appeared.

Arlong, leader of the Sun Pirates, took heavy tithes from the villagers. When Belle Mere couldn't pay, he murdered her to set an example to the rest of the village. Having lost her mother at such a young age, Nami believed Arlong promise that he would "set the village free for 100 million beli", and signed onto his crew as his cartographer. Nami decided shed fight alone to save her village. She later set sail and stole treasure from pirates, but just when she finally reached 100 million beli…

Well, the heroes know the rest.

(END)

The heroes werent present at Arlong park like before, but as to not intervene, Nami was in her room.

"Just a little more...Belle Mere. A bit more and it will be all back. Cocoyashi Village, our garden, and my dream. It took awhile but I'm only 7 million beli short of a hundred million. At this rate, I'll probably need at least only one more trip. After this last trip, I will have everything back...I'll have paid it off." Nami said.

But the heroes knew it wouldnt be that easy. Just like in Luffy's memories, Arlong hired a corrupt marine officer to steal all the money she had procured.

Nami ran to the big boss himself in his lair.

Captain of the Arlong Pirates

"Saw tooth" Arlong

"Arlong!" Nami shouted.

"Huh? What exactly is it my precious navigator?" Arlong asked.

"Your dirty marines came to take my money!" Nami shouted. "What is the meaning of this? You said you'd honor any deal made with money…!"

Arlong then grabbed Nami by the mouth as her tears welled up.

"And when did i ever break my word, hmm? You tell me. Shahahahahahaha!" Arlong laughed.

Nami was outside the park as luffy was behind her.

"Luffy… what are you doing here? Its none of your business…!" Nami said kneeling on the ground.

"You're right. It isn't." Luffy said.

Nami was crying as she grabbed a knife and started stabbing the Arlong tattoo on her arm before Luffy stopped it.

"Luffy...help me." Nami said crying.

Luffy just put his hat on her head, turned around and ran back, yelling two words…

"Of course!"

Zoro, Usopp, Sanji and the heroes were all wating as luffy came back.

"Lets go!" Luffy said.

Hope jumped off the rock and tugged his glove. Jexi slammed his fists together.

"Yeah!" they shouted.

The Battle of Arlong Park had begun again.

"Arlong, you bastard! Get out here!" Luffy shouted as he started beating on fishman right away.

"Who is this punk?" Arlong asked.

"Man, It's my first time here and already, your team is raring to tear this place down, Jexi." Hope said.

"Arlong has hurt our friend and enslaved her home. Worse, he made her cry. We aren't leaving until he pays for all of it." Jexi said.

Hope helped sanji beat some fishman captains back.

"Of course you have to be avenging Nami too, handsome knight." Hope said.

"Got that right. I'm gonna filet these fish for doing something that horrible to Nami!" Sanji called out as he delivered a side kick to a nearby fishman.

"DO we even have to do anything? Theyre tearing the place down on theyre own." Gemini said holding another back.

"Well there has to be something." Hope said. "All enemy territories are being blocked off by those water ways."

"Shahahahaha! Thats right! You humans can't breathe underwater, can you? But we fishman can!" Arlong said as more fishmen came from the waterways.

"We have to do something about those water ways. Is there like a switch or something?" Zephyr asked.

"There are, but we cant reach them." a villager said.

"Right! Leave that to me!" Usopp said advancing.

"Whoa, youre fired up, Usopp!" Rainbow said.

"Ive realized something. If i dont give everything I've got, im not ever gonna get strong. Its time to stop playing pirate and become one!" Usopp said.

He destroyed on floodgate switch by sniping it.

"He did it! The waterway to the Northeast Floodgate Fort is destroyed!" Rise said.

"How's that, ya bastards?!" Usopp said.

"Move up!" Sanji shouted as they started running with several of the villagers following with them.

"Nami's fought hard to get this village back, and youre gonna sit back and watch her suffer? Come on!" Hope said to the remainder of them.

They cheered as they grabbed makeshift weapons and followed after them.

"Sorry Nami, know its wrong to get them involved…" Hope said.

"But they've been suppressed long enough. The time to fight back is now!" Lucy shouted.

"Uh, guys. This just came in. Toma and Cyrille have run off with Zoro and are confronting Hatchan of the six swords." Rise said.

"They can handle him." Hope said.

With the three…

"Oh, an octopus, eh?" Toma asked.

"Do you know me? I am Hachi, of the six swords. No way human swordsmen can defeat me." Hachi said.

Officer of the Arlong Pirates

Six Sword Hatchan

"Cyrille, youre technically a-" Toma began as Cyrille ran in and began countering Hachi's blades with her own.

"Don't forget Toma. I also wield Shining Force." Cyrille said.

"Oh, right." Toma said. "Were gonna have takoyaki tonight."

"Ha. You only wield one sword, I have six!" Hachi said.

"Still gonna kick your butt!" Toma said blasting at Hachi and pushing him back with help from Zoro.

"Come on, Cyrile!" Toma said.

"Ok, Toma." Cyrille said.

The two then began striking Hachi repeatedly with their Shining Forces as well as magic spells before standing on opposite sides.

"Shining Force!" Toma shouted.

"Give us power!" Cyrille said.

They both slid across the ground and slashed right through the octopus fishman, making him drop all six swords and kneel to the ground.

Treasure Event!

"No! Why can't I win? Your single swords should be no match for my six swords." Hachi said.

"Even though we all both wield a single blade, the weight of each blade is different." Zoro said.

"How can that be? My swords each weigh 660 pounds. My swords are heavier than any human blade." Hachi said.

"That can be true." Toma said showing his shining force. "But have you ever used a sword like this to battle against ferocious monsters or even take down a god?"

"Well...no." Hachi said.

"Its not the weight of the sword we mean. Its the weight of the wielders spirit." Toma said.

"Toma, you actually paid attention in my lessons." Cyrille said.

"That was one of your lessons?" Toma asked as Cyrille groaned.

"Same old Toma no matter how you cut it." Cyrille said sighing. "Guys, we just defeated Hachi."

"That means only Arlong is left." Hope said running to the gate. "Gate Crashing!"

He busted through the gate and saw Arlong lounging.

"So, youre arlong?" Hope asked.

"And what if i am?" Alrong asked getting up.

"A friend of mine has something to say to you." Hope said as Luffy jumped over him and punched him hard in the gut.

"Don't make my navigator cry!" Luffy said.

Heroes vs Arlong

"Youre gonna get whats coming to you, needle nose!" Natsu said.

"Quiet, scum! We're on different levels from the moment we were born!" Arlong sad drawing his sword.

"You corrupt fishmen are all alike, thinking youre better than us." Hope said kicking him.

"And what would you know? Humans are weak, we're far superior to all of you." Arlong said.

"Thats the thing about humans, we support each other, just like luffy needs the help." Hope said.

"Hes right. I cant use a sword, I cant cook. I can't navigate, or even tell a lie!" Luffy said.

"Hey." Usopp said.

"Without other people's help, I'd be dead by now." Luffy said.

"Without your crew, youre useless then. Tell me, blue boy. What is it this captain can even do?" Arlong said.

"Just one thing, pal." Hope said.

"I can defeat you!" Luffy said punching Arlong once more.

Arlong growled as he grabbed at Luffy as they bursted into Arlong Park into a small room with a desk and several maps.

"This room...it was Nami's right?" Luffy asked.

"Yes! I feed her, clothed her, put a roof over her head! We're friends okay! All I need from her are her charts!" Arlong said.

"You know what else i see?" Hope said seeing a red stained pen. "A blood stained pen. Theres only one way to deal with a maniac like you."

Hope stunned arlong and broke his nose as luffy got it too, tossing his foot high into the air through the tower roof.

"This room is the problem! It needs to go!" Luffy shouted.

"I'll start with this! Spectrum Fire!" Hope shouted lighting the charts on fire.

"The charts! It took 8 years to get those!" Arlong said fixing his nose.

"And now luffys gonna tear this place down all at once." Hope said.

"Dont get cocky, you inferior human!" Alrong said spinning towards them both.

"All yours, Luffy!" Hope said.

"Gum gum…" Luffy began as Arlong bit into him. "...Battle Axe!"

The leg came down right on Arlong's back sending him crashing through the floors till he hit the ground floor, completely beaten and unconscious.

The tower started to rumble.

"Oh great…!" Hope said. "Express Checkout!"

He slammed through the wall just in time as the tower crumbled.

"You left Luffy inside?!" Rainbow asked.

"Ah, hes fine." Hope said as luffy burst out the top.

"Nami! You're one of my crew now!" Luffy shouted.

"Yeah." Nami said crying a bit at this.

The villagers were cheering loudly as they were now free from Arlong's tyranny as Nami smiled.

"Its finally over...Belle Mere." Nami said smiling.

"What a happy sight…" Hope said.

"Yeah. Last time we were here, it was all worth it to see this village free from Arlong." Sonic said.

"It's also really weird to learn Nami was orphaned. Just like you, Inga." Viola said.

"True, yet I feel happy for her. She has village to treat her like family and I have you all." Inga said.

"Well, I guess we should be going now." Ichigo said.


	7. The Legend Begins

Narrator: By defeating Arlong and restoring freedom to Cocoyashi Village, the Straw Hat Pirates officially welcome Nami into their crew as their navigator, bringing their number up to 5. Having defeated renowned pirates Buggy, Don Krieg and Arlong, the fame of Luffy and the crew reached as far as Marine headquarters and their bounty was posted as 30 million beli, the highest sum in all of the East Blue.

Delighted to officially become wanted pirates, Luffy and the Straw Hat Pirates made a stop at Loguetown, the town near the Grand Line where Gol D. Roger, the past pirate king, was born. The crew headed out to stock up on supplies for their long voyage. Luffy however made his way to the plaza where Gold Roger spent his final moments.

(END)

"Whoa!" Luffy shouted standing on the platform. "So this is what Gold Roger saw before he was executed!"

"Hey you! Get down from there right now!" shouted a guard.

"What the hell is he doing?" Akane asked.

"Acting like an idiot." Hope said.

"Die fabulously!" shouted a voice as a crowd of guards were taken out as Buggy and a woman with a large mace walked out. "So we meet again, Straw Hat!"

"Crap, buggys here." Jexi said.

"Oh, just Buggy." Luffy said.

"But whos the woman?" Hope asked. "Hey! Who are you?"

"You dont know me? I am the beauty of the East Blue, Iron Mace Alvida." the woman said.

Member of the Buggy Alliance

Iron Mace Alvida

"You didnt look that way in the info. How did you lose all that weight?" Hope said.

"Oh easy. After my encounter with Luffy, I ate the Slip Slip Fruit and my skin became slippery and smooth. It also makes fat just slide right off." Alvida said. "Even removed my freckles."

"And now youve joined up with Buggy for revenge." Hope said. "And how are you gonna…?"

The gallows suddenly closed on luffy.

"What the?" Jexi said.

"Crap, that was buggys plan!" Hope said.

"Exactly, blue boy! Its Ironic really, because Straw Hat is about to be publicly executed in the same place Roger died. What an honor." Buggy laughed.

"Hey, hero guys. Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji...I died!" Luffy smiled.

"Wha?" Jexi said as a familiar smoking marine watched from a building.

Marine Captain

Smoker

(He's smiling?!) Smoker thought before a flash of lightning hit the execution stand and put it to flames. Luffy was alive, but Buggy was completely smoked.

"Nah hahahah! Im alive after all!" Luff said grabbing his hat.

"Stupid Buggy. He rose his sword too high and it acted like a lightning rod." Fiora said.

"We got bigger problems. Look!" Hope said.

"All hands, attack! Capture the pirates!" Smoker said as marines charged in.

"You'd better scram, Luffy." Sanji said.

"Surround the plaza! Corner the pirates and their allies!" the marines shouted.

"Here they come! Let's get outta here!" Luffy said as they started running.

"Let's leave this town. Looks like another brawl is about to start." Zoro said.

"Jexi, dont beat up to many marines, we dont wanna attract attention." Hope said.

"I agree. Were heroes, not outlaws. And the last thing we need is another law enforcement after us." Damien said remembering them caught by Nancy and the Universal Police.

"I don't think thats gonna be a choice. They're already gunning at us." Jexi said.

"Just dont attack the marines to hard, but Buggy and his gang are fair game!" Hope said.

They engaged both the pirates as well as the marines as they were fighting hard to make their way to the port. But on the way, Luffy had come face to face with Smoker himself.

"I'm not letting you or your allies escape, Pirate." Smoker said.

"Get out of our way!" Akane shouted doing a kick but passing through Smoker as if kicking through air. "Huh?"

"Your attacks won't work. I ate the Plume Plume Fruit and became a smoke human." Smoker said.

"Smoke, huh? In that case..!" Hope said striking Smoker only to pass through him.

"Didnt I say it was useless, now Straw hat.." Smoker said.

"Who said i was the one attacking?" Hope said.

A gust of wind picked up.

"What?" Smoker said beginning to be pulled off an dissipated.

"Now! Get outta there!" Hope said as they advanced. Smoker reformed.

"First lighting, then a gust of wind, this cant be chance with Straw Hat. It's like the sky is trying to help him!" Smoker said.

Ulrich ended up taking a different way but was caught by a woman with a single sword and glasses wearing a hawaiian print shirt and jeans.

"Youre a marine, i take it?" Ulrich asked.

Chief Petty Officer

Tashigi

"You're the yellow samurai that was reported to have taken out the marines in Shells Town, a wanted crook." Tashigi said running at him.

Ulrich blocked with his swords against hers.

"What are you, some kinda honor defending swordswoman?" Ulrich said as they pushed against one another.

"Yes! You have defiled those swords for your criminal needs, came with Roronoa Zoro!" Tashigi said.

"In that case, mind if i join in?" Zoro said joining the battle. They both parried each other's strikes before Zoro pinned her against a wall.

"Sorry, youre not getting your hands on these." Ulrich said.

"This sword of mine, will never be yours no matter what." Zoro said. He then walked off.

"Let me guess, youre gonna say were not gonna end it because youre a woman?" Ulrich asked.

"Youre right on the mark. You both aren't taking me seriously because I'm not stronger than a man. You'll never know what it is like to have wished to be born a man. I'm not here to play with this sword!" Tashigi said.

"Your existence makes me sick!" Zoro shouted.

"Huh?" Tashigi asked.

"Uh, Zoro… thats a little harsh…" Ulrich said.

"Your face looks too much like my dead friend. And you are saying things that she would say." Zoro said as he and Tashigi clashed swords again.

"Stop treating me like a child!" Tashigi said.

"Stop copying her, you fake!" Zoro said.

"You're ridiculous. I only live my life as myself. I don't know anything about this friend of yours. I'm the one who should be angry. She's the fake!" Tashigi said.

"What?" Zoro said.

'Officer…" A marine said.

"This is ridiculous…" Ulrich said.

"Tashigi! What are you doing?! Bring them in already!" Smoker said running up.

"A-Aplolgies…." Tashigi said.

"Whoa! Watch out, the old mans pissed!" Lacy said.

"He's not that old, Lacy!" Hope said fighting Alvida and hitting her. "All right, I hit her!"

"Really?" Alvida asked as she was okay. "Your silly little punches don't work on me. They just slide off my body."

"She's like oil, we cant connect a hit. How do we beat her?" Hope asked.

"I got it!" shouted Kazuichi as he tossed a net over her.

"Huh? I feel really weak." Alvida said.

"That's cause its a sea prism stone net I stole from the marines!" Kazuichi said.

"Sorry Alvida, hope this doesnt break your pretty face." Hope said nailing her in the face and knocking her down.

"Hope the Victor. I will always remember that you were the first one ever to strike this gorgeous body of mine. I'll will claim you one day." Alvida said.

"That aint happening." Hope said knocking her out. He then grabbed the net. "This should be useful."

He ran to the harbor and saw smoker going to town, not even Jexi or Ranma landing a blow.

"I wont let any of you escape." Smoker said.

"Smokey! Catch!" Hope said tossing the net, only for it to be knocked away by a hooded figure as they jumped down on Smoker allowing Luffy, Jexi and Ranma to escape.

"Hey, thanks. You didnt have to disarm the net, but who are you?" hope asked the figure.

"He's the worst criminal in the world. Dragon!" Smoker said.

:Youre..!" Hope said.

"Its too early for him to die yet." Dragon said watching as Luffy escaped before he left.

"I cant believe I'm in the presence of the Leader of The Revolutionary Army." Hope said.

"I was never here." Dragon said before he vanished.

"And on that note, Im gone too." Hope said leaping off.

"Damn you, Dragon, making me let them all escape... Don't think you're getting off easy. I don't care how, I will catch you Blue Hair and Straw Hat!" Smoker shouted.

They then witnessed the Going Merry brave the storm to the lightouse, marking the way to the Grand Line.

"Right, lets make an official ceremony for entering." Sanji said getting a barrel.

On the ships high above…

"Weve never done that. Lets do it too." Hope said getting two barrels. "We are heading there, too."

They did thier s at the same time….

"To find the All Blue!" Sanji said.

"To become the Pirate King!" Luffy said.

"To become the Strongest Swordsman!" Zoro said.

"Making a map of the whole world!" Nami said.

"Uh...to be a gallant warrior of the seas!" Usopp said.

"Heh." Hope said. "To be a hero and clear my name!"

"That's more of a task than a dream. But...to be the universes greatest hero!" Jexi said.

"Let's go! To the Grand Line!" they all shouted.


	8. Cherry Blossoms and Skulls

Narrator: The Straw Hat Pirates escaped from Loguetown and finally embarked for the Grand Line. Before long, they landed on an island where a secret society of bounty hunters, Baroque Works, awaited them.

During that battle, Luffy and his crew protected Vivi, Princess of Alabasta Kingdom, who had infiltrated Baroque Works. Touched by Vivi's determination to save her homeland from civil war, they decided to escort her safely to Alabasta. However, on the last Island, Nami had came down with a sickness, burning up with fever, so the crew made a detour to Drum Island to find a doctor. But there was only one left. Dr. Kureha, and her assistant, Tony Tony Chopper.

Luffy managed to make it to Kureha's castle just in time, being saved by Chopper afterwards. After treating Nami and Sanji, Kureha told Nami of Chopper's past. Chopper was a blue nosed reindeer that had eaten the Human Human Fruit and became a human reindeer hybrid. This caused the rest of his herd to shun him. The only one who accepted him was a doctor who was often called a quack, Dr. Hiriluk. He died defying Wapol, king of Drum Island who held control of the monopoly via medical services. Soon after, Wapol had fled from Drum after a pirate attack, with the doctors in tow.

But it will not be long until the King makes his return…

(END)

Luffy and Sanji skidded around a corner to catch Chopper in a hallway.

Kureha's Assistant

Tony Tony Chopper

"Wait, wasn't he talking earlier?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah. And he's walking on two legs." Sanji said.

"A monster!" they both said.

"He walks on two legs, but hes small but then he gets big. Hes just like that girl who talks funny. I like him! He's so neat! Sanji, we gotta recruit him!" Luffy said as they chased after Chopper with Chopper running fast.

"Wait, Monster! I wanna talk to you!" Luffy said.

"AAAAH!" Chopper screamed before he stopped for a moment to smell. "Wait. This scent. Wapol!"

Inga was outside with the others as Wapols men came up.

"I feel like i was mentioned in talking funny. I do not talk funny." Inga said.

"And theres the big man." Hope said seeing a fat man with a metal lower jaw.

King of Drum Island

Wapol of Tin

"Men! Take back my castle!" Wapol said.

"This is fat man you say came before?" Inga asked jexi.

"Yeah. He ate the Munch Munch Fruit and became a guy thats like a walking factory. He might look weak, but he's actually tough." Jexi said. "He'll eat about anything, even us."

"Above all else, dont let em into the castle, right Chopper?" Hope asked as Chopper came out.

"Right. This is the Doctor's tomb...I won't let him take the doctor's grave and defile it like that!" Chopper shouted pulling out a pill. "Rumble!"

The soldiers approached Chopper as his arms beefed up.

"Arm Point! Hoofprint Roseo!" Chopper shouted taking out some of the soldiers with a single attack of thrusting his hooves.

"Now thats what Im talkin about! Keep it up!" Hope said.

They continued to assault Wapols defenses with Luffy leading the charge.

"Hey, he streched right?" Chopper asked.

"Yeah. He stretched." Sanji said.

"But, how did he do that?" Chopper asked.

"Easy. He's a monster." Sanji said.

"Just like me… and you too, the way you take in air and expand. And that floaty stuff you do…" Chopper said.

"Yes. i suppose I am monster in some way." Inga said.

"Mahahaha! Keep going men! No one can…" Wapol said before a snowball hit him. He looked up to see it was Gundham who tossed it.

"Former King of Drum...this castle is no longer yours." Gundham said.

"Ha! And you and what army?" Wapol asked.

Gundham snapped his fingers as large rabbits with sharp claws and red eyes walked out from behind him.

"Laphan?! How did he…?" Chopper asked.

"Rabbits are an easy species to tame. I admit these larger ones were troublesome, but I have claimed these rabbits in the name of hope!" Gundham said.

"Right…" Hope said.

"I'll show you… Munch Munch Shock!" Wapol said eating a cannon. "Del-icous! Cannons are really the best fresh!"

"Oh, come on!" Hope said.

"Arm Cannon!" Wapol said as his arm became a large cannon. "I think I'll take out that eyesore of a flag!"

A cannonball was fired right at the tower.

"What the… a pirate flag?!" Mahiru said looking at it through her lens as it was blasted away. "Ah!"

"The Doctor's Pirate Flag!" Chopper shouted.

"Mahahaha! That's quacks old flag has no right waving on my castle!" Wapol laughed.

"You bastard!" Hope said.

"What have you done?! Thats the Doctor's skull mark!" Chopper said activating Heavy Point and ready to strike.

"Hey, Bigmouth!" Luffy said holding the flag on top of the tower.

"Straw Hat!" Wapol said.

"How'd he get up there? Ah, never mind…" Hope said.

"I'll destroy that boronic piece of trash as many times as it takes!" Wapol said firing again, hurting luffy, but he did not drop the flag.

"Guess you don't know what a pirate's flag means. You think you can rip up a pirates flag? The very symbol of my faith? I may now know who's flag this is, but we pirates risk our lives for it! Its not something you can just laugh at and rip apart!" Luffy shouted.

"Ah. So this is what flags mean. Have always wondered this. Now I know." Inga said as she walked out and approached Wapol.

"Huh? And what who do you think you are?" Wapol asked.

"Was previously astronaut, but right now, am girl who gives you boot." Inga said.

Inga vs Wapol

"Mahahaha! What can some little girl do to me? You got no friends in this entire kingdom!" Wapol laughed as he fired as Inga as she ran.

"Maybe true, but have friends elsewhere. But do not need them to deal with coward like you." Inga said.

"I know you control gravity… but dont think for a second I'll let you do that muscle thing." Wapol said.

He continued to fire, trying hard to make Inga not take in any air.

"This man, he's trying hard to make sure I not catch breath. But, maybe there is way I can use his own body against him." Inga thought before pulling out one of the rumble balls. "Reindeer's medicine works by manipulating devil fruit powers. Wondering if it will work on mine." Inga thought.

She ingested the pill. "Let's get it working." she said intaking air.

"Come out. Come out wherever you….wha!" Wapol said as he saw a large object grow before his eyes. It was Inga herself, her body had grown large and round like a ball.

"Interesting. Air only go to one place after taking pill. What call new form? Ah yes. Jupiter Mode." Inga said.

"Uh oh…" Wapol said firing.

"One second left.." Inga said. "Jupiter's gravity greatest of all planets due to being largest one. So, I too have strong gravity!"

All of the cannon balls fired orbited around her as did several boulders and some debris. "Jupiter's….Wrath!" she called out as all the objects collided on Wapol as he was knocked right into the castle badly beaten. But not before Luffy grabbed him from behind.

"Hehehe. She's making a big first impression. But I'm gonna be the one who sends you flying." Luffy said as he was spinning. "Gum Gum...Bowgun!" he shouted kicking Wapol through the roof.

Wapol looked around before looking frightened at the pirate flag and Luffy before him.

"You aren't ready to fight? Don't mess with other people's flags." Luffy said stretching his arms back. "Gum gum…! Gum gum….!"

"Stop it! I'll make you all vice kings and queens!" Wapol begged.

"Bazooka!" Luffy shouted hitting Wapol hard as he was sent flying far away.

Inga was back to normal by the time chopper approached her.

"You go with them. Hope accept me as member, they will too." Inga said patting her stomach. "Go with gut as they say."

"Well, I'm thankful you guys protected my home and the doctors grave. But...I'm a reindeer! I have antler...hooves and this blue nose! I want to be a pirate. But, I can't befriend humans! I'm a monster! I can't make friends! But, if you wanna come back and visit some time…" Chopper said.

"Shut up! Come join us!" Luffy shouted.

Chopper welled up before turning to Inga.

"Er.. if you use My Rumble ball, just make sure not to take more than one per 6 hours, you'll lose control over your partial expansion. A-and dont take more than three at a time." Chopper said.

"I keep words to heart." Inga said. "But why must I not take three at once?"

"It leads to some very dangerous effects. If you take three at one, your powers will go wild." Chopper said.

"I dont think I take more. One pill seems to change me for good, no need constant supply." Inga said. "Feels as though new airways have opened all over."

"If you only need one, I'm happy." Chopper said.

"I impressed. Rumble Ball does more for Enhanced bodies. I take some to experiment with others." Inga said.

Chopper started dancing. "I...I'm not happy you like my rumble balls and complimented my genius, you big dummy." Chopper said.

Inga took four more rumble balls.

"Count me, there is Alice, Lacy, Viola and Zinia. I see what these do to their powers." Inga said.

"Just be careful with them." Chopper said as they came down the mountain. "Who knows what kind of effects they'll have."

"Hm? Crazy doctor about to do something." Inga said.

"Alright, you lot ready? Fire!" Kureha said as pink gunpowder went off, blending in to the snow, turning it cherry blossom pink.

"Wh….whooooooooa!" Chopper said.

"Amazing. Cherry Blossoms in snow." Rarity said.

"Its really beautiful." Ruby said.

As they walked off, Kureha said her most famous words…

"Get going… my foolish son." Kureha said as Chopper was crying with both excitement and sadness. 


	9. Rumble Evolution: Inga

Inga was opening a notebook as she began writting some things down.

"Inga's Log. Entry 25: Today, we venture to Drum Island where we battle against Wapol, former king. During battle with Munch Munch user, remarkable thing occured. Having devoured reindeers Rumble Ball, remarkable change in body. When I intake air, it didn't go to muscles like normal yet pooled inside stomach, blowing body up past recent levels. Have decided to call new form Jupiter Mode, after largest planet in solar system. Yes, even though Jupiter most power, can only maintain form for 10 seconds. But even with this, ball has apparently cleared open new airways all over body. I test."

Inga went to the testing grounds as no one saw her.

"First mode, Jupiter. Air diverts to stomach, make me big ball. Will not use often. I get looks that way. May think I ate too much. Do not need impression like that. No use Jupiter Mode unless nesecarry."

A chart showed up.

"New airways clear over every part of body except head. In arms, legs, and chest." Inga said. "No other planet forms, but I test body."

Inga went to the center with No objects around. The key wasnt to test gravity, but her own bodily expansions.

"First, start with main form, full body." Inga said. She then began taking in air as her body became muscular at full power. "So far, this form has become unaffected. Though, this was expected. Since last test, have learned far better control. But, need to figure out how in other ways body has….wait feel strange."

Inga's main body shrunk leaving her arms still muscular and strong. "Hmm. This like human version of reindeer's arm point."

She deflated back to normal and re organized the room.

"I try inhale again. This time, focus on legs." Inga said inhaling once more as her legs grew muscular and larger. When she tried a small jump, she jumped up too high and hit the ceiling. "Ow. Due to it being air, jumping abilities have improved greatly as has speed inside legs. Could be useful for quick escape."

Inga then reset.

"Now for ultimate theory. More airways meen more power in full body. Could go beyond limit like giant, yet could also result in disastrous disaster. Only one way to see." Inga said as she intook air and became muscular once more. "Now, see if can go past limit." Inga added taking in a bit more air as she was slowly growing. "Working, it working, it…" she began before the intake stopped as she suddenly was flying around the room like a deflating balloon before landing on the floor looking a little deflated.

"Okay. Apparently body cannot go past limit. Result will be deflated weak form. Remember not to intake past limit even if blue haired boy ask me to." Inga said as she slowly reinflated to her normal self. "Yet does not take long for airways to fix."

Inga thought to herself.

"Hmm. Rumble ball do wonders. But until learn how it better works, resist urge to test on other enhanced. Experiment over for today. Record findings in log." she thought before leaving the room.

However, she left the rumble balls on a table. Who will take one next? 


	10. Showdown in Alubarna

Narrator: The crew Landed in Alabasta with Vivi, where they entered the lair of Crocodile, leader of the Barqoue works. He planned to use his position as one of the Seven Warlords, privateers for the World Government, to take over the kingdom. Caught in Crocodile's trap, Luffy and his crew were temporarily his prisoners, but thanks to the efforts of Sanji and Chopper, who had been separated from the group, they were able to escape.

However, in the mean time, Crocodile's plans had nearly come to fruition. As agents of Baroque Works continued their maneuvers, the Rebel Army and Royal Army clashed while drawing closer to the capital city, Alubarna.

(END)

The heroes were all busy in one place or another across the sprawling desert. The battle had begun.

"Well, its party time. Today, this country becomes our utopia."

Leader of Baroque Works

Seven Warlords

Crocodile

"Crocodile, he's still as wicked as I remember." Natsu said.

"Man, hes more intimidating when you really see him…" Gemini siad.

"Careful, hes dangerous. He ate the Logia Type Sand-Sand fruit. Like Smoker, he can just turn into sand. But that isnt all." Hope said.

"His left hand can suck all the water from a person. His hook is pretty deadly too." Jexi said.

"There's also those Baroque Works leader to mess with too." Dan said. "Mr. 1, Mr. 2 and Mr. 3. Not to mention Robin's with him."

"And speaking of Mr. 3, there he is." Gray said seeing him at the entrance to Alubarna.

"You wont get past me this time." Mr. 3 said.

"He ate the Wax-Wax Fruit, right?" Hope asked.

"Yeah. He can secrete wax from his body and use it like a weapon." Yu said.

"Well, then this should be easy." Hope said.

"I got him!" Pit said engaging him.

Just then, the marines arrived. Tashigi was the first one to come with her unit.

"I've located the Straw Hats and their allies. Moving in for the arrest." Tashigi said.

"Cmon, right now? Were in a hurry here!" Natsu said.

"Ignore them, Smokers on his way!" Hope said running over to scout his position. "

At that moment, a ball of fire appeared before the group as standing before them was a man with an orange hat and a familiar tattoo on his back.

"Been a while. You got some nice friends, Luffy." he said.

2nd Division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates

Fire Fist

Portgas D Ace

"No way!" Hope said.

"Whoa! Ace!" Luffy said.

"What are you doing here, fire fist?" Smoker asked beginning to fight him.

"Easy. That straw hat kid you wanna arrest, he's my little brother." Ace said.

"Whoa, thats a cool dude!" Zinia said running over as Ace blasted Smoker back with fire. "Youre a living fire person? You ate a devil fruit!"

"Yeah. The Flame-Flame Fruit. That smoke guy can't do a thing to me. He maybe smoke, but I'm fire." Ace said.

"Ill set him up." Zinia said activating her engines. "Hyper tornado!"

A tornado blew smoker in for an opening.

"Nice one!" Ace said igniting his fist. "Fire Fist!" he shouted taking out Smoker with a single punch, sending him flying.

Treasure Event!

"Wow, Ace is as strong as ever!" Luffy said, still occupied with pirates and navy.

Zinia then looked at ace.

"You wanna give something to him? I can relay it." Zinia said.

"Sure. Right now, I'm hunting a defect from Whitebeards crew. Blackbeard. So, give my little brother this." Ace said tossing a small scrap of white paper.

"Whats this do?" Zinia said.

"It'll lead you to me if you ever get in trouble. Guess this is where we part ways." Ace smiled as he took off.

"Ace, what a guy." Zinia said. "Its too bad… I cant warn him about what the others told me happened in this timeline."

"Dont worry. We'll arrive to save him either way. But take what you see Ace do like a man." Hope said.

"Ace….when that thing happens, you don't need to worry about Luffy. He's in good hands." Zinia said to herself.

Ulrich arrived to see Zoro tangle with the human blade, Mr.1.

"Another one…" Mr. 1 said.

"Mr. 1, a pro for the Baroque Works. You ate the Dice-Dice fruit and became a living sword." Ulrich said.

"Yes. I can change any part of my body into a sharp blade." Mr. 1 said.

First commander of Baroque Works

Mr. 1

Daz Bones

"I dunno if I can win against you. Youve already got Zoro on the ropes." Ulrich said.

That is, he did, until Mr. 1 slammed zoro against a pillar.

"Die Peacefully." Mr. 1 said slicing everything up. Before he could get far, Zoro was able to get back up. "What?"

"Even after taking all that, he still can move, what the heck?" Ulrich said.

"My will courses through my sword." Zoro said waving his one sword under a branch as part of the debris was cut in half.

"I guess he wants to finish it." Ulrich said.

"He can try." Mr. 1 said dashing to him.

"One Sword Style...Lions Song!" Zoro said.

"Atomic Dicer!" Mr. 1 said.

With a slash, the two stood on opposite sides as Mr. 1 was the one that fell.

"Thank you. I still need to get stronger." Zoro said sheathing his sword.

"And I think I've got a lot of catching up to do." Ulrich said.

Sanji and Mr.2 were also exchanging blows as Akane and Chie arrived.

"WHoa! Lets join in!" Chie said doing a dive kick.

"Heh, looks like fun!" Akane said catching Mr.2 off guard and blasting him back.

"Fun? This aint no joke, you two!" Mr. 2 said. "Though, I guess I'll have to catch you off guard with my Clone Clone Fruit powers." he said as his face changed to Yosuke's. "There. Can't hurt your own friends."

"Oh really?" Chie said kicking him regardless. "Hes always on the receiving end of my legs when he gets me riled up."

"Back off, ladies." Sanji said. "He's mine."

"Oh. I get his weakness." Mr. 2 said changing to Nami's face. " You wouldn't hurt me, would you, cook?"

"Oh come on!" Chie said.

"Yeah! You can't hit a girl. So no need to…" Mr. 2 said before Akane kicked him.

"Doesn't matter much to me." she said smirking.

Mr. 2 recovered before Sanji ended up behind him as he and Mr.2 traded kick after kick before both of them pulled back and then charged, jumping into the air.

"Veau Shot!"

"White Swan Arabesque!"

They both landed after switching places, but as Sanji knelt down, Mr. 2 "Bon Clay" flew into a wall and was out for the count.

"I've lost… so please kill me. I am fated to fade away from this organization." Mr. 2 said.

Sanji then just offered his hand.

"You fight well. We're done here." Sanji said.

The two grasped hands as Mr. 2 was on the verge of tears.

(The proof of friendship...between two strong opponents. I won't cry!) Mr. 2 thought.

Sanji then kicked him down.

"LAter." Sanji said.

"Ah… he actually did finish it…" Mr. 2 said before passing out.

As the marines joined the fight and the bomb threat was stopped, Robin was betrayed by Crocodile, stabbing her after the Ponegliph found was a fake.

"Dont think for a second I didnt see through you. Water is useless if it cant touch me." Crocodile said.

As robin fell to the ground, Hope caught her in a kightly way.

"Youre okay, right?" Hope asked.

"I'll be fine." Robin said weakly.

"You should know this, Nico Robin. Throughout my entire life, I have never trusted a single person." Crocodile said.

Hope laid Robin against the wall as Luffy and the others arrived.

"Save your strength, Robin." Hope said as Luffy ran up to him. "Weve got this son of a bitch."

Heroes vs Crocodile

"You have no reason to be here! Are you really going to die for someone else?" Crocodile taunted.

"You don't understand anything at all!" Luffy shouted.

"WHo do you think I am? Time to dry all of you up!" Crocodile said.

"Vivi tells others not to die even though she'll go and die to help others." Luffy said.

"So why not just abandon such a nuisance." Crocodile asked.

"Shes part of my crew! I dont want her to die!" Luffy said.

They did considerable damage to crocodile.

"I've had enough of this." Crocodile said grabbing his hook and removing a sheath on it.

"Wait, thats removeavle?" Viola asked.

"Yes. This is my poison hook!" Crocodile said swinging it.

"Wont stop us!" Damien said grabbing it and breaking it off. "Luffy!" he said throwing Crocodile by the end of his hook to him.

"I dont care who you are! Im gonna surpass you!" Luffy said launching Crocodile High into the air. He then ballooned up and twisted, spiraling after him. Hope then launched into the air on his own.

"This is for Robin! Spectrum…!" Hope said.

"Gum-Gum…!" Luffy said.

"Desert…." Crocodile said preparing an attack as well.

"Impact!"

"Storm!"

"La Spada!" Crocodile shouted sending down four large blades made of sand only for their fists to shatter them and begin a vicious beat down on Crocodile until he finally broke through the ruins and out into the city, defeated.

"Hows that… croc?" Hope said landing.

"Youre both impressive…" Robin said still on the ground.

"I get it. My crime is keeping you alive." Hope said. "How about you tell luffy...you wanna join up with him."

"Later." Robin said.

"That works for me." Hope said.

As they left, Hope realized something.

"Hey, if this is another timeline, they would never have met Manaphy, right?" Hope asked.

"Yeah. Though I did expect this." Jexi said. "These Straw Hats are the ones that live here in the 5th universe. But we have the prime ones, so that makes them special."

"So then, lets continue." Hope said.


	11. Rumble Evolution: Viola

Viola was walking through the ship when she spied into Inga's little research room. "Inga? You in? I was wondering if you have seen my new top." Viola said before spying one of the rumble balls on the table. "Oh. Some kind of Russian candies I guess." she said taking it. "Well, when in rome." she smiled popping it into her mouth and ingesting it.

"Hmm. What a curious flavor." Viola said as she felt a bit of sweat on her forehead. "Whew. Who turned up the AC?" she said as she walked out.

The rumble ball's nutrients were hard at work already. They entered the blood stream and forced her blood cells to speed up, increasing flow and heating up her entire body.

"Whew. Its so hot. I need to find someplace cool." Viola said as she was running, unaware of how fast she was actually going.

She ran right into the ships pool. "Not exactly in a swimsuit, but good enough." she said jumping right in. But as soon as she did, it quickly evaporated leaving her high and dry. "Oh come on!" she shouted standing back up.

She then went back to the research room, her skin heating up and turning red.

"Its so hot I'm getting rosy skinned. I gotta find a way to cover this up." Viola said. "I know Inga has some sun screen in here. Where is it?" she said searching through the equipment.

"Viola, you see other rumble ba…. Sweet mother russia!" Inga said seeing Viola rummaging through her room.

"Oh. So it wasn't a russian candy?" Viola asked.

"No. I don't even like sweets." Inga said.

"Well, then ...help me cool off! I feel like I'm in a sauna thats melting the arctic." Viola said.

"Come to testing room, quickly." Inga said.

"No! I need….cool!" she shouted running thru a wall, which was melting after touching her skin.

"Not...good." Inga said as she decided to follow. "Hmm. Rumble Ball seems to be speeding up her blood cells, thus resulting in red skin and feelings of heat. She literally burning up."

"I need….coool!" Viola shouted running fast as she was tossing some heavy objects out of her way before running into the freezer.

"Also seem to increase her speed and strength." Inga said before seeing the locked freezer.

"Ah. This is more like it." Viola said inside.

"Come out now, Viola. I know what is wrong." Inga said.

"Uh...maybe you wanna come back later. I think something else is about to happen." Viola said.

"Oh. I wonder what…" Inga began before a boom was heard through out the ship as the freezer was blown open as Viola sat there with her skin back to normal

"Hehehe. At least I don't feel hot anymore, right?" Viola said chuckling nervously.

"Hmm. Appears heat only temporary in her case. Only lasted 10 minutes before exploding as excess energy. Appear rumble ball effects not permanent for every enhanced." Inga said. "Must make sure to record this."

"Well, I think I'm gonna go and...whoa!" Viola said tripping.

"Not again." Inga said before another boom was heard.

"Sorry." Viola said. 


	12. The 100 Million Beli Man

Narrator: After the Strawhats had left Alabasta and recruited Nico Robin, a large ship had fallen from the sky and crashed into the water, breaking apart. The Log Pose pointed to the sky. The crew sailed till reaching Jaya, in a small place known as Mock Town. Robin had one piece of info however. On the edge of the town was a man driven out for talking about his dreams.

This man was Mont Blanc Cricket, a descendant of Mont Blanc Noland, who lied about seeing a city of gold and was executed. His story was made into a picture book called 'Noland the Liar.' Cricket searched for this supposed city of gold to clear his ancestors name. He encouraged Luffy and his crew to go and find the city themselves in the SKy Islands.

The only way up there was to take the Knock Up Stream, and to do it they had to repair the Going Merry. Leaving the ship to Cricket, the crew goes after the gold stolen by the Aptly name Hyena, Bellamy.

(END)

"Bellamy! Where are you? Give back old diamond heads gold!" Luffy shouted.

"This city is large. Wouldn't it be better to ask someone?" Robin said.

The groups began beating against the pirates that reside in Mock Town before Robin restrained one of them.

"I'm running low on patience. Could you possibly tell me where Bellamy is?" Robin asked the pirate.

"Ugh, did you guys come to take back the gold bars we got from the liar? He's a descendant of liar Noland." the pirate said.

"Liar Noland. Tell us more." Sunset said.

"You don't know? Well, story is that Noland was an explorer named Mont Blanc Noland. A king believed his story of a city of gold and when they went to find it, nothing but jungle. The king was furious and had ordered Noland to be executed. Then, Noland said his final words: "It must gone and sunk into the sea!" the pirate said.

"Interesting story." Sunset said as it was shown that Tattletell was hanging off him. "He really doesn't know where Bellamy is. He must be somewhere in the village."

"If we fight enough people, Im sure it'll draw him out." Hope said.

"Wihahahaha! I think you outta worry about those ships of yours." said a voice as a large man in a mask approached.

Mysterious Pirate

Jesus Burgess

"Who the heck is that?" Hope said.

"Hes not the only one, look!" Viola said pointing to a large chubby man in red.

"That face….no doubt. I know who that is." Aelita said. "Marshall D. Teach, though I think you recognize him better as Blackbeard."

"To get noticed immediately… thats a surprise. Zehahahahah!" Blackbeard laughed.

Mysterious Pirate

Marshall D. Teach

"How do you know this guy?" Zinia asked.

"He's the reason Ace was caught." Aelita told her quietly.

"He is? SHould we beat him?" Zinia said.

"We should focus on that Burgess guy and keep him busy. If he makes it to the ship, hes gonna smash it." Lacy said.

"Leave it to me. Let's go at it, Luchador!" Zinia said running at Burgess with full force to feel something pulling her back. "Huh?"

Behind her stood Blackbeard as a darkness came from his hand trying to pull her in.

"Zehahahah! Like my Dark-Dark Fruit powers? Watch and learn!" Blackbeard said as Zinia got pulled to his hand as he punched her down.

"I gotta hurry." Zinia said trying to run but her engines not popping out of her legs. "Somethings wrong. I can't use my power!"

"Zehahaha! The beauty of my devil fruit powers, I can temporarily steal away the powers of others! Zehahahaha!" Blackbeard laughed.

"Zinia's in trouble!" Hope said.

"We cant stop a human made of darkness, what do we do?" Lacy asked.

"Just let me." Aelita said hitting Blackbeard with an Energy Field.

"Zah! Its hurts! It hurts!" Blackbeard shouted.

"The Dark Dark fruit. While its powerful, its got two things about it: it can't turn a person into darkness and the user feels double the normal amount of pain." Aelita said.

"You… what do they call you?" Blackbeard asked.

"They call me an Angel. The world Im from, I cant explain it. All I can say is…. The sign of my wings is a sign of a guardian angel." Aelita said. "Take care of Burgess. I can hold this one off."

Zinia felt power in her legs again. She then moved to Burgess.

"Remember me?" Zinia said.

"Wiihahahahah! You really wanna go against me? You should know this, I'm a fighting champion! And that ships as good as a pile of firewood!" Burgess laughed.

"You don't know who you are dealing with. I'm a turbo fast girl." Zinia said as her legs revved as she charged at Burgess. "Turbo Charge...Roundhouse!" she shouted kicking Burgess across the face and knocking him into the sea.

"Looks like we have to pull back. You havent seen the last of us, angel!" Blackbeard laughed as he walked off.

"I know we haven't, Blackbeard." Aelita said.

It was at this moment Titanica was further into the town and saw someone bounce into her path.

"Haha hah! Aw, is the little girl lost in a town of ROgues?" he asked.

"You, youre Bellamy, right?" Titnaica asked.

55 millon Big time rookie

Bellamy the Hyena

"Hahaha! So ya heard of me! Nice. Anyway, you can't beat me girl! I got the power of the Boing Boing Fruit! I'm a human spring!" Bellamy said springing all over.

"You are like a spring. If I get too big, I'll end up an easy target, so….I'll just fight you without using a single power." Titanica said standing still as Bellamy bounced and luffy walked up.

"Ha ha ha! Listen, loser girl...you know how to throw a punch?" Bellamy asked. He then bounce up to a wall. "I'll finish you in an instant. Spring Hopper!"

Bellamy was bouncing faster than the eye could see.

"Hah ha ha! That old man is just like that boy! A family of pure idiots believing in some ancestral nonsense that happened 400 years ago! What city of gold? Or Sky Islands? The Age of Dreams is over, along with those disgraceful pirates!" Bellamy laughed as he got behind her as she raised a fist.

"You asked me...if I knew how to throw a punch." Titanica said as Bellamy came at her. But as he did, she punched him in the head right into the ground, no size changes nor alteration. Just a single normal punch.

"No way… she beat bellamy without changing size… who the hell is she?!" a pirate said.

"Guess I have gotten stronger since that first day. Now listen up, you can tell your friends or maybe even your bosses that your captain got beat by Giant Conqueror Titanica! If you ever come near my friends...I'll come after you too!" she shouted as the pirates ran in fear.

"Giant Conqueror… nice name." Luffy said smiling.

Titanica then thought to herself. "It really has been since then. I want to be stronger, bigger. I want the same feeling I had back then, when I first got this way...I want to be the giant that protects Hope."

It was later on the seas where the Merry now had a chickens crest and waddle along with wings as it sailed out to see. The clouds got darker and darker before the water suddenly shot up into the sky without warning. By hoisting the sails, they actually few to the Sky Island.


	13. Adventures on Skypiea

Narrator: With help from Mont Blanc Noland, the Straw Hats were able to use the Knock Up Stream and arrived safely in the Sky Islands. This country was called Skypiea or the Upper Yard, and was ruled by a god named Enel. Enel kept the sky people in the holy land under constant surveillance.

Meanwhile, there was another power that opposed Enel. These were the Shandians and they waged constant war against Enel to take back their homeland. Under these circumstances, Luffy and his crew were accused of Illegal entry into the country and were ordered to face "Divine Judgment."

(END)

It was then shown that the Merry was being taken away with Nami, Zoro, Chopper and Robin on board.

"You will face the judgment of heaven! Those found with the crime of illegal entry must face judgment from the high priests inside of the Upper Yard." a guard said.

"Where are they?" Luffy demanded.

"To the sacrificial altar. If you wish to save them, you'll have to brave against the warring forces inside." the guard said.

"Then I guess we'll be going there." Luffy said leaving with Usopp, Sanji and the heroes.

Nearby, a dark skinned man had heard of all of this.

Shandorian Leader

Wiper

"Blue Sea People are going to take down the priests? How convenient. Now is the time to strike." he said.

Sitting in his throne was a familiar man with long earlobes.

Skypiea's one god

God Enel

"Yahahaha! Looks like things are about to get exciting!" Enel said.

"Let's go! To the Upper Yard! We'll get our crew back and the Going Merry too!" Luffy said.

They fought Enel's forces and spread out, looking for the others.

"Guys. I just found the Merry. Its at the Altar but it looks like Chopper's the only one onboard. Everyone else seems to have ventured off." Rise said using Himiko.

"We'll split up and find everyone, then. Robin, Zoro and Nami should be still unaccounted for, so lets find em!" Hope said.

Usopp found Robin first.

"Ah, long-nose. You and everyone else made it okay." Robin said.

"You too, Robin! Let's hurry to Going Merry!" Usopp said.

Then after that, Sanji found Nami.

"Nami, my dear! I've come to save you! Ho ho!" Sanji said.

Treasure Event!

"You say stuff about these tests and trials. But honestly, we don't know what you're talking about. But we'll take it on. Whatever this dumb test is. Why you ask? Because it is my duty to protect these fair ladies. In other words, thats right. This is a "test of love!" Sanji said.

"Uh…" Hope said looking at Nami.

"Alright. Whatever! Let's go to Going Merry." Nami said.

Zoro made it back to them as well as they marched right to the Altar and saved Chopper as well as the Going Merry.

"Hmm." Alibaba pondered.

"What's going on?" Aladdin asked.

"I'm thinking. What if the city of gold Noland found didn't sink into the sea, but rose right into the sky?" Alibaba said.

"Then let's go find us some gold!" Nami said as a few of the members moved out with the Shandorians making their move with Wiper blasting away with his Burn Bazooka.

"Begone Blue Sea People or I will destroy you like I will Enel!" Wiper said.

"Go deal with him! I'll keep Merry safe!" Usopp said as they ran off.

Treasure Event!

"Phew. Merry's going to be safe. All that I need to do is fix the mast…" Usopp said.

As soon as they left, Usopp was hearing a pounding sound. "What the? No one should be onboard the ship. And this fog is so thick."

Onboard was the shadow of a small being with a hammer repairing the Merry.

"The Merry's been repaired! But who was that? Say, Merry, I wonder who that was." Usopp said.

Back with the others, they started waging battle with the Shandorians as well as Wiper himself

"Begone, Blue Sea People!" Wiper shouted firing his bazooka at the incoming heroes. "We will take back our homeland and light it. The Light of Shandora!"

"What is this light? Why are you fighting us for it?" Hope asked.

"This light is the golden belfry that sits in upper yard. Our first chief, Kalgera, protected it and was saved by a man from the blue sea. We want our holy land back to reclaim the light. We'll do it in memory of him and the human, Noland!" Wiper said.

"You mean the liar? Him?" Hope asked. "Then we have the same objective, then."

"How exactly?" Wiper asked.

"This light has to be a bell. If we ring it, Cricket will hear it and know the stories weren't crazy. Everyone will know they'll be true. We'll light a light of dreams inside of everyone's hearts." Erica said.

Wiper considered this for a moment before speaking up. "People of the Blue Sea, Shandorians, we move...to Upper Yard! As one!" Wiper ordered.

"You...alright. Let's go!" Luffy shouted.

As they marched up to the Upper Yard, they were surprised to see the place that would have held the bell did not have it there anymore.

"Is this some cruel joke? Where is the bell?" Wiper said.

"Yahahaha!" laughed Enel as the ground shook as a large ship was surfacing with the bell onboard. "The circuit for this ark's ultimate ability is opened!"

Out of the large ship same storm clouds that began to stretch all over Skypiea. "While this thunder cloud increases its energy, the entirety of Skypiea will be shrouded in darkness. Now, let's begin the feast. Mamaragen!"

Lightning strikes then began to strike all over Skypiea.

"He's crazy!" Hope said.

"Hes only crazy because he ate a devil fruit! The Rumble Rumble Fruit. He's a lightning man." Jexi said.

"Yahahahahaha! Now, I will be free of this pathetic land and have the Vearth all for myself. Only Upper Yard will remain!" Enel said as he laughed.

"We're going up there!" Luffy shouted as he and Lacy both stretched their arms as they approached Enel onboard his ship.

"Games over, you long earlobe freak." Lacy said.

"Yahahahaha! We shall see!" Enel said zapping them both with lightning. But to his surprise, both of them were okay. "Huh? Let's try that again." he said zapping them again, same result. "What sort of magic is this?"

Hope then leaped up with Inga and Titanica.

"Its not magic, and that Devil fuirt went you your head. It makes sense since Luffy and Lacy are rubber people. You know what that means, right?" Hope said.

"Rubber? What on earth is that?" Enel said before being punched by Luffy and Lacy.

"Rubber cant conduct electricity. In other words… Luffy and Lacy are… youre only two natural enemies!" Inga said.

"Grr. You cannot defeat me. I am invincible. I...am a god!" Enel declared.

Luffy and Lacy vs Enel

"You are no god, you're just a sad man who can't even differ between reality and fiction anymore." Lacy said.

'I am god! You are just Paramecia scum! There's no way I'd lose to the likes of you!" Enel said firing a beam of electricity.

"Who the hell cares if you're a god? What kind of god can't save anything?" Luffy shouted as he and Lacy beat on Enel.

"Ergh… Lighting!" Enel said meleing the gold onto Luffys arm. "Reforge!"

"Hot, hoooot!" Luffy said falling over.

"Crap, hes falling!" Hope said.

"He wont!" Wiper said jumping onto the vine, placing his bandaged arm on it. "Reject!" he shouted knocking down the entire vine. "Ring it Strawhat! The Light of Shandora!" Wiper called out.

"You scoundrels…!" Enel said charging up.

"Gum Gum…" Luffy said.

"200 Volt Amaru!" Enel shouted becoming a large electric being as he fired a lightning beam at Luffy only for him not to take damage.

"Golden Rifle!" Luffy shouted delivering a hard punch to Enel, sending him right into the bell and knocking him out for good as the sound of the bell ringed throughout the high seas.

"Hey! Diamond head geezer! Are you listening? There it is! The City of Gold!" Luffy shouted on high as his shadow was shown in the seas below.

"We did it! Another arc completed!" Jexi said.

"Yeah, but one question…." Hope said as they zoomed out on Skypiea. "How the hell do we get back down?!" 


	14. Titanica's Power in Water 7

Titanica sat in her room as she looked at her own hands.

"Gosh, it really has been so long since that day. That day when Hope met me. I've gotten a lot stronger since that day. My strength even retains even when normal sized. I actually took out someone at my weak normal size." Titanica said chuckling to herself a bit.

Then titanica thought of her origin.

"That sensation i felt when growing… it felt weird, yet also, really right. I've always been a runt, yet it felt so amazing to be the big girl for once." Titanica said.

A flashback showed her growing in her own house.

"I admit, I was really scared, even the Hero Association thought I was a threat. They locked me in that warehouse for so long. But then, my shyness melted away when Hope said those words to me…"

"You're not gonna hide anymore. You're coming with me, my friend." Hope said in her head.

"That does it. In order to be the giant i am… I need to know how much stronger I am." Titanica said.

Titanica marched her way to the lab where she found Inga closing it off. "What's going on?"

"Apologies, but lab and testing in has been closed off due to explosive problems." Inga said eyeing a top naked Viola.

"Sorry." she said slinking off.

"Hmm. Biggening probably not good idea on small ship. But testing fighting prowless not bad idea. We meet in training room in 10 minutes." Inga said.

"Actually, i was thinking about seeing how big i can go." Titanica said. "See, I remember hearing I had no limit and…"

"You try that, you sink ship by exceeding weight limit." Inga said.

"So i'll go outside then, where I can really stretch out. See ya." Titanica said heading outside.

Later….

"This seems like a good spot. No one will see me get so big, and the cloud covers nice." Titanica said in a deserted cloud area of skypiea.

"Okay, lets start out slow and small. About 30 ft for starters." Titanica said as she slowly grew larger with the top of her head peaking over a few trees. "Not bad. Now 50ft." she said growing to her original giants height. "Heh. Being this tall...brings back a lot of memories for me." she said.

She thought of the advantages of being big, seeing farther for one and picking up objects.

"At this height. WIth a good enough stomp, i could make the whole country quake." Titanica said as he foot actually sunk through the clouds. "Oh right. Sky Island." she said pulling it out. "Still, Hope and those guys, they've taken me to some pretty impossible places. Places I never thought even existed."

She felt good being with them as she came to a solid spot.

"Okay. No limit, no fear. Slow pace though. Ready… here goes. Speed it to 70." she said growing a bit larger as she didn't notice some of the land underneath her shrunk.

"Now, let's go 100!" Titanica said reaching 100 feet, seeing far over the horizon of Skypiea. But as she enjoyed the sight, she also lost her footing and slipped off into the cloud ocean as she fell through.

"Ugh! Stupid! Next time find a place where there is lots of land like a continent." Titanica said as she fell towards the sea. She quickly shrank down to normal before going smaller to mouse size where she then landed on something. "Huh? What did I…" she began before seeing she was on a train that was on rails in the water.

"The Sea Train. So there must be a town. Water 7. Luffy must already be there. I'll go to water 7 on my own. Just gotta ride the rails." Titanica said as she suddenly slipped off but was quickly grabbed by someone on the train. She was pulled in and put on the table. She looked up.

"Whoa. You gotta be careful, little girl. Sea trains aren't meant to be ridden on top." said a guy with sunglasses and big arms with stars.

Franky Family Leader

Franky

"Um, are you headed back to Water 7?" Titanica aske growing back to normal.

"Ow! You grow back. Must have eaten one of those Devil Fruits, huh. I can roll with that. Yeah, I just came back from the black market. Going home to my boys, the Franky Family." Franky said.

"I was just… testing out my powers, trying to get bigger." Titanica said.

"Oh… you should continue doing it some other time! I bet you can get way past 100 ft. You could be queen of the giants if you wanted! Ow! So much energy!" he said taking out a guitar. "I call this one...Giant sized dreams."

"Once I head to Water 7, I'll try it. Know a place there where I can grow and wont be seen?" Titanica asked.

"I know just the place. And it wont crack under all that weight." Franky said. "But, you probably should hold off on growing. Aqua Laguna's comin in today."

"Im not just a devil fruit user, but I'll be careful." Titanica said.

"Anyway, you can come to my place. Plenty of room where you won't be an eyesore." Franky said. "Oh, forgot to introduce myself. Name's Franky."

:nice to meet you franky." Titanica said, even thought theyve already met.

At the stretch of land in the Franky family….

"What the? No way…" Franky said seeing the men beaten to a pulp and the house wrecked. "What the hell...happened here?"

"Uh, I love what you've done with the place?" Titanica asked.

"Big Bro!" the men said in happiness.

"Guys! WHat happened?!" Franky said.

"These guys came into Water 7 lookin to get their ship fixed by Galley-La and they beat us up cause we took 2 million beli of their 3 million. They tore us up bro. It was the Straw Hats." one of them said.

"Straw Hat huh? I'm gonna tear them a new one!" Franky said. "Girl, you stay here. You grow big in the city, you end up wrecking it. I want you to clean this place up."

Franky ran out as the men and Titanica cleaned up.

"Man, this is the second worst thing to happen in Water 7. After that assassination attempt on Iceburg." one of them said.

"Who did it?" Titanica asked.

"You didn't hear? It was the Devil Child. Nico Robin and the Straw Hats." another said.

"They woudnt do this, I know it." Titanica said seeing the paper. "Robin…." Titanica said as she tossed the paper and marched to the city.

"Where you going?" one of them asked.

"Setting things right." Titanica said seeing the town already in chaos. " Looks like Luffy's finished with Usopp and tearing the place up with the others. Im going too."

"Help…." a voice said.

"Huh?" Titanica said as she looked at the scrap yard. It was there she saw the Merry sitting on top.

"Merry?" Titanica asked.

"I want to sail...one more time." a voice said from it.

"I'll get you somebody who can fix and sail you. Im gonna go help my friends." Titanica said. "I wanted to get big today. When I get there…. I'll show them what I can…" she said before an attack from behind hit her. She looked up to see a man with black horn hair and a suit.

"Giant Conqueror Titanica….this is as far as you go." he said.

CP9

Blueno

"Blueno. You ate the Door-Door fruit." Titanica said.

"I'm impressed you heard of me considering I don't let my identity get out." Blueno said. "But I do have a job to do."

Titanica then got up and readied herself. "You wanna get to Lucci and finish luffy and the others? You gotta go through me!"

Titanica vs Blueno

"Tempest Kick!" Blueno said sending out a powerful wave from his kick that hit against Titanica but resulted in destroying a few buildings and a cut in her arms and legs.

"Youre more durable than i thought against a Six Powers user like myself." Blueno said.

"I gotta admit, I was surprised that attack could actually hurt me." Titanica said. "Now, my turn!" she said growing her arm to crush him.

"Air Door!" Blueno said making a door in midair, walking through it and closing it before the attack hit.

"Forgot about that…" Titanica said befor sensing it. "Behind me!"

She back flipped out of the way of a Finger Pistol attack and a tempest kick.

"She has good reaction speed." Blueno said. "Is it because of her power, or…?"

Blueno noticed that Titanica was now smaller than normal.

"I see now. You shrank to gain more speed to avoid my attack." Blueno said.

"Im not a giant, or a dwarf.' Titanica said. "I'm...a hero!"

"Such brave last words." Blueno said before his Transponder Snail rang.

"Blueno, we have Nico Robin and Cutty Flam. Meet us back on the Sea Train." a mans voice said.

"Understood, Lucci." Blueno said. "Unfortunately, I have to let you live another day." he said before creating a door and entering and closing it.

"Franky has the blueprints to Pluton, and Robin can translate them." Titanica said. "So everyone will be heading to THAT place."

A large tower was in the place mentioned.

"Jugement Island...Enies Lobby." Titanica said. "I have to go."

"Us too!" a franky family member said. "Our bro is in there and we won't stop until we free him. So lead us, Big Sis!"

"Im not your big sis, literally…" Titanica said.

"You arent. Its just a term we're calling our temporary leader. Our bro trusted you for some reason, so you have to be the one to help us get him back!" another said.

"So what are we waiting for? To Enies Lobby!" Titanica said.

"Yeah!" the family cheered loudly.


	15. Pirates vs CP9

Narrator: Having met Franky and knowing his capture along with Nico Robin, the Giantess human Titanica follows after Luffy and company to rescue them both at the Island of Judgement, Enies Lobby. It was hard getting the heroes attention as she sailed to the island, but Hope and Inga found her and joined up, leaving the crew behind.

They made it just in time to see Luffy beat Blueno with Second Gear, and looking through binoculars, Titanica saw the dramatic event unfold as the Strawhats enter a standoff between them, and CP9's director, Spandam.

(END)

"Go away! Just let me die!" Robin shouted.

"Wah hahahahaha!" laughed a man with an iron mask. "Allow me to show you why nothing will ever change no matter how hard you try! CP9 is the strongest Cipher Pol group in the entire world Government. Furthermore….I have the authority to summon the Buster Call!" he said showing a golden Transponder Snail.

"A buster call?" Titanica asked.

"Its a powerful artillery raid where nothing is left standing. It just so happens to be what Robin ran from all those years ago back on Ohara." Hope said.

"Now artillery strike… is in hands of that man." Inga said.

"Look above you!" Spandam said mentioning the flag. "That flag represents 170 united nations of the world government! Seeing it, do you realize how tiny you are?!"

"Like Jexi and Luffy, and everyone else give a damn." Hope said.

"Sogeking." Luffy said.

"Yeah?" The masked sniper asked.

"Shoot that flag down." Luffy said.

"Roger!" Sogeking replied.

"Oh no… he cannot be serious!" Titanica said.

"Special attack! Fire Bird Star!" Sogeking said as a phoenix burned the flag off.

"Its better I'm not up there, because…" Hope said.

"The pirates….have declared war against the World Government!" a marine shouted.

"Not just them. The Dimensional Heroes and Shining Hope Squad also declare war!" Jexi shouted as his members and the Hope Squad members stood there as well.

"What?! Youre kidding me!" Hope said before Inga stood there like that did. "Inga?"

"Color boy...he make good point. So what if one world hates us? Not like we haven't caused enough trouble already." Inga said.

"Ah, nuts to this!" Hope said getting up there too. "Robin! Say it! Say you want to live!"

Robin welled up with tears before finally yelling it out….

"I want to live! Please, take me out to sea with you!" Robin shouted.

Regarding Robin as his favorite member, hope slammed his fists. "Team, lets get her back!"

"Yeah!" they all shouted

The members moved out quickly as Hope got beside Jexi. "I still can't believe you did that!" Hope said.

"So what? Its just one world. Besides, wouldn't you do the same if one of your friends was up there?" Jexi asked.

"You got me there. Lets raise some hell!" Hope shouted.

"We won't be able to get in with the bridge raised, so take the towers! Make them lower the bridge!" Erza shouted.

The heroes split into two groups each and didn't waste time gaining control over each tower, lowering the draw bridge as they charged in where they caught sight of Franky battling against workers of the government.

"Oh! You guys made it! Bout time you showed up." Franky said.

"Im glad youre okay, Franky." Titancica said.

"We gotta hurry, girl! They're takin Robin to the Bridge of Hesitation to the Gates of Justice. We don't have time to wait around." Franky said.

"We have to take the keys from Jabra and Kaku though…" Hope said.

"Sanji already left with Sogeking to face Jabra and Zoro's already gone to face Kaku." Rise informed.

In the wolfs den of the tower, Ruby had reached it where she saw Sogeking on the ground with a large wolf man on top of him.

"Hahaha! You fool! I'm a wolf meaning I'm gonna kill you in an instant." he taunted.

CP9

Jabra

Ruby drew crimson rose.

"Youre not threatening, even Beowulves can strike fear into him.' Ruby said.

"I don't even know what that means." Jabra said. "Ain;t this funny? Little red riding hoods come to face the big bad wolf." Jabra said.

"Im no second rate riding hood." Ruby said using her Speed semblance as darting around Jabra, cutting and shooting him.

"What? I cant hit her! SHes moving faster than the speed of sound. Looks like I gotta trick her." Jabra thought. "Please. Help! Robin is my sister and I've been lookin for her. I gotta save her." Jabra said.

"Really? I'll go rescue her right away…" Sanji said before kicking him hard. "You idiot! As if anyone will believe a story like that!"

"How did he...gah!" Jabra said being kicked to the other side of the room. "Ah!" he said seeing sanji spin around before his own leg caught on fire.

"Diable Jambe." Sanji said leaping right at Jabra, who did the same.

"Moonlight Ten Finger Pistol!" Jabra said making a jaw shape with his claws before Sanji kicked it apart before kicking Jabra in the face.

"Diable Jambe! Flambage….Shot!" Sanji said sending Jabra right into the ground as Sanji landed with is leg extinguished. "God created food, but the devil created spices. Guess I spiced that one too much." Sanji said walking away from the unconscious Jabra.

"Amazing." Ruby said. "How's it looking with Kaku, peko?"

Peko was parrying Kakus blades plus his neck.

"Harder than it looks. This giraffe boy doesnt seem to quit." Peko said.

"Giraffe boy? Boy? I am a full fledged giraffe!" Kaku said.

CP9

Kaku

"You seem like your ego gets the better of you from up high. Do you even care if you fall?" Peko said.

"You are the one who's going to fall." Kaku said pulling his neck in as he fired his head out. Before Peko could be hit, Zoro blocked it for her.

"Oi. This guy needs to learn that the bigger you are...the harder you fall!" Zoro said knocking Kaku back.

When Kaku looked back, he saw Zoro had six arms, three faces and nine swords.

"There it is! Zoro's ultimate techique!" Odd said.

"Deadly Nine Sword Style. Asura!" Zoro said.

"You will not beat me. I will tear you apart with the strongest Tempest Kick. The Sky Slicer!" Kaku said as he spun on his arm.

"The road to battle is laced with untold hardship…" Zoro said slicing through the kick and cutting into Kaku. "Asura: Ichibugin!"

Kaku then fell after that with a huge crash.

"I have a lot to catch up too in the way of the sword…" Peko said.

"Good news. Jabra and Kaku are down! We can get through the gates!" Rise said.

But as the others were running, Lucci was soon standing in there way.

"So, here we meet again, Straw Hat." he said.

CP9

Rob Lucci

"Ah! The pigeon guy!" Luffy said immediately attacking as Lucci blocked.

"At least permit me to say I will not let you pass." Lucci said.

"Lets teach this cat some house training!" Hope said.

"That was really bad." Inga said.

"I know… ah, lets just beat him up already!" Hope said.

Heroes vs Rob Lucci

"Weve fought him before, hes very strong. He can further enhance his Six powers with his devil fruit." Jexi said.

"What did he eat?" Hope said.

"Let me show you." Lucci said expanding into a large cat hybrid. "The Cat-Cat fruit: Model Leopard." Lucci said.

"Freaky." Hope said.

"Yeah, first time ranma saw it, he was afraid of it because he has a fear of cats." Pit said.

"Ah come on. Tell everyone why don't ya? I only got through it cause I was thinking of his human form the whole time." Ranma said.

"Regardless, we dont beat him, we dont get to Robin in time. In short, he's the last hurdle we gotta jump." Ichigo said.

"No worries. I got a way." Luffy said putting a thumb in his mouth. "Gear….3rd!" Luffy said blowing in as his arm enlarged. "Bone Balloon! This is the arm of a giant!"

"Hey, that looks like my…!" Titanica said.

"You actually inspired him?" Erica asked.

"Gum Gum…!" Luffy said.

"Hey hey! At least let us move first! Look out!" Dan said.

"Giant Pistol!" Luffy shouted hitting Lucci through the wall. But after, the air rushed out of him leaving him small and shrunken.

"This just like when I go over muscle limit." Inga said.

"I see. So this is like doping. You're shortening your own life this way." Lucci said dusting himself off.

"But to him, it doesnt matter as long as robin is back with him." Hope said as Luffy grew back and pumped up.

"Im not gonna turn this off until I beat you." Luffy said.

"Its all or nothing. DOnt let luffy take to much damage!" Jexi said.

Before Luffy could attack, he was grabbed by Lucci's tail as Lucci pointed both hands at him. "Rokugun!" he shouted hitting Luffy with a powerful attack before letting him fall.

"Bastard!" Dan said.

As Lucci was walking away, he stopped for a moment to look to see Luffy get back up and steaming. "Gum gum…"

"Iron Body!" Lucci said as the fists hit his body and repeatedly hit him at speeds too fast to see.

"Jet….Gatling!" Luffy shouted.

He crashed him all the way through the first support of the bridge before collapsing.

"Lets go back together, Robin!" Luffy said.

"Luffy….won!" Usopp shouted. "Now leave her escort squad to me!"

Hope was the first on the scene as he saw Robin with Spandam pressing on a transponder snail.

"Damn it! Why can't I get in touch with anyone?" Spandam shouted.

"That's….the Buster Call!" Robin said.

"Huh?" Spandam said before realizing he was pressing on the golden transponder snail.

"This island is going to be wiped out!" Robin shouted.

"Ah! I didn't mean to! I ordered a Buster Call!" Spandam shouted loudly.

Hope knocked out Spandam and released robin. "Guys, Spandam called in the heat, we have gotta get off Enies lobby, now!"

"Its too late….they're already here." Robin said pointing ahead as naval warships were quickly approaching.

"Damn, and theres no ship to get you outta here, and luffy cant move.." Hope said before hearing a voice. "Down… look down?"

"Chopper! Did you look?" Nami said.

"Yeeeees!" Choppper said.

"Only one thing left to do. Robin, get luffy into the sea." Hope said.

"I can do that. Cien Fleur!" Robin said as the hands tossed Luffy off.

"Everyone. To the sea!" Usopp shouted.

"To the sea!" Nami shouted.

"To the sea!" Chopper shouted.

Everyone jumped off as they were falling towards the sea.

"Get on the Merry!" Usopp shouted as the Going Merry was down below.

"I came for you!" Merry said.

"Merry! How?" Luffy said.

"I told Iceburg about the ship before heading for Enies Lobby. He fixed it up. Now we can leave this place!" Titanica said.

Using their skills, they sailed right out of Enies lobby through the ships.

As they sailed away from Enies Lobby, they soon caught sight of the Galley La ship ahead. But before that, Merry began to shake as it soon split apart.

"Merry!" Luffy said.

"It wanted to sail one last time. But it was already deemed not fit to sail, so this is natural." Hope said. "You did a great thing bringing it back."

"Now its time to see her off." Iceberg said.

"All right." Luffy said.

It was later that the crew stood on a boat as Luffy approached on another with a lit torch.

"Merry, the bottom of the sea is dark and scary. So we're going to sea you off. Its probably better Usopp didn't see this." Luffy said.

Luffy then set fire to the Merry as it quickly spread across the ship.

"I'm sorry...I wanted to take you all a little further." Merry said.

'We should be the ones apologizing!" Luffy shouted. "I sucked behind the wheel and ended up crashing you into rocks and an iceberg. We ripped your sail. Sanji and Zoro were always breaking things on you because they're dumb. Usopp went and fixed you but he was terrible at it. We're sorry, Merry!"

"But I was happy for it. Thank you for treating me kindly." Merry said.

Some of the crew was crying at this sight as were a few of the members as Luffy gave one loud shout as snow fell. "Merry!"

"Man, that was emotional." Hope said.

"It always is." Jexi said as Hope saw tears rolling down Jexi's face. "Its always sad, to say goodbye to good friends. Especially like this."

"I didnt think you, a manly man, would cry." Hope said.

'It doesn't matter how tough or manly you get or are. You're still human in your heart." jexi said.


	16. A Fist of Love

Narrator: Having successfully rescued Robin and Franky, the crew returned to Water 7. However, having lost the Going Merry, they had no way to set sail again. Then, Franky appeared and offered to build the crew a new ship. Franky's heart desire was to build a "ship of dreams." With the help of Iceberg and Galley La, Franky built the new ship for them. But the crew waited for Usopp to return after a few peaceful days. However, this all changed when a big shot marine went after Luffy and the crew.

Approaching the wall of Galley La were the marines with a man in a dog mask as well as a short girl with a small body approached the wall. The man breathed on his hand and broke down the wall.

"Crap! The marines are onto us." Natsu said.

The man walked in as he looked at the sleeping Luffy and punched him. "Wake up, you damn idiot!" he shouted.

"Ow! That really hurts!" Luffy shouted.

"How can that hurt you? You're made of rubber!" Sanji shouted.

"Ah. There's nothing that can escape a fist of love." the man said removing his mask.

Vice Admiral

Monkey D. Garp

"G..g..GRAMPS!" Luffy shouted.

"Gramps?!" the group shouted.

"Looks like you got them in a state of shock, sir." the girl said.

"Well said, Rosa. Well said." Garp said.

"Gramps, whered you get her?" Luffy asked.

"Heh. Rosa? She's been with me for a while. She's recently come from Marine training and rose to a captain, all in her first year." Garp said. "Though I think what I should be doing is punishing my foolish grandson." Garp said grabbing Luffy.

"Hey, stop!" Hope said.

"Its his fault. I turn my back for a minute and he becomes a pirate thanks to shanks faster than Rosa did in her sh-" Garp said.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence sir. Unless you wanna piss me off and die." Rosa said.

"R-right." Garp said.

"Piss me off? Die? Havent I heard that before?" Hope wondered.

He then had a small flashback with SHizuo in it where he stamped out a cigarette and pulled out a lightpost.

"You piss me off! Now die!" he shouted.

"Guys… I think I finally know where all of Shizuo's tremendous strength went to and then multiplied by the light." Hope said.

"Wha?" Jexi said.

"That shorty has shizuo's strength increased by a thousand-fold?" Natsu said.

"Grr. Now you went and did it." Rosa said as she ripped out a chunk of wall and held it up. "Taking you out and turning you all in will be my revenge!" she shouted hurling it at them.

"Time to go!" Jexi said grabbing Hope.

"Wait! I wanna talk to her!" Hope said.

"I'm pretty sure she wants to kill us right now." Jexi said as the marines were already after them.

(That girl… I just know it.) hope said. (but not just yet. Give it until THAT moment in time.)

The battle began as garp woke up with Luffy gone.

"Huh? I fell asleep? Ah! Rosa's lost her temper again! And luffys gone too!" Garp said. "Get me some cannonballs!" Garp ordered as marines brought racks of them as Garp picked one up. "Here! Have my Meteor Fist!" Garp shouted as he started hurling them.

"That guy can launch cannon bals… with his bare hands?!" Sanji said.

"You should be more focused on Shizuo 2.0!" Jexi said. "His strength was bad enough, but put it in a short tempered girl and multiply it by a thousand, we're dead meat. We gotta run Hope! Hope?" Jexi asked before seeing him gone." Son of a-"

Hope was running and defeated the sapper to supply Garp with more cannon balls.

"Hes good, i cant fire at them now…" Garp said.

"Jexi really needs to lay off his fear of shizuo. Hes not that bad. Im sure Rosa wont be any different." Hope said.

"Maybe you should ask her yourself." a voice said as Hope saw Rosa with a lamppost. "Found ya, blue hair."

"Even though you have the strength of a raging bartender times a thousand, i bet you can lift way bigger. That lamppost isnt even heavy. I like that." Hope said.

"You know, there's something about your face and the way you talk….that pisses me off!" Rosa said swinging it at Hope hitting him right in his side.

"Yup, definitely thousand fold… ow.." Hopw said. "Were you like this before? People calling you little and not doing a thing about it?"

"You don't know a thing about me. I always got my payback. But with this power, I can do better in the marine ranks. And the one thing I'm gonna do is arrest you and your little crew." Rosa said ripping out a houses wall.

"Were not pirates, I'm telling you! And do you get criticised for all the property damage?" Hope asked.

"I don't give a crap to criticisms and I don't care if you are pirates. You declared war on the World Government. That's criminal enough!" she shouted swinging it.

"I didnt have a choice! You wanna hit someone, hit Jexi! He declared it!" Hope said.

"You were listed as leader of the Shining Hope Squad, that little group beside his. After you, he's next." Rosa said.

Hope dodged the wall tossed at him and saw Usopp run out.

"Hey, guys! I'm coming back as a first mate!" Usopp said.

"Yeah, not hearing anything!" Zoro said.

"Gotta take a different route, I cant be in that battle with that raging little girl there…" Usopp said.

"Huh?" Rosa said as she ran after Usopp who also ran.

"I just called you little, theres no need to get so mad!"

"Sure! Make me more pissed!" Rosa called out grabbing another lamppost.

"Usopp, go! Theyre already sailing!" Hope said seeing the lion ship take off with Garp following behind.

Usopp ran ahead as Hope faced rosa.

"Youre dead! Youre so freakin dead!" Rosa said.

"Enough already!" Hope said charging at her with a fist as Rosa charged in for a downward swing with the lamppost. When they got close, both attacks hit as Hope's fist didn't do a thing.

"You think….doing something so weak is gonna make me go easy?" she shouted.

"No.. just wanted… to give you a good fight." Hope siad. "Youve.. Never had one… right?"

"Shut up." she said hitting him again. "To be honest. I don't like violence. I just wanna live a peaceful life, but its bastards like you who make my life a living hell!"

"She's acting almost identical to Shizuo." Hope said. "I've been doing this a lot lately. So...I think I know what I gotta do." he thought as he stood up. "I'm gonna run!" Hope said running away. "She doesn't need someone like me messing with her."

"Damn bastard, running like a coward. If I ever see him again, he's dead." Rosa said.

As the cannonballs rained down, hope was just in time to see Usopp say it..

"Im sorry!" Usopp shouted. "I'm sorry for being an idiot like that! It was all my fault! I'm sorry!"

Luffy then stretched out an arm as it reached Usopp. "Get on board, you idiot!" he said with tears as Usopp was pulled back on board as the two were crying.

"Thousand Sunny!" the crew said.

"A ship that will cross a thousand seas, fits perfectly." Robin said.

"Cheers! To our new ship and our new shipwright, Franky!" Luffy shouted.

"Set sail!" they all said as the Sunny rocketed off.

"Well done." Garp said. "Rosa, were done here!"

"Yeah yeah." Rosa said walking onboard the naval ship. "Just gotta head to bed now. That idiot got me extra mad. He pisses me off for some reason." she said walking inside and shutting the door.

"That boy…he's gotten himself into a heck of trouble." Garp said.


	17. Adventures in Thriller Bark

Narrator: With a new ship, Thousand Sunny, and a new crewmate, shipwright Franky the Cyborg, the Strawhat Pirates set sail from Water 7 and entered the Florian Triangle, a mysterious stretch of sea covered in fog. Who should appear then but an animated skeleton named Brook.

As a result of eating the Revive-Revive Fruit, he came back to life after dying, and has been roaming this stretch of sea for decades. Luffy took a liking to Brook, and invited him to join the crew on the spot. Brook was happy, but was unable to join them. Someone has stolen his shadow, making it impossible for him to survive in sunlight.

Soon, the Mysterious Island, Thriller Bark, appeared before the crew, and Brook left to the island. catching a whiff of adventure, Luffy entered Thriller Bark with his crew, but they were attacked by zombies and had their shadows stolen as well. The Person Stealing shadows and controlling the Zombies was Gecko Moria, a warlord of the Sea. Luffy and the Crew met up with Brook again and decided to join forces to go against the zombies and defeat Moria to reclaim their stolen shadows.

(END)

The battle started with Brook next to Luffy, Sonya and Inga.

"All I want are your shadows. Give them up to me!" Moria said.

Seven Warlords

Gecko Moria

"Oh my, I start with Luffy and two wonderful ladies, hmm, just beautiful." Brook said. "You two...would you mind so kindly as to show me your panties?"

Former Captain of the Rumbar Pirates

Humming Swordsman Brook

"No way!" the two shouted before they saw the zombies approach.

"There's the pirates and their allies! Capture them for Master Moria!" a zombie shouted.

"Let us hurry out of this forest and find the rest of your groups!" brook said.

"WHeres my crew? Hmm.. maybe i'll ask these zombies." Luffy said.

"That is a very bad idea." Sonia said.

"Yes. Zombies are enemies." Inga said.

"I will handle this!" Brook said as he ran past them with his sword drawn before he was walking. "Three Verse Humming….Arrow Notch Slash!" Brook shouted sheathing his cane sword, taking all of the zombies out.

"Hey, have any of you seen my crew?" Luffy asked.

"Sorry, I don't know!" a zombie shouted.

"We'll find them eventually." Sonia said.

THey continued to navigate the foggy forest until spying Robin with Franky dealing with a few zombies themselves.

"Hey, you guys okay?" Luffy asked.

"Good, we've found you." Robin said.

"Where are others?" Inga asked.

"Somewhere in the forest. Even with Rise, its hard to lock on em." Franky said.

"Yeah. There's this dense fog that's messing with Himiko. But I do see traces of Usopp and Sanji in here. As well as the trace of Perona too." Rise said.

"She eat fruit to control ghosts, yes?" Inga asked.

"Yeah. The Hollow Hollow Fruit." Sonia said.

"Her ghosts can hollow out a persons soul." Rise said.

Perona already hollowed out Luffy with Ussop near by.

Ghost Princess

Perona

"If im ever reincarnated..I wanna come back as a shell fish." Luffy said.

"Horohorohoro! A shellfish for a pirate king? How laughable. Just a touch from my ghosts will make you negative." Perona said. "Now for the long nose guy. Negative Hollows!" she shouted as several of the ghosts past through Usopp.

"My name…. Is captain Usopp." Usopp said.

"But Perona cant hollow out Usopp. And its because of one reason." Rise said.

"You can't make me feel negative, ghost girl. Cause I'm already negative!" Usopp declared.

"Whaaaaaat?!" Perona said showing her famous shock face.

"And now...I'm gonna take you out!" Usopp said wielding a large hammer with 100 pounds written on it.

"100? Just how strong is this guy?" Perona said.

"Usopp….Pound!" Usopp shouted as the hammer hit perona, popping as cockroaches fell out. Perona screamed as she fainted. "Geez. What's her problem? They're just toys."

"Guys, it worked. The fog is clearing and I'm getting better visual on the group. They're all in the castle." Rise said. "Wait, I'm getting another signal near the docks. But...it feels...familiar. Oh no. Everyone! Be careful! This sense I'm sensing. Its Kuma! He's on the island!" Rise called out.

"Barthommelow "The Tyrant" Kuma? Here?" Hope asked.

"No mistake about it. I see his big frame and his gloves. I also see him holding his own with ease." Jexi said. "Hard to mistake someone like him."

"Youre saying this like its a big deal. Which it is, I know he blasted the crew away, and can redirect attacks and air pressure with the Paw-Paw fruit… but how dangerous is he to you guys?" Hope asked.

"He could send all of us flying to different islands." Jexi said.

"Should we go and fight him?" Erica asked.

"Too dangerous…" Jexi said.

"Um…" Fluttershy said. "While youre talking, Akane dragged me to Kuma looking for a fight with him…"

"She's fast!" Ichigo said.

"Shes dead, is what she is." Jexi said.

"Akane…" Hope siad.

"All right big bear! Just you and me!" Akane said.

"If you could take a vacation, where would you like to go?" Kuma asked.

Seven Warlords

The Tyrant

Bartholomew Kuma

"Akane… dont answer that question no matter what." Fluttershy said.

"I wont, Im not stupid. I know if i answer, he'll send me flying. Well, I'm not gonna-" she said before Kuma swiped his hand making her vanish.

"Akane!" Hope said.

"The girl is no longer in my way." Kuma said before he looked at Fluttershy. "What of you?"

"I… I… what are you doing here?" Fluttershy asked.

"I came to inform Moria of the new member of the Warlords. And perhaps, turn in Straw Hat Luffy." Kuma said.

They saw a giant shockwave as Luffy defeated Moria.

"I see i must take action after all. Please excuse me." Kuma said as he walked past Fluttershy as he was approaching the sight where Moria fell and where Luffy was on the brink of death.

"Luffy!" Jexi said as the heroes came to their aid.

"Youre not getting you hands on him!" Natsu said as all of them changed as Kuma powered up a ball off compressed air.

"How useless." Kuma said firing it out as it spread outward. "Ursa Shock." Kuma said as the shockwave went off all over doing lots of damage. The only one with energy left was Zoro. "You still have enough energy to get up?"

"Are you still going to take Luffy's head no matter what?" Zoro asked.

"That is the best compromise." Kuma said.

"Fine. You'll get your kill. But, please take my life in exchange for Luffy's!" Zoro said.

"I wont. I'll spare him. But in exchange… youre getting a glimpse of hell." Kuma said extracting a red ball. "What i've extracted from him, is pain and suffering. You wont survive it all. Have a taste."

Kuma passed a bit into zoro's body. Even with that little amount, he still felt incredible pain.

"The pain is all yours to take, if you still wish to give your life." Kuma said.

"I will. I don't care how much it is. Luffy will become pirate king!" Zoro shouted as Kuma created a large ball of it as Zoro entered.

"Uh...ow…" Hope said seeing Zoro all covered in blood with his arms crossed. He knew what happened, but to not disrupt time…

"What happened?" Hope asked.

"Nothing happened." Zoro said.

"Youre a bad ass." Hope thought. "But where did Akane go?" 


	18. Adventure in Sabaody

Narrator: Pursued by Bartholomew Kuma, one of the seven warlords of the sea, the Straw Hats narrowly escape Thriller Bark, barely escaping with Zoro but adding Brook to their crew. But what of Akane Owari?

Where Kuma sent her was none other than their next destination, Sabaody Archipelago. But her time of arrival could not have come worse. The crew and group arrived before her just as Luffy punches a Celestial Dragon, inciting the wrath of the Marines as well as an Admiral.

Because of her training, it was easy for Akane to shrug off the landing from her body. But now she has to survive an onslaught of a marine force and meet back up with the others, without getting caught by Admiral Kizaru.

(END)

"Find that athletic, tan carnivore! Admiral Kizaru, have you located her yet?" a marine said.

"Aw...not in the least. Just looking for some strawhats and their allies right now." a man in yellow said casually.

Marine Admiral

Kizaru

"The strawhats have been sighted exiting the area near the auction house, admiral. Sentomaru's on his way as we speak!" a marine said.

"I see. I guess I'll go anyway." Kizaru said walking off.

Akane was panting hard as she was running from the marines guns. "Damn. I can't get away from these guys."

She was soon caught in a dead end as they approached.

"Room." a voice said as a film surrounded the marines as someone cut them up and started mixing them. "Shambles!"

THe marines were now all mixed up as a man with a small goatee and tattoos approached.

"Man. And all this trouble is over you?" he said.

Captain of the Heart Pirates

Surgeon of Death

Trafalgar Law

"Yeah, I guess so. I was still recovering from my landing. Im pretty durable. Thanks. Are you sticking around?" Akane asked.

"Nah. I gotta run. Wanted crook after all." Law said.

He walked off as Akane stretched a bit as she felt better.

"Okay, thats better. Now, wheres that lazy guy?" Akane said. "I'd better be carefull though. Hes a logia type with the Glint-Glint frut, i think. Hope told me he has the ability to…"

"Become light." a voice said as Akane looked back to see a man in blue with an x shaped scar on his chest.

Captain of the Drake Pirates

Red Flag

X Drake

"Drake! The fallen Naval officer, and you can turn into a frikin dinosaur." Akane said.

"You refer to my ancient zoan type devil fruit. I suggest you escape with your life. Straw Hat is making things bad for us supernovas by hitting that noble. We gotta run when we have the chance." Drake said before seeing the marines. "Perfect timing." he said shifting into a large T-rex as he charged at them.

"So… awesome!" Akane said before taking her DCS vial out. "Just a drop of this, dont wanna over do it, gotta regain my energy."

Akane just took one drop of her new serum. "Yeah. And with no muscle growth!" Akane said before she dodged a large metallic hand.

"Hahaha! Sorry girl, but its every man for himself right now." said a man with red hair and metal over his right arm.

"Hey! Youre…!" Akane said.

Captain of the Kidd Pirates

Eustace 'Captain' Kidd

"Captain Kidd." Kidd said.

"Another of the Eleven Supernovas who ate a devil fruit. Yours can attract metal." Akane said.

"Yeah. And I'm gonna get rid of you before you become competition." Kidd said raising his gigantic arm again and brought it down on Akane.

Akane, on insticnt, pucnhed the hand. Even though she only drank a drop of serum this time, the power behind it still shattered the hand.

"What the hel…?!" Kidd said.

"See ya!" Akane said jumping away.

"Damn that girl!" Kidd growled.

Akane ran before she ran into a large Kuma.

"Kuma? Been wanting to…" she began before Ciel ran out.

"Akane run! That's not Kuma!" Ciel said as Kuma aimed a laser cannon at her.

"A pacifista? Oh crap!" Akane said dodging the explosive laser. "Okay, no more hiding behind your toys. Youre here, right? Come out, Sentomaru!"

The familiar sight of Sentomaru came out.

"Youre brave to bring me out. But know my Pasifistas have already separated the strawhats with the Admiral already working to capture them all!" Sentomaru said.

"Under the circumstances, we cant save them." Ceil said.

"Youre right. So whats the play?" Akane asked.

"Escaping with the rest of the team. We've got no choice but to get away as fast as we can." Ciel said.

Akane watched as Kuma teleported all of the strawhats away. Luffy was last out.

"No… why… I couldnt do it… I couldnt save...my crew. I couldnt save any of them." Luffy said crying as Kuma approached him last before swiping his hand.

"The Straw Hat Pirates...have been eliminated." Kuma said.


	19. Adventure in the Great Prison

Narrator: The Straw Hat Pirates faced utter defeat in Sabaody Archipelago at the hands of Bartholomew Kuma. Luffy was sent flying to Amazon Lily, where he immediately sets out to find a way off the island and back to his crew. Amazon Lily is ruled by the pirate empress Boa Hancock. She is moved enough by Luffy that she agrees to lend him a ship.

That night before Luffy departs, he learns that his brother Portgas D. Ace has lost to Blackbeard and is now in prison, waiting for his public execution at the Marine Headquarters, Marineford. Luffy decides to concentrate on rescuing his brother for the time being. With the help of Hancock, one of the Seven Warlords who work for the government, he makes his way into the vast prison of Impel Down.

During a fight with Magellan, warden of the prison, he faces death at the hands of Poison. He is saved by Mr.2 and a member of the Revolutionary army, Ivankov. Now they head to save ace together in Level 6.

But unknown to only Luffy, in the depths of Level 6, there lies powerful criminals, but perhaps the most interesting is the ordinary man that choses to sit in his cell.

(END)

"Man...this is starting to get boring." Jotaro said playing with a remote control car in his cell filled with other objects.

He heard clanking as Luffy and the heroes, with Ivankov, freed Crocodile and a familiar Fishman.

First Son of the Sea

Jimbei

"Careful with this one, Luffy." Jimbei siad.

"I heard youre pretty tough." Luffy said. "I'm gonna let you out of here, so long as you help me save Ace."

"Heh. You think I'm locked in here. I wanna stay in this cell." Jotaro said.

"You look remarkably familiar." Hope said.

"Nope. Never met with any of you or seen any of you. And if you think I'm getting out of this cell, then guess again. I'm never leaving." Jotaro said.

"He chooses not to leave due to the ramblings of an evil spirit. I've seen it in action. Its very powerful." Crocodile said.

"That's it. I'm forcing it out." Indigo said.

"Don't count on it." Jotaro said holding a metallic finger as Indigo looked at her armor.

"Incredible. He took a finger from my armor without me noticing." Indigo said. "Whatever!" she said making a fist as she tried to punch through. But it was countered by another fist. She looked in shock as a purple humanoid creature came from Jotaro as its fist countered her.

"Wait, this is sort of like...that thing Josuke had. That thing….its a Stand." Twilight said.

"You know what this thing is?" Jotaro asked.

"Supposedly, a stand isnt an evil spirit. Far from it. Its a manifestation of your-" Indigo said before the stand grasped her throat.

"Just shut the hell up you bitch. I don't need a lecture from someone younger than me. I ain't leaving this cell." Jotaro said getting up and approaching her. "Got it?"

"If you aren't going to leave, why did you walk out?" Indigo asked.

It didn't take Jotaro long to notice that he had already walked out of his cell when confronting the girl.

"Hehehe! You got out! Now, you gotta help me get Ace back." Luffy smiled.

Jotaro looked down for a moment. "Damn man. He knew this would happen. I guess he wins his bet." Jotaro said to himself. "Fine. Let's save this brother of yours."

"Perfect! Thanks, spirit user guy!" Luffy said.

"Don't call me that. I am Jotaro Kujo." Jotaro said.

"So, we gonna cause a riot, Iva?" Hope asked.

"Yes, blue boy. We're getting out of here and heading for Marineford. We gotta save Strawboy's brother after all. And a few prisoners would definitely help even out the odds." Ivankov said.

"Then lets get to it." Hope said as they ran off.

"Gimme a damn break!" Jotaro said as he followed.

(Cue-JBA Part 3 - Stardust Crusaders Simpsonill Remix)

"I will not allow any of you to escape!" Magellan said.

"Ace is already at sea. Lets hurry and escape impel down!" Jimbei said.

"Wed better be careful up on top, I heard Magellan hired some guy in green with a puppet thing." Iva said.

"Don't let them get a...wait...isn't that kid…" a guard said as they spotted Jotaro.

"So, you say this thing will listen to me now?" Jotaro asked as his stand came out.

"Definitely." Twilight said.

"Then fight." Jotaro said as it viciously started hitting the guards with its fists.

"ORAORAORAORAORAORA!" it shotued as it punched.

"Holy crap!" Yosuke said.

"That things a machine!" Zinia said.

"Hey, purple girl. These things have names right? Then I'm giving mine one. I'm naming it after the Star Arcana. Its now...Star Platinum!" Jotaro said.

Jotaro Kujo, Stand Name: Star Platinum!

Abilities: Precision in Movement and Extreme Speed and Strength

"We gotta hurry and get up a level. That guy in green with the marionette wont show himself easily until we get up there." Rainbow said.

"Then I'll open a route!" Crocodile said busting through a barricade with his Desert Spada.

They ascended to level 5, frozen hell, where they beat a Gate guard.

"Damn! The door wont open!" Luffy said.

"There is another way. Through somewhere we shouldnt go, y'know!" Ivankv said opening a passage through Level 5.5, New Kama Land to Level 4, Inferno Hell.

"Theyre already to level 4! Stop them!" the guards shouted.

As they were heading through, a large cow like beast jumped down.

"Great. Minotaurus." Jexi said.

"Of course youd know this thing." Hope said.

"Its an awakened Devil fruit user. It'll get back up after you knock it down." Jexi said.

"Then leave it to the Muggy Ball!" a voice shouted as an explosive hit the cow. Behind it was Buggy and Mr .3.

"You guys?" Hope said.

"Mr. 3… whats a piece of trash like you doing here?" Crocodile asked.

"Boss!" Mr. 3 said.

"Straw Hat?" Buggy said.

"Hey, if youre escaping, think you can help us out?" Hope asked.

"Hehehe. This kid, I think I can use him to help me move back to greatness." Buggy said to himself. "Okay deal. Open the gate and I'll work at freeing the prisoners with Mr. 3."

Hope opened it up.

"Do your thing, wax man!" Hope said.

"Yes! Of course!" Mr. 3 said making wax keys as they unlocked each of the cells.

"Hooray for Captain Buggy!" the prisoners chanted as they rushed out.

As they approached the bridge to the next level, an egypian like man with a high schooler in green appeared.

"This is the fortreess of hell! No one shall escape!" he said brandishing a Naginata.

Impel Down Vice-Warden

Hannyabal

"You all...you'll be dead before even seeing level 3 again." the boy said.

"Thats the guy?" Hope asked.

"Yeah." Iva said.

Noriaki Kakyoin, Stand Name: Hierophant Green!

Abilities: Marionette skills and Emerald Splash

"Ah. I can already tell from here. The one in the school jacket. He uses a stand as well." Kakyoin said.

"Wait, then that means…" Indigo said as a prisoner suddenly attacked her.

"Yes. I also have a stand and sent it inside of a prisoner. The one trying to kill you." Kakyoin said.

"Hes using a living being for a crime?" Jotaro asked.

"Hahahah! Go on then, Kakyoin! WIth your abilities, you'll defeat them and I'll become Warden for sure!" Hannyabal gloated.

"Shut up." Jotaro shouted. "Star Platinum!"

"I wouldn't do that." Kakyoin said as Star Platinum reached down the prisoner's throat and pulled out a slippery green creature.

"So that's your stand?" Rainbow asked.

"Yes. Represented by the Hierophant Arcana. That is Hierophant Green." Kakyoin said.

"But why did you say to not do tha…?" Indigo said before the prisoner was coughing up blood as he fell to the ground.

"Cause it was already gripping onto his vital organs and controlling it from inside." Kakyoin said holding his marionette.

"SOmethings wrong, this guy doesnt seem like a killer." Rainbow said.

"All you had to do was not attack the man." Kakyoin said as Hierophant green disappeared.

"Now die!" Hannyabal said as fire erupted as the heroes were knocked back. But jotaro got up. "He took my attack?"

"All the same, I'll knock him down again." Kakyoin said as Jotaro gripped his hand.

"Look. No one ever said Jotaro Kujo was a nice guy. I beat the crap outta people, more than i have too, and some are even still in the hospital. I've had idiot teachers who talk big, so i teach em a lesson, they never teach again. If I go to a restaurant and the foods bad, I make it a policy to stick the bill to them." Jotaro said. "But, even a bastard like me, can spot true evil when he sees it. True evil is those who use the weak for their own gain and crush them underfoot when they're done with them. ANd your stand gets to hide from the law and the consequences. Which is why..." Jotaro said swiping his hat across with his finger. "I will judge you myself!"

"And whats that supposed to mean?!" Hannyabal asked.

"Let me handle this. I'm evil? Its the loser who is evil and the victor who has justice. The victor being the last man standing." Kakyoin said as his stand appeared around him. "And how you win in battle is irrelevant!"

Hierophant's tentacles attacked but Jotaro dodged them. He knocked a stone to the two, Hierophant crushing it and wrapping Jotaro up.

"See the loser is always the evil one. Time to finish you all off!" Kakyoin said as Hierophant powered up.

"Here it comes!" Rainbow said.

"Are we evil? That was wrong from the very beginning this war was declared." Jimbei said.

"Emerald Splash!" Kakyoin shouted as crystals came from Hierophant towards Jotaro who called out his stand and blocked it. "But how? No one can defend the Emerald Splash. Its just not done." Kakyoin said.

"Guess Jotaro isnt anybody. Sic em, Star Platinum!" Indigo said as Star Platinum grabbed Hierophant by its throat as it began to beat on it.

"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!" it shouted mercilessly beating its head as Kakyoin coughed up blood as his marionette was pulled off its strings.

"Such a...powerful stand." Kakyoin said falling onto his back bleeding.

"Thats what you get." Hope said before seeing something.

"Hey, look at this." Luffy said as they eyed a small flesh bud on Kakyoin's forehead.

"Looks like its rooted to its brain." Jotaro said as his stand grabbed it and started pulling at it. As he did, its tentacles got under Jotaro's skin as it tried to make its way to his brain before it was completely pulled out. Star Platinum then tossed it to the flames with it quickly turned to dust.

"I knew it was off. It was controlling him. But who administered it." Hope said. "Kakyoin, if you are still conscious, tell us. Who sent you here?"

"D….io." Kakyoin said before passing out.

"Hey, did i hear him right? Did he just say…?" Jexi said as memories of Dio flashed through his mind. "Dio!" Jexi shouted.

"That cant be, we saw him get taken out by Jonathan. Hes still alive?" Gray said.

"Well, he is a vampire. And Dio was always a very clever man." Sunset said.

"We should head up. Im sensing two other's outside." Rise said.

"Who could they be? We'll have to find out when we get out." Ulrich said.

"Halt! I still cannot let you pass!" Hannyabal said. "I am…" he began before a familiar man took him out. It was Blackbeard.

"Just shut your trap about that true justice crap!" Blackbeard said.

"Blackbeard!" Aelita said.

"Ah. So you are here, angel. Oh, so is Ace's little brother, and Crocodile, even Jimbei." Blackbeard said.

"I was not expecting you, Teach. Though I suppose I should be calling you Blackbeard now." Jimbei said.

"Luffy, I didnt wanna say this, but he's responsible for putting ace in here." Ulrich said.

"Zehahahaha! Its true, straw hat. I needed a bounty so I could join the Warlords. Before I took down Ace, I was gonna go for your little crew. Zehahaha!' Blackbeard laughed.

"Another guy whos lost it…" Jotaro said. "We cant deal with him. Grab Kakyoin. We need to get him on one of those ships on top. They got medical cabins."

"I can fix him up, too." Mikan said.

As Blackbeard was left busy, they ran into Magellan near Level 1.

"Magellan, the poisonous Warden of Impel Down!" Dan said.

"I cannot allow you any further. Return to your cells or prepare for an immediate execution." Magellan said.

"We aint afraid of you, poison creep! Bring it!" Kanji said.

Heroes vs Magellan

"Remember, we cant hit him because he can use Poison." Jexi siad.

"Well lets see who can poison who first. Damien, its on you!" Hope said.

Damien charged at Magellan as the two clashed.

"So, you can poison things as well. Those poisoned lunches must be hell on you." Magellan said.

"Poison lunches? What the heck are you talking about? I don't eat anything like that." Damien shouted.

"Then it is clear my poison will over take yours. Hydra!" Magellan shouted as a poison hydra appeared behind him.

"That all you got?" Damien said dodging it. "My turn! Poison Dragon's Scales!" Damien shouted firing scales at the hydras heads. But after one is cut, two more take its place."

"So, its a dragon vs a hydra. I wonder which will overtake the over. Though the answer is obvious." Magellan said as the hydra had Damien surrounded.

"Damien! Crap, what do we do?" Hope said as they gathered on to Iva's face.

"We cant leave without him!" SOnia said.

"Die!" Magellan said. The hydra attacked, but then…

"Magicians Red!" a voice shouted as a bird headed creature in flames attacked the hydra making it ignite.

"Hydra!" Magellan shouted. The burns then opened up a path.

"Hermit Purple!"

Purple barbed tendrils grabbed damien and pulled him onto Ivas face where two men stood on top.

"Now!" the older one said.

"Got it! Hell's Wink!" Ivankov said sending them flying off.

"You cannot escape!" Magellan said.

"Hahaha! The next thing you'll say is...Who are you and how did you know how to beat me?" the older man said.

"Who are you and how did you know how to beat me?" Magellan said before gasping.

"Easy. Because we were one step ahead of you Magellan. And mostly, due to the fact that the Dimensional Heroes and Shining Hope Squad were in this timeline after leaving Kadic." the older man said.

"Wait how did you…" Hope began.

"How you been Hope? You still look pretty young." the olderman said.

"Well you have changed a lot, Joseph." Hope said.

"This oldy is Jospeh?!" Natsu said.

"Hey, you're going to get old someday too." Joseph said.

"Wait, why did you come here anyway? I'm sure it wasn't to save us." Hope said.

"I came for my stubborn grandson." Joseph said pointing to Jotaro.

"Jotaro's your grandson?!" Teddie asked.

"You got the wrong guy, gramps." Jotaro asked.

"Well, would Holly really have put up with you. When she told me you were imprisoned on another world, I had to come running. She is my daughter, your mother and that makes you my grandson!" Joseph said.

"This is all pretty hard to believe…." Akane said as they landed on a warship.

"Look at their shoulders. They'll have the birthmark." Jexi said.

"Birthmark?" Hope asked.

"He means this." Joseph said showing a purple star on his back shoulder as Jotaro showed the same one. "Only those from the Joestar Family have these birthmarks."

"Joseph, there was something else." Hope said. "This guy, Kakyoin. He said dio."

"I know. I didnt come here if I knew Jotaro was here. Holly's been worried about him. But recently, its because of an old enemy of the Joestars come to haunt us." Joseph said pulling out a camera.

Placing the camera on the floor, Joseph chopped it with his hand, crushing it. After, a photo came out.

"Well, that just proves it." Hope said seeing Dio in the photo, but having the birthmark. "But what's with this birthmark? How does he have it?"

"Because its what helped him live. The body he has...belongs to my grandfather Jonathan Joestar! The bastard took over his body to survive!" Joseph said.

"So you came out here to get Jotaro… and kill dio for good." Hope said.

"Exactly. I came with my assistant here to get you." Joseph said.

"You mean the guy in the red egyptian clothes?" Chie asked.

"Avdol Muhammad. A pleasure to meet you." the man said.

"We'll help you in any way we can. But first, theres something we gotta do." Hope said.

"Head to Marine HQ and save this boys brother." Joseph said.

"Mr. Joestar. Things will get a little rough there." Avdol said.

"You think youre up for fighting a war?" Hope asked.

"Hope, you helped me a long time ago by fighting the Pillar Men. Consider this, me repaying the debt I already owe you." Joseph said. "Theres no time to waste! We sail to Marineford immediately!"

'Ho!" the prisoners shouted.

Avdol Muhammad, Stand Name: Magician's Red

Abilities: Fire and Heat

Joseph Joestar, Stand Name: Hermit Purple

Abilities: Spirit Photography

The heroes all stood in a line with Jotaro, Muhammad and Joseph too.

"Alright, were off!" Joseph said. "Lets hit the Marines hard!"

"Though from what Mr. Joestar has told me. Time is still a tangled mess right now." Avdol said.

"No sweat. We can tangle this out before we take out Dio. After all, we literally have all the time in the world." Sonic said.


	20. Summit War

Narrator: Crocodile and Jimbei, also imprisoned in Impel Down, are now working alongside Luffy. The group evades Magellan's agents and successfully makes their way out of Impel Down. Meanwhile, preparations continue for Ace's execution. The Marine Headquarters Marineford, led by three admirals, boasts the strongest force in the world. Ace commands the 2nd division of the Whitebeard Pirates. He serves Edward Newgate, aka Whitebeard, said to be the man closest to earning the title "Pirate King." The Whitebeard pirates are bound together closer than most families. There is no doubt they will move to rescue Ace, leading to all-out war between the Marines and the pirates. As Ace awaits his fated hour on the scaffold, HQ commander Sengoku speaks of the importance of the war that is to come.

(END)

The scene opened with Ace on the execution stand as Sengoku was by his side.

"I want to tell you all of Portgas D. Ace and what his death today will mean for all of us." Sengoku said. "Ace! Give me your father's name!"

"My father is Whitebeard!" Ace shouted.

"We searched every corner of a certain island, in hope that we would find that man's child. We used what few leads Cipher Pol could find for us, checking every newborn, every pregnancy... Even every mother! But no child was found. But it makes sense. Your birth cost your mother her life. She performed an astounding trick...One that deceived not only us, but everyone else in the world! There is an island in the South Blue called Baterilla. There lived Portgas D. Rouge. Your mother, amazingly, kept you in her womb for 20 months out of sheer willpower. When she gave birth, her strength was finally exhausted, and she breathed her last. A year and three months after his father's death, the boy with the evilest blood was born... That was you, and you know it! Your father was Gold Roger, the Pirate King!" Sengoku shouted.

"Still a bit shocking…" Hope said.

"Yeah. And from what I remember, Ace lead another crew before joining Whitebeard, the Spade Pirates. Ace just wants to make Whitebeard the pirate king." Jexi said as they saw the water shake. "Speaking of…."

Out of the water came a large ship with a whale design.

'Its the Moby Dick!" A marine shouted.

"Whitebeard." Sengoku said.

"Gurarararara! How long has it been, Sengoku?" asked a large man with a polearm and a white moustache.

Captain of the Whitebeard Pirates

One of the 4 Emperors

Edward Newgate aka Whitebeard

"Pops!" Ace said.

"Such intimidating strength…" Kakyoin said.

"Oh, you're feeling better?" Hope said.

"Your nurse is really skilled." Kakyoin said.

"Uh...thank you." Mikan said looking away.

"Looks like my beloved son is safe. Don't worry, Ace. You'll be freed shortly." Whitebeard said as he rose both his arms and slammed them on the air, making it crack and the entire island shake.

"Incredible…!" Gundham said.

"Behold the power of the Tremor Tremor fruit, forbidden one." Hope said.

"Its not just the fruit, but the man himself. Its better to have him as an ally than an enemy. This man, he has the power to destroy the entire world." Jexi said.

Twin tidal waves washed up over both sides of the HQ.

"Tidal Wave!" a marine said.

"No way… what the hell kinda power is this?!" Rosa said as she watched from Garps side.

"You feel it don't you? This is a power of one of the four emperors." Garp said.

"Aokiji!" Sengoku said.

"Right." Aokiji said sticking a hand in the water. "Ice Age!" he shouted as the waves and the ocean were frozen in solid ice.

"Thank god! Now weve got something to stand on!" Hope said before seeing a ship fall from above.

"Although… we cant start the party without him." Joseph said.

"Wait, where's Crocodile?" Dan asked.

They then saw Crocodile himself making an attempt on Whitebeard. "I've been waiting for this, Whitebeard!"

Before he could hit, Luffy intercepted with a punch.

"Don't attack him! Ace loves him too much!" Luffy said.

"Hmm. That hat. That's Shanks." Whitebeard said.

"You know Shanks, old man? I'm holding onto it for him." Luffy said.

"You've come to save your brother, haven't you?" Whitebeard asked.

"Yeah! And don't try to stop me either!" Luffy said.

"Gurarararara! I just love idiots like you. And those people over there? Are they with you?" Whitebeard asked.

"We are!" Hope said. "And were gonna help you save your son!"

"Gurarararara! Fine. Crew, these people, they are our allies. No matter what, get back Ace!" Whitebeard shouted.

The greatest battle had begun.

The whitebeard Pirates and Navy Headquarters charged in as Luffy charged to ace.

Hope was running up the far side as Rosa caught wind of him.

"Her again?" Hope asked.

"I haven't forgotten you, blue hair!" Rosa said grabbing a chunk of ice.

"Oh, crap!" Hope said as it was tossed at him before Hierophant green stretched out and used its elongated body to slice it in half. Star platinum then came in front of the half still flying right at him.

"ORAORAORAORAORA!" it shouted shattering it into pieces.

"Oi, blue kid. Go and save the fire guy." Jotaro said.

"We can handle the girl." Kakyoin said.

"Careful, shes got a short temper!" Hope said running off.

"It'll take more than a runt with that kinda power to beat me." Jotaro said.

"Runt? You just marked your graves!" she shouted grabbing another piece of ice.

"Come over here." Kakyoin said making hierophant push her down to their level. "Lets make this a fair fight."

"Fine. Its much more easier to beat your asses this way!" Rosa said.

Jotaro and Kakyoin vs Rosa

"Lets go!" Kakyoin said making a hand sign while back to back with Jotaro.

"Gimme a break." Jotaro said as they both posed.

"You damn men!" Rosa shouted tossing the ice at the two. "This is a fight, not some performance!"

Both dodged the ice and regrouped.

"Emerald Splash!" Kakyoin said as Hierophant Green fired at her before she blocked by grabbing a piece of concrete.

"Where are you getting those, basta…!" Rosa shouted before something broke through the wall.

"Watch where youre blocking with." Jotaro said as Star Platinum had already punched its way through and cruelly beating on her as she stood her ground.

"I won't...die here. I'm gonna live through this. I'm gonna see the Marines triumph over the pirates!" she shouted.

As she was saying this, Jotaro and Kakyoin had already set up their combo attack.

"Lets go, Kakyoin." Jotaro said.

"Yes." Kakyoin said as Hierophant wrapped its lower body around Rosa with ease. "Theres no escape." he said as it pulled tighrter.

"You like sumo wrestling? Then let's get the ring set up." Jotaro said as Star Platinum pulled her towards him via Hierophants own body. "Pulse-pounding, aint it?!"

"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!" It shouted punching her. "ORA!"

"Yes….I love this feeling." Kakoyin said as Emerald Splash landed a direct hit this time, making Rosa finally fall.

RETIRED

"That should keep her out for a while. We need to keep mov…" Jotaro said before he saw his and Kakyoin's shadows stretch.

"What is.." Kakyoin said.

"Kishishishishi!" a voice laughed as Moria was holding their shadows with a few zombies nearby. "Such power. You're shadows will make very powerful zombies."

Suddenly, salt water splashed on all thr zombies, expelling thier shadows and making them collapse.

"What? Seawater?!" Moria said.

"As I recall, your zombies are vulnerable to salt." Jimbei said waking up.

"Jimbei!" Moria said.

"That fishman…" Jotaro said.

"Young Jotaro...its still too early to fall to this one. Leave him to me." Jimbei said.

"Grr. Shadow's Asgard!" Moria said stuffing some shadows into his body before drawing his scissor swords. "Surrender your shadow, Jimbei!"

Before the blade could hit…

"Fishman Karate….Sharkskin Palm Thrust!" Jimbei shouted stopping the sword as he leapt at Moria. "5000 Brick Fist!" he shouted hitting Moria in the stomach, making him lose the shadows and fall to the ground unconscious.

Hope then ran to see luffy fighting Smoker and losing.

"You wont escape me this time, Straw Hat." Smoker said.

"Agh.. cnat move.." Luffy said.

"Luffy!" Hope said. "Ah… dammit, where is she…?"

"You're coming with…" Smoker began before he was kicked in the face. Standing between Luffy and Smoker was a familiar woman in purple with her snake.

Captain of the Kuja Pirates

Seven Warlords

Snake Empress Boa Hancock

"WHoa! Check her out!" Kazuichi siad.

"Sh-shes the most beautiful woman i've ever seen in my cookin career!" Teruteru said.

"Thats the snake empress Boa Hancock, who happens to be another member on Jexi's team." Hope said.

"How'd you hit me? Im made of smoke!" Smoker said.

"Haki, dumbass!" Hope said. "And you should know better than to smack someone Hancock loves around!"

"Shut up, you foolish boy!" Hancock shouted.

"Please forgive him." Kazuichi said.

"He's not worthy of your beauty." Teruteru said.

"I consider all men to be my enemy. But Strawhat...he is my...Fiance!" Hancock said gushing over Luffy.

"Whaaaaa?!" they both said.

"Get offa me!" Hope said. "Yup, the queen of an isolated women tribe in love with a man. ANd it so happens were friends of his."

"I do not care if you are friends. But the world will forgive me for beating all of you up. Because...I am beautiful!" Hancock said looking up.

"Thanks Hancock!" Luffy shouted running off.

"He said my name." Hancock said gushing again.

"Lets take care of these guys." Hope said.

"Agreed. Slave Arrow!" Hancock said firing arrows all over hitting marines and pirates alike, turning them to stone.

"Wow!" Mahiru said.

"The power of the Love-Love fruit. Glad shes on our side." Hope said.

"She'll side with anyone that is with Luffy." Jexi said. "I know from having her aboard."

"Lets keep going!" Hope said as together with hancock, they fought through the marines and even pacifistas to catch up to luffy.

"What is this? Why is she allying herself with them?" Sentomaru asked

"You wanna know?" Hope said.

"Because...love is a hurricane!" Hancock said firing Love Love Mellow to turn more marine soldiers to stone.

"Attack, Pacifista!" Sentomaru ordered as the Pacifista were on the attack.

They fired all over the place, even attacking whitebeard, who was taking lots of damage.

"Whitebeards in trouble!" Mikan said.

"No! Dont come to my aid!" Whitebeard said gripping his polearm. "I am not one who needs help with them!" Whitebeard said as an orb appeared on it as he slashed, sending them flying as well as destroying them.

"Almost to the execution stand, guys!" Hope said when he saw one of the pirates attacking his own.

"Get away from me!" he cried out as he attacked.

"Well, this turned out to be pretty fun after all." said a man in a pink feather coat.

Seven Warlords

Heavenly Yaksha

Donquixote Doflamingo

"Doflamingo." Hope said.

"EH? You know me?" Doflamingo asked.

"Ulp.. yes." Hope said.

"Ah I get it. Some rookie who heard about my dealings in the underworld of crime, right?" Doflamingo said before releasing the pirate and killing him. "Maybe I'll just turn to you next."

"Im no rookie, and dont treat me like one!" Hope said as doflamingo charged in before Crocodile blocked him.

"Don't charge in like an idiot. This guy is stronger than he looks!" Crocodile said.

"Ah. Croc. I didn't think you'd still be around." Doflamingo said.

"Save it. I'm gonna kill you before I get Whitebeard." Crocodile said as they clashed.

"Rookie, who does he think he is?" Hope said before meeting back up with the others as they faced all three admirials. Including the dreaded Akainu.

"So, we meet again, Akainu you bastard." Hope said.

"I have never met you in my life. Though if you side with pirates, then you will be killed, so says the rules of Absolute Justice!" Akainu said.

"Oh. He's the one that failed to save the strawhats and took that awful beating. Still alive, eh?" Kizaru said.

"I'll handle this." Aokiji said stepping up.

Luffy Brought down the mast he was holding, distracting Aokiji as he froze it up first as Hope rolled around to one side back to the heroes.

"Gum Gum Stamp Gatling!" Luffy shouted as Aokiji easily avoided it.

"Ice Age!" Aokiji said as he attempted to freeze Luffy.

"Spectrum Fire!" Hope said bringing Aokiji up, unable to form Ice as the flames spread.

"Oh… how interesting." Kizaru said appearing behind Hope before giving him a hard kick into the wall. "But oh so slow."

"Im made of sterner stuff than that." Hope said getting out of the wall.

"Glad to see you okay from being kicked at the speed of light." Joseph said as they all bought up and regrouped.

"Is Luffy okay?" Hope asked.

"Took a beating from Aokiji and Kizaru. He's out for the count." Jexi said.

Luffy then gripped Jexi's leg.

"Not… yet… Iva… tell him… I need one more…" Luffy said.

"What? Is he insane?" Iva said nearby. "If I give him that, it could potentially kill him!"

"Weve been through this a whole lotta times. This is his brother on the line, dammit!" Kanji said.

"Give him the shot, now." Jexi said.

"Fine...but don't say I didn't warn you!" Iva said jabbing his hand into Luffy as Luffy got up.

"I will...save Ace!" Luffy shouted as he ran.

"Remember, the hormones have only fooled your body into thinking its okay. But go down again and there's no getting back up!" Iva shouted.

"Not like we know that already! Keep luffy guarded!" Hope said.

"You too, men! Back up Straw hat Luffy and his friends with all you have!" Whitebeard ordered as the pirates went full charge.

They soon came to the Execution stand.

"Ed, we need a boost up there!" Hope said.

"You even gotta ask? Im on it!" Edward said. He clasped his hands as he created a large ramp as they ran up.

"We're gonna…" Luffy said before seeing Garp jump onto it. "Gramps! Move out of the way!"

"No. If you want to go past me, then you're going to have to kill me!" Garp shouted.

"What? Move out of the way!" Luffy shouted.

"I am a hero of the marines and you are pirates. Therefore, you are my enemy, meaning there is only one way past me!" Garp said getting into a stance.

"Just move! Were not even real pirates!" Hope said.

"I don't care if you are or not! You still sided with them Blue Hair Hope. Same with Color King Jexi. I will not move!" Garp said.

"You ask for it. Gear 2nd! Jet Pistol!" Luffy shouted landing a hit on Garp knocking him off before making it to the stand. "Made it!"

"Break, god dammit!" Hope said pounding the restraints.

"Its sea prism stone. You can't just punch it...apart." Jexi said before seeing a large shadow over them. It was Sengoku in his god form.

"I will carry out this execution myself!" Sengoku said pulling back a fist and sending it down.

"Huh? How did I get here?" Mr. 3 said as he was somehow passed out on the stand.

"You. Listen, make a key and do it fast!" Zephyr said.

"Right." Mr. 3 said working hard as Luffy was blocking the fist with a giant balloon attack. But after they collided, the stand broke apart. But then, a large tunnel of fire appeared.

"Oi….you've always done this kind of stupid stuff, eh, Luffy?" Ace said.

"Took ya long enough, Ace!" Jexi said.

"Ace!" Luffy said in excitement as they landed on the ground.

"We have Ace back. All forces….retreat!" Whitebeard ordered.

The pirates heard this and then started to run away from the action.

"Hmm. You know, I still feel like we're….its not over." Jexi said.

"Hmm. Whitebeard, used to be a fearsome man in his time. But now...he is a coward." Akainu said as Ace stopped after hearing this.

"Take it back. Take back what you just said!" Ace shouted.

"I will not. Whitebeard will die a defeated man. A suitable death for a leader of garbage." Akainu said.

"The name of this era….is Whitebeard!" Ace said as he engaged Akainu.

As Ace tried to fight Akainu, he was easily overpowered.

"Even as a logia type, you were cocky. You maybe fire, but I am magma. My power overpowers yours." Akainu said.

"Ace." Luffy said.

"Gol D Roger and Dragon the Revolutionary. It surprised me when I learned that the children of these two men were sworn brothers. Your lineage is coated in sin. No matter who tries to escape. You brothers will not!" Akainu said turning to Luffy with a magma covered fist. But before Luffy could be hit, Ace blocked it with his body as it went right through him.

"Ah!" Zinia said.

"Jesus!" Hope said.

"Oh man…" Jotaro said.

"Son of a bitch!" Joseph said in a surprised manner.

"Hmm. He's still breathing." Akainu said preparing to attack again.

"Oh not you dont!" Hope asid. "Gimme a hand guys!"

"Hierophant Green!" Kakyoin said,

"Red Bind!" Advol said.

But the attacks from these stands only passed through Akainu. But before he attacked, it was Jexi who punched him off.

"Jexi…" Hope said.

"Hope….quit trying to be the pleaser. You can't beat this guy. None of us can. So...I'm gonna keep him off." Jexi said going into Golden God Mode as the two were fighting away from Ace and Luffy.

"Luffy , I'm Sorry." Ace said.

"Don't worry! Doctor! Doctor!" Luffy shouted.

"A doctor...isn't gonna help. Most of my organs...have already been burned away. This is the end of the line for me." Ace said.

Dont say that! Somebody help!" Luffy said.

"If it wasn't for dealing with you, I doubt I would have wanted to live. Nobody would want such a thing, but its too late now! There is one thing that pains me...I didn't get to see the end of your dream. But I know you'll do it! You're my brother! Like we swore to each other...I regret nothing!" Ace continued.

"Ace…" Luffy said with tears in his eyes as Ace hugged him. "Youre lying…"

"I'm not! I guess what I really wanted wasn't just a reputation Was it a good thing that I was born? All I wanted was the answer to that. I can't speak loud enough anymore...Luffy. please tell everyone what I'm about to tell you. Dad! Everyone! And Luffy. Even though I've been a good-for-nothing my whole life...Even though I carry the blood of a demon within me! You guys still loved me...Thank you so much!" Ace said sobbing before smiling and falling backwards. Luffy then let out a voiceless scream as he slumped to the ground.

"We have to get him out of here." Joseph said.

"We need a ship for that!" Natsu said.

"Wait, over there!" Mikan said pointing to a submarine. "Isn't that sub Law's?"

"Law...he's a doctor. He can save Luffy!" Zinia said.

"Law! Over here!" Akane said.

"Get him onboard you idiots! Don't just sit there! Get over here!" Law shouted.

"You heard the man, move!" Jotaro said.

They retreated to the sub with Luffy in tow and got inside.

"Get this thing moving, kid!" Joseph said.

"Get us underwater!" Law ordered as they went inside as the submarine submerged with Jexi the last one followed as he and Akainu glared at each other.

"Akainu...I'll never forgive you for what you did to Luffy." Jexi said before they went under the water.

After that, the heroes all knew what happened next. After Jimbei told luffy he had something left, and the marines only getting stronger, there was only one thing to do.

"So, what now?" Joseph said.

"We wait. The ship will rocket us off the world for about 2 days, two years in this timeline. Then...we return to Sabaody." Jexi said.

All of the strawhats were shown training at their locations.

"Two years from now! At the Sabaody Archipelago!" the crew shouted.

Two years later, on an unknown island, a man in a coat was pouring three cups of sake in front of Ace's grave before standing up.

"Ace, we'll carry on this will. Together." he said.


	21. Island of New Beginnings

On a snowing island, a familiar person was grabbing a straw hat on a rock. "Oi. Its been 2 years already? Well, off I go!" he said with a grin.

The heroes were already on the island.

"Its Blue Hair hope and Color King Jexi. Both wanted for 400 million beli!" a crook shouted as the two were walking past.

"I like the nickname. Makes me like Shanks in a way." Hope said. "Yours?"

"Eh. No comment. I'm just here to support my friend, even if it is in another timeline." Jexi said. "Two years have past here. And this island was where we were told to regroup on. Or rather, where we know they'll regroup."

"Me too." Hope said.

Luffy then arrived on the island.

"I wonder if theyve arrived yet. I cant wait to see them. And those guys too. Um, the Thousand Sunny is...over there." Luffy said now with his iconic chest scar and deeper red clothing. Along was a yellow sash and blue shorts. "Hmm? Oi! Guys that follow us!" Luffy shouted spotting the group.

"There's Luffy!" Dan said.

"Oi! Straw Hat Luffy and his allies!" a marine shouted as more of them followed.

"And a hundred or so marines." Lacy said.

"It never ends." Zinia said.

"Gah! Help me!" shouted a voice as Chopper was running towards them in a helmet that help his hat and a shirt and shorts as he ran from a familiar ghost girl.

"You're cute so I think I'll have you serve me." Perona said.

"Perona?" Titanica asked.

"Agh, wed better go help Chopper." Lucy said.

"Come to me cutie." Perona said.

"No way!" Chopper said before shifting to a taller yet powerful form as he was performing crazy kung fu moves on both Perona and the marines before posing.

"Whoa!" Lacy said.

" Thats Choppers Kung Fu Point!" Teddie said.

"How can he even attack with such stubby limbs…?" Kakyoin asked.

"Yeah. He gained a lot of new power in his forms." Jexi said.

"I can handle this!" a voice shouted. "Green Star: Devil!"

A seed went into the earth and out same a man eating plant that attacked the marines. Standing on a building was Usopp wearing a sunhat and overalls and also having a smaller slingshot and large black hair.

"Nice shot, Usopp!" Zinia said.

"Im not the same person from two years ago. I've finally become stronger than that weakling trio I was in with Nami and Chopper!" Usopp said.

"Hey, then shouldnt we change the name of it?" Chopper asked.

They advanced to the sunny to see Franky. His upper body was bigger in muscle, his open hawaiian print shirt stretched out by his chest and had large bulky mechanical arms.

"Ow! I am here with SUPER me!" Franky said posing.

"Wow! He's so awesome!" Luffy, Usopp and Chopper said.

"You ain't seen nothin yet! Franky...Radical Beam!" Franky firing a beam at the marines.

"Oh! A laser beam!" the three said.

Sanji then landed on the island still wearing his suit but having a goatee.

"This island… there are real women on it, real ladies! And I need ladies!" Sanji said.

"Guys! Watch out, Sanji's on the woman hunt!" Hope said jokingly.

"Oh yeah. He was on that island with all the crossdressers. Probably hasn't seen a woman in 2 years." Kanji said.

"I'm back outta hell!" Sanji shouted as his nose bleed.

"Oi! There they are! Pacifista!" Sentomaru shouted as the Pacifista were already on the march. Before they could hit, Sanji activated Diable Jambe and knocked out one and destroyed it.

"Whoa." Viola said.

"Ah! Viola, not too close to him!" Hope said, but it was too late.

"Viola-chan!" Sanji said with his nose bleed.

As another was about to attack, giant arms then gripped it and ripped it apart.

"Well, its been so long." said a voice as they saw Robin approach in a blue zip up jacket with a skirt and glasses. Her jacket was also half way zipped down, exposing some of her….assets.

"Robin-chan!" Sanji shouted seeing her.

"Seems you're still the same person, Sanji." Robin said with a giggle.

"Oh, I so envy Jexi for having that kinda member." Hope said.

"You know I'm standing right beside you right?" Jexi said.

"I'm gonna look for the others." Hope said running off. As he did, he saw thunder clouds forming over the marines.

"Thunder Tempo!" a voice shouted as lighting hit them. He saw Nami with now longer hair and in jeans and a bra.

"Yo, nami!" Hope said. "Man, have you grown… in more ways than one."

"Hope! Luffy! Its been too long!" Nami shouted.

"Uh, you better not let saji see you in that…" Hope said.

"Why? Whats wrong with what Im wearing?" Nami asked.

"Well, if youre in a bikini top like that and all grown and Sanji notices you…" Hope said.

Marines and another Pacifista were approaching the two before something cut them down.

"Purgatory Onigiri!" the voice shouted. It was Zoro now with a scar over his right eye and in a green robe with a red sash.

"So...awesome…!" Rainbow said.

"Oi, why aren't you at the ship? We should be going soon." Zoro said.

"Yep. I'll lead." Rainbow said. "Dont fall behind or you'll probably end up lost again."

"Oi! I won't get lost." Zoro said.

Marines were approaching the two but not before music was heard before being cut down. Before them stood Brook in a hat with a crown and furry boa with hawaiian pants and black jacket as well as a green guitar.

"Oh. That sent chills up my skin, not that I have any. Yohohoho!" Brook laughed.

"Brook!" Luffy shouted.

"Oh, Luffy! I think we should be going soon." Brook said pointing to an angry mob. "They aren't particularly happy with me ending my show like this."

"Let's go!" Luffy said as the crew ran for the Sunny, but before Luffy left, he spotted the Pacifista. "Not before I finish you though." Luffy said activating Gear 2nd. "Jet Pistol!" he shouted punching it to the ground as it exploded with Luffy reaching the ship with the rest of his crew.

"Yo, Jexi! Youve been holdin em back!" Hope said.

"Its true, they dotn get much action back home." Jexi said. "But they don't get a lot of fights that often."

"Hopefully that'll change. Anyway, is this train headin to fishman island or what?" Hope asked.

"Hope, they already dived and if you don't get on the ships, you're swimming down there." Lacy shouted from the ships.

"Right, Im coming!" Hope said jumping on. 


	22. Fishman Island

Narrator: After reuniting in Sabaody Archipelago, the Straw Hat Pirates set out to Fishman Island, in order to reach the New World. It was a land of Fishmen and Mermaids, ruled over by Ryugu Kingdom. Luffy and his crew were invited into the palace of the king after hearing so much from Jimbei, who fought beside Luffy 2 years ago.

In a long history of Fishmen and humans, there existed deep discord. But thanks to the actions of the late Queen Otohime, who longed for reconciliation with humans, many Fishmen were willing to compromise.

However, a troublesome group who hated humans and wanted Fishmen to rule the world also existed. These were the New Fishmen Pirates led by Hody Jones. Hody carried on the will of Arlong, a fishman Luffy had long defeated in the East Blue. He had made his move to start a rebellion within Ryugu Kingdom and create a whole new country. Several of Luffy's crew were already captured by Hody's rebellion. Luffy met up with his remaining crew and met up with Jimbei. After explaining the situation to him, the two along with their allies set out to free them and defeat the New Fishman Pirates.

(END)

"Hahahaha! My fellow fishmen! Through the destruction of Ryugu Kingdom, a new one will rise with me as king!" said a shark like fishman.

Captain of the New Fishman Pirates

Hody Jones

"So youre the one who gave this island a whole lotta trouble…" Hope said.

"Humans! Begone with you all. The age of humans is over, the age of Fishmen are coming." Hody said as his men were advancing all over. "Hahaha! What exactly can a small handle of you do? We have over 100,000 strong."

"100,000?" Hope said. "Jexi, how many armies bigger than this have you face?"

"We fought against Shiki's brother hood. Against the Marines. Heck, we fought against the Underworld army and the Dark Forces of Ganondorf. This...is nothing." Jexi said.

It didn't take long for the group to start laying into the enemy and quickly freeing the captured Strawhats before coming across the village Fishmen.

"The Strawhat Pirates and their allies!" one shouted.

"So what are you? Our enemies? Or our allies?" another asked.

"Enemies? Allies? Judge that for yourself!" Luffy shouted as the Strawhats posed as they marched onward.

They fought all over as fishmen were struggling.

"Keep going! Fight! Remember, when you die, you leave behind your resentment towards humans!" a fishman said.

"Resentment? Absurd!" Brook said. "When you die, all you leave behind are bones. I cannot stand those who just waste their lives. I'm sorry, but I've already taken care of your compatriots. Wondering why its so cold?" he asked before sheathing his sword as icicles were on the pirates. "Pastoral Song. Blizzard Slice!"

"Cmon! Is that all you got?!" Chie said kicking more pirates as sanji suddenly blazed through them. "WHoa! Sanji's on fire, lierally!"

"Seeing you chie… and thinking back to those days.." Sanji said thinking of his island. "Why in the hell did i suffer through all that?! Hell Memories!" he said bursting through more.

"Oi, you all think you can shoot better than me? I happen to be the best sniper in the world!" Usopp said.

"Ha! Quit it with your dreams." a fishman said.

"Man. I've gotten weaker. I used to be a much better liar. But, i can do the things I say now. Green Star: Impact Wolf!" Usopp shouted firing a wolf plant that released a shockwave and tore them apart.

Fishmen were surrounding Chopper quickly as he was boxed in. "Let's do it. Rumble!" Chopper said ingesting one as he grew into a large monster like form. "Monster Point! Cloven Rose! Palm!" he shouted knocking them all away.

"Man, you dont even need help, Chopper!" Yosuke said.

Hope and Robin stood back to back.

"Who do they think they are, ganging up on us?" Hope said.

"Theyre brutes, for certain." Robin said before smiling. "Shall I give them the usual?"

"Yeah." Hope said.

Robin then created a copy of her herself as they both folded their arms as four large legs appeared. "Gigantesco Mano: Stomp!" she said as they stomped on the pirates.

Zinia then came with Franky. Zinia kicked and punched them hard.

"Alright, whos next?" Zinia said. "Franky! WHere are you with that big thing?"

Franky sat in a large robotic suit version of himself. "Iron Pirate! Franky Shogun!" Franky said drawing a sword. "General Watch Your Step!" Franky shouted swinging the sword taking out the pirates.

Kakyoin had Hierophant set up a barrier. "Its set. There is no running. Nami, begin."

"Weather Egg! Thunder Tempo!" Nami shouted as lighting bounced off the Hierophant as it shocked all of the fishmen.

Zoro stood patiently as the pirates approached. "Which do you prefer? Surrender or Annihilation?" Zoro said before drawing his swords as a black twister toward. "Three Sword Style: Black Rope Dragon Twister!"

"Plus...Magican's Red!" Advol said as his stand burned and defeated a large portion of the incoming pirates.

"No way… who the hell are these guys?!" on of them shouted.

"The ones who are defending this island." Jexi said punching him out.

"This aint gonna do.." Jotaro said. "Hody… get out here."

They found Hody in a shipwreck.

"You are no ordinary humans. Nor are you ordinary pirates. But, it doesn't matter. I have taken the energy steroids. I cannot be beaten!" Hody said as he launched sharks made of water at them.

"Thats a very strong statement. No one is unbeatable." Jotaro said as his stand broke the sharks apart. "Same goes for you." he said as his stand punched Hody back.

"You human filth! Fishman Jujutsu! Water Heart! Shark Pack!" Hody shouted as Luffy jumped up, inflating his arm as it turned black.

"Gum Gum...Elephant Gun!" Luffy shouted hitting Hody once before repeatedly. "Elephant Gatling!"

After the fierce beating Luffy gave, Hody lied there, completely beaten unconscious and broken.

"You say we're the smaller ones?" Jexi said. "We don't need numbers. We got our own strengths. Maybe lying in a cell will get that message into your head."

Hope then looked back.

"Something on your mind?" Jexi asked.

"I was just thinking about Mary." Hope said.

"That girl you used to hang with back home? What about her?" Jexi asked.

"I know she doesnt hate me. If I could… I'd ask her to come with me… see how ive changed…" Hope said.

"You sure she'd go? You haven't exactly been visiting the girl...in five years." Jexi said.

"I know!" Hope said turning back. "I've wanted to go back to her so much! But then theres everything i have to to do to clear my name! I want her to come to me, but she cant!" Hope said. "Please! Mary! If some miracle… come to me!"


	23. Miracle in Mary's Legs

Metal Town…

A pair of innocent, soulful eyes were looking out the window as they belonged to a girl with long blond hair as she looked outside. The door then opened.

"Hope?" she said only to see a nurse.

"Just taking your medical reports to the doctor." she said walking off.

"Ah. Hope, where are you? You wanna see me as much as I wanna see you right?" Mary asked looking out the window. "I heard you. Somewhere.. Youre out there. I want to find you but…"

Flash back…

"AAAAAGH!" Mary screamed as her legs were impaled by two iron rods.

"Damn girl! Get out of our way!" a few gang members said.

"Mary!" shouted a guy with short red hair and a scar over his eye.

"Mary!" Hope shouted.

A few days later…

Mary lied in a hospital bed as she heard shouting outside where she knew Hope and Ricardo were.

"Hope, you damn idiot. You just had to quit! We told you to quit but you didn't! Now because of you, she's never gonna walk again." the guy said holding Hope by his neck.

'I… I didnt want this Ricardo! I care for mary as much as you do!" Hope said.

"Care? Caring isn't going to bring her legs back! This is for life!" Ricardo shouted as he hurled Hope into the wall as he was walking off. "Consider this the end of our friendship. I ever see you again, I'll kill you." Ricardo said walking off.

"Ricky…!" Hope said. "Damn it! Those damn gangs! Why was I… why was I born in this damn town! I just wanted...to live a peaceful yet happy life with my friends."

End flashback…

"All those crisis averted, that was you, wasnt it?" Mary said. "Laser Mans defeat, the Organization, the Demon Lords, Kaima? Even the Ultra Beasts. It was you wasn't it?"

Mary then thought of ricardo.

"And know Ricardo's become a genre general in the Ginova family...I know he only joined to enforce some order and pay my bills, but...its still a dangerous life." Mary said. "I want to go out there… I want to join hopes team, be with him again, no matter ricardo says… but my legs…"

"Those iron rods stunned your legs growth and severed several tendons. They're completely paralyzed." Ricardo said in her memory.

"Damn it. Just move!" she shouted hitting her legs. "Move move move!" she shouted. But before she hit again, she saw a light outside. Four of them to be exact as they floated about. They then compacted into one another making a large one before they went flying at Mary. She screamed before passing out.

"Ow. What…" Mary said getting up. "Was that a dream?"

She then felt a sensation.

"Ugh… what's… happening?" Mary said. "I'm...burning up!"

She could hear bubbling and forming as she spring up, sweating and breathing hard. The covers of her bed drugged out.

"Oh...whaaa..?" Mary said as she became bigger. While her upper body was unaffected, her legs were growing. Becoming beefier and more muscly all the way up to her hips. "My legs." she gasped as she felt them. "What the heck is happening to me?" she said getting up to her feet as she was unknowingly walking to the phone. "Gotta call a doctor. I need to…" she said before seeing herself in a mirror. "Wait, I'm….walking." she said.

In the mirror, she could see herself now. Her upper half was unaffected as but her legs were now longer and more muscular up to her hips.

"My legs. My word. I'm...able to use them again." Mary said.

After this, a doctor was called in to check her out.

"Well, this is indeed a miracle. The tendons in your legs have not only repaired themselves but it appeared all of the muscles in your legs have strengthened and become more firm." The doctor said.

"Firm? Theyre massive!" Mary said.

"True. But this does mean you can walk again. Its definitely an amazing miracle. Seems like you are in good health. If you want, I can get your discharge papers and have you leave today." the doctor said.

"Yes. I need to go somewhere. I need to find him." Mary said.

She came out of the hospital, stepping down hard as she lightly shook it. "Sorry." she said shyly. "It is not going to be easy getting used to this. But these legs, they helped me become normal again, well somewhat normal."

Mary then thought of something.

"I wonder...if I can jump higher?" she said.

She crouched down as energy veins appeared in her legs as she leapt high into the air. "Whoahoahoa! I'm going higher than I used to!" she shouted before she landed with a thud. "But landings...still need to work on those. "But seriously, what am I even?"

"A Rare Enhanced." a voice said as Chrono stood near a lamppost with a paper. "Right on time, Mary."

"Enhanced? Like those ones in the circus?" Mary said. "But there were reports of one man named Inferno. He had not one, but three different powers."

"He's the same as you. There are regular enhanced. But there are sometimes events when the lights crash into each other and merge temporarily. But if that merge light enters a person, they gain the powers in the merge. We call these people, Rare Enhanced." Chrono said.

"To get legs this big.. I think I absorbed four lights." Mary said. "There are alor of kick fighters out there."

"I already know the powers you took in cause I saw this event before. First, your leg muscles come from Chun Li, your jumping comes from Akane Owari, powerful kicks come from Chie Satonaka and flaming kicks come from Black Leg Sanji. Those four make up the new you." Chrono said.

"Yeah, but...I didnt expect the other three to strengthen the growth of the first." Mary said.

"When enhanced powers merge, there are always side effects such as these. Its something you will learn to adapt yet. What I really came for is to ask you a question. Do you want to see Hope again?" Chrono said.

"You know where Hope is? You can take me to him?" Mary asked.

"Yes. But, I have to know if you are willing to go to him." Chrono said offering a hand.

Mary thought about it long and hard and even thought back to the happy days. "Hope, you've always been there for me, standing up for me whenever I feel down. So, Its my turn to be there for you." Mary said grabbing Chrono's hand.

"Very good. We depart...to Punk Hazard." Chrono said as they vanished through a giant clock gear shape.

"Hope...I'll be there soon." Mary thought.


	24. Punk Hazard

Narrator: After saving Fishman Island from danger, Luffy and his crew were sent off by Jimbei and the others as they entered the New World. Upon their arrival to the New World, they soon came across Punk Hazard, an island that was split into two halves, one that is blazing hot and the other freezing cold and decided to explore the land. Smoker, who was set in charge of the G5 base, followed them ashore. Before long, Smoker discovered a laboratory aboard the island. Upon going to it, he was greeted by Trafalgar Law, one of the newly appointed Warlords.

As Smoker and Law squared off, the Straw Hat Pirates appeared, as well, and the battle became a free for all. However, their true enemy was elsewhere. The 'Master' Caesar Clown, a scientist who was developing weapons on the island. Law proposed a pirate alliance to Luffy, claiming that if they could capture Caesar, they could use him as leverage against the four emperors. Agreeing to the alliance, Luffy challenged Caesar's power in battle.

However, Luffy and Smoker were defeated by Caesar's Gas Gas Fruit power and Law was taken prisoner by Vergo, head of the G5 marine base. Before long, the whole story became clear, the man who was backing up Caesar was one of the seven warlord, Donquixote Doflamingo. Vergo, was also a pirate who followed Doflamingo. Also known as Joker, Doflamingo was hiding his activities as a black market weapons broker. Under his patronage, Caesar was developing a new weapon of mass destruction called Land of Death.

Luffy and Law began the fight as they tried to capture Caesar while Smoker was off to confront Vergo for his betrayal.

(END)

At the entrance of the lab, the groups were gathered. Straw Hats, heroes, marines. And leading then was Luffy, Law, Jexi, Hope, Smoker and Tashigi.

"Lets put an end to caesars experiment!" Hope said.

"All right! Let's do this!" Luffy shouted.

As they ran throughout the lab, they saw Caesar's minions in their hazmat suits approaching to counter them.

"This wont scare us!" Jexi shouted as they were plowing down the soldiers.

"We have to be careful though. Vergo is here, and so is this big weird harpy girl." Hope said.

"Monet." Law said.

"So you know her?" Luffy asked.

"She's another one of Doflamingo's subordinates. She's a logia type. She ate the Snow Snow Fruit." Law said.

"So she's cold blooded and hard to hit. Got it." Yosuke said.

More soon came after them.

"I got this! Gum gum…" Luffy said as he spun his legs and kicked them. "UFO!"

"Havent seen that before." Hope said.

Just then, a part of the lab shook.

"Huh? Strange. That part shouldn't be exposed to Land of Death. Vergo, deal with it!" Caesar said.

"Yes." said a man with a hamburger patty on his face as he entered the lab. "Hmm. As I recall, Caesar said this was where that mystery scientist used to work."

G5 Marine

Donquixote Family

Vergo

"His name was...Crecacous Flux. He was studying the phenomenon known as the enhanced with Vegapunk. But as I heard, he left some of his research behind. I don't bother with it cause I never encountered one of these enhanced." Caesar said.

"Such a shame." Vergo said as he looked around the room. He then saw a shadow of a person in the corner. "You there! Come out!"

Out of the corner came a girl with muscular legs. SHe wore a button up white shirt and black shorts.

"And just who are you?" Vergo said.

"Im looking for a friend. My name is Mary Halloway. Where is Hope?" Mary asked.

"Hope? Blue Hair Hope? Leader of the Shining Hope Squad?" Vergo asked.

"Chrono told me he got a pirate nickname. I dont think hes one. Before we fight… could you tell me where i can find him? I dont think Im used to my legs yet." Mary said.

"The same place you'll be going. Hell." Vergo said pulling out a bamboo stock as he bestowed it with armament Haki.

Mary exhaled as her foot dug deep into the steel floor. Vergo charged at her.

"Haaaah…" she breathed kicking him him in the chest with a force more powerful than a train. But it didn't due much due to his haki as he whacked her with the bamboo, knocking her into the wall. "Dang. This guy, he's a lot stronger than he looks. I can't fight this guy. I've never fought in my life. I just need to run." she said running fast from Vergo as he pursued. As he was about to strike Mary again, his hit was countered by Smoker.

"Smoker." Vergo said.

"You, girl. Get to somewhere safe." Smoker said. "I have something to settle with this man."

"Please, Hope. Tell me where he is." Mary begged.

"Blue Hair….he's going after Caesar with Straw Hat and Color King." Smoker said.

She followed the trail of gas to a room where she found gas maskes.

"Its obvious this Caesar controls gas. The troops in here wear these filter masks so as not to inhale it. So I better grab one." Mary said grabbing a gas mask. She then heard a scream as she saw Tashigi trapped in snow with a large Harpy above her.

Donquixote Family

Monet

"Don't worry. It'll all be over soon." Monet said as her teeth shifted to sharp ones.

"Oi!" a voice said as Zoro was approaching her.

"Ah Roronoa is here. But I know he would never harm a…" Monet began as she got a shaking feeling from him as he approached. "What is this..this evil aura?"

Zoro only drew a single sword. "One sword style: Great Dragon Shock!" Zoro said moving past her, slicing Monet in half as she fell to the ground defeated and having released Tashigi.

"Whoa. This is the kind of people Hope is running around with? Incredible." Mary said to herself.

She put on the gas mask and entered the gassy room. There, she saw a man with robes and gassy appearance and a pale face with horns. The words on his robe said "GAS".

"Shu ro ro ro ro ro! Well, i dont remember seeing you here." Caesar said.

Donquixote Family Scientist

Caesar Clown

"You sure gave us all quite a shock. But, you are fated to die to my experiment, same with the pirates, marines and my pathetic subordinates." Caesar said.

"But, don't you care about them?" Mary asked.

"Why should I? They're just fodder for my weapon experiments. Why would I care what becomes of them?" Caesar said.

Mary gripped herself. "Hope cares about me so that he could be a hero. But Ricardo… he just left metal town and became the Genre General of Drama just to enforce justice and pay my medical bills. But now that i think about it… Hope was the one who worried for me more, and Ricardo just tossed us aside. Caesar….you're nothing but trash." Mary said.

"Shurorororo! I've let you talk long enough!" Caesar said pulling out a castanet. "Gastenet!" Caesar said as the air in front of his ignited and exploded like that.

"Flammable Type: Miok Gas!" Caesar said as gases formed all around Mary.

"Huh? Sorry, but you can't poison me." Mary said.

"Its not poison. That gas around you...its flammable." Caesar said lighting a match.

Mary's eyes widened as Caesar tossed the match into the gas making it exploded. "Shurorororo-Wha?" Caesar gasped seeing Mary had clinged to the ceiling using a broken light above her.

"It all happened so fast… i just...jumped." Mary said.

"Oi, big leg lady!" Luffy said walking in. "Lemme finish him."

"Finish me? I wont let you, Straw Hat Luffy! Behold my final form!" Caesar said as the Land of Death gas came in as Caesar was absorbing it into his body becoming larger and dressed in purple. "Shurororororo! Quite amazing isn't it?"

Luffy just stared at Caesar before he ran down a hallway.

"Running away? What a coward! But now, there is nowhere on this island to escape to." Caesar said before Luffy stopped. He inflated his arms as he charged at Caesar as they turned black.

"I don't want to see your face anymore! Gum Gum…!" Luffy began.

"Wait, I'll have you two become my underlings!" Caesar begged.

"Grizzly Magnum!" Luffy shouted hitting him in the stomach as he sent Caesar flying down the opposite hallway.

Mary landed back on the ground with a light thud.

"Wow. So this is Luffy in action. So incredible." Mary said.

"Oh." Luffy said. "You were looking for someone, right?"

"Yeah. My friend, Hope." Mary said.

In the lab from earlier, Hope and Jexi looked through the research stuff.

"Hmm. Yep. Definitely Flux's Father's work. There are definitely research notes here. Even one of those tapes." Jexi said.

"We'll tell zinia about the papers, but not the tape. I wanna see what's on it in private." Hope said.

"Hope?" a voice said as peeking into the room was Mary.

"Uh...am I dreaming right now? Cause I think I see Mary." Hope said.

"Not a dream." Jexi said.

"Hope...I came for you." Mary said.

"Mary!" Hope said hugging her. "Its been years, im so sorry I havent seen you at all.."

"I got tired of waiting for you to come to me...so I came to you." Mary said as Hope saw her legs.

"Your legs…" Hope said.

"A lot has happened since last we saw each other." Mary said blushing.

Later…

"So Ricky joined the Ginova family as a genre general?" Hope asked.

"Yeah. He did it to pay for my hospital bills and to enforce some justice after you left." Mary said.

"Its fitting hes in the Drama division. He's always been the dramatic type." Hope said.

"Hmm, Drama. Then that means...Yeah. I know the guy your talking about." Fuyuhiko said. "He doesn't go by that name much though. He normally sticks to the code name he picked for himself...Reaper."

"R-Reaper?" Mary asked.

"I think I know why he picked that…" Hope said. "Do you know...the ability he got? Cause if I'm right…"

"Yeah. He's in charge of executions for those who don't pay up. His enhanced powers...are those of Soul Eater Evans." Fuyuhiko said.

"Ricky…." Hope sighed. "I'll save him...someday."

"Don't get hung up on that stuff." Law said. "Where we're going, we can't let emotions drag us down."

"Were taking it to Doflamingo, huh? At his personal stomping grounds." Hope said.

"Yes. We're going to where he reigns as king...Dressrosa." Law said.

"Hope… I have something to ask you before we go." Mary said.

"I already know what it is. You wanna join my team. You think you need to ask. You're one of my best friends." Hope said.

"It's like we always used to say… back when you were in the gangs." Mary said.

"Friends once...friends always." Hope smiled.

"Oh…! Thank you, Hope!" Mary said hugging him.

"Easy. You're crushing me." Hope said groaning.

"Good. This way I'll never let you run." Mary smirked.

"Our team just gets bigger and better. In more ways than one." Kazuichi said.

"She'll need to work with those legs, but otherwise, she'll be fine." Nekomaru said. 


	25. Dressrosa Trembles!

Narrator: After successfully capturing Caesar, the crew set out for Dressrosa, the kingdom ruled by Doflamingo, according to the plan created by their pirate ally, Law. During the trip, Law used a transponder snail to propose a deal with Doflamingo. In exchange for having Caesar returned to him, Doflamingo would give up his position as Warlord. Those were Law's terms.

Law's goal was to destroy Doflamingo's factory, which was producing artificial devil fruits called SMILE, to prevent Kaido, one of the four emperors, from buying them up by the bushel. To do that, Law's strategy was to use Caesar to draw out Doflamingo long enough to find the factory and destroy it.

And so, the night after negotiations with Doflamingo, the results became clear…

(END)

"You gonna be alright today, Mary?" Hope asked.

"I'll be fine. This Doflamingo guy is super tough right? Then I just gotta act tougher." Mary said.

"It'll be just like the gang wars." Hope said. "SIgh... old memories.. Didnt think this was supposed to bring it back." Hope said.

"This is the final piece to the rift, Chrono said. Once we beat Doflamingo… it'll be all over." Mary said. "Time in this place will be back to normal."

"Yeah. I just want to take you back and let you meet everyone for real." Hope said as the burst out the door to see the final battle under way.

"Youre not used to fighting at all. Stay close, alright?" Hope said over the raging battle.

"I won't leave your side." Mary said.

"Okay, Law is on Green Bit with Caesar and Doflamingo. We gotta find the factory and take it out." Hope said.

"And how exactly do we destroy an entire factory? I cant break apart an entire building." Mary said.

"We just gotta...wait. The coliseum. Maybe they hid it there." Hope said running for it.

As they ran for the coloseum, there appeared a man with green hair and sharp teeth in a purple coat.

"Hope-senpai!" he gasped seeing Hope.

"Uh, do i know you?" Hope asked.

Captain of Barto Club

Cannibal

Bartolomeo

"No no. You...you're one of the best people out there with Luffy senpai and Jexi senpai!" he said.

"Senpai? You mean you think of him as your…?" Mary asked.

"Leader yes! You and your antics as well as Luffy-senpai and Jexi-senpai inspired me to move out to sea, even after I saw that whole event in Loguetown 2 years ago!" Bartolomeo said.

"Oh, that…" Hope said remembering the execution stand. "I guess you also have it out for the other straw hats then?"

"Yes! The whole crew...are my senpai!" he said as pirates were charging at them. Bartolomeo then crossed his fingers as an invisible wall stopped them. "Oi! I'm trying to speak with Hope senpai!"

"Whoa! You ate a devil fruit!" Hope said.

"Yes! I ate the Bari-Bari Fruit and became a barrier man!" Bartolomeo said.

"I guess the saying is true about crossing your fingers, right?" Mary asked. "Any way, d'you think you can help us locate the SMILE factory unter the arena?"

"Anything for a friend of Hope-senpai! I discovered the SMILE factory below, when I was competing to win the Flame Flame Fruit." Bartolomeo said.

"Right, a friend told us it was up for grabs. You do what you can out here, we'll find a way to tear the factory down." Hope said.

He and Mary went down below the colosseum and found a huge sprawling mess of fighting below before entering a factory where devil fruits were being grown on trees.

"Hope, I think this is it." Mary said.

"How are we gonna bring all this down?" Hope said.

"Let me." a voice said as a man in black with a top hat walked out. "Luffy said you'd be coming down here."

"Well if it isnt his other brother." Hope smiled.

Revolutionary Army Chief of Staff

Sabo

"Ace….let me borrow this move from you." Sabo said pulling a fist back as it caught on fire. "Fire Fist!" he shouted igniting the entire factory. "Factory..destroyed."

His transponder snail then rung.

"That might be your associate." Hope said. "What was her nname..?"

"Koala. She must have finished finding the weapons Doflamingo was producing. Whole reason we came here anyway." Sabo said.

"Should we meet up with her?" Hope asked.

"Nah, she can handle her own way out. Might be surprising, but she knows Fishman Karate as well. For now, we must focus on another threat. There's an admiral on this island." Sabo said.

"Fujitora." Hope said.

"You know his name?" Sabo asked.

"Hard to not mis a blind man who can bring whole meteors down with a single swipe of his cane sword." Hope said.

"He has to be beaten first. After, we can take the fight to Doflamingo." Sabo said.

"Yeah. Sounds like a plan." Hope said. "And a way for me to walk to my death." he groaned as he and Mary ran.

They soon came across Fujitora himself.

"Thats him?" Mary asked.

"Yeah. As you can tell, hes blind." Hope said noting his scratched white eyes.

"Not having sight is a blessing to me." Fujitora said gripping his cane. "Means I won't have to see the evil in this world."

"Look, we don't have to fight." Hope said.

"I know you are not part of the evil, but...orders are orders." Fujitora said drawing his sword before sending some sort of wave up. As it did, something large was seen falling towards them.

"Is that...a meteor?!" Mary said.

"Yes it is, run!" Hope said as the two ran out after the meteor crashed. "We gotta be careful. He ate a devil fruit that manipulates gravity somehow."

"I'll take care of him." Sabo said. "You might wanna run. Dont think Im used to this power yet. Might burn you if you stick around." he said as he countered Fujitora's sword with his own hands. "Meet up with Koala on the other side of the city! You cant miss her, look for the woman in the red hat with goggles."

"Right!" Hope said.

"Shouldnt be that hard to spot." Mary said.

Back in the city, they saw Koala run up to meet them as fire burst up from where they came.

"Geez, is Sabo really paying attention to how he uses that power?" she asked.

"I can tell you care for him." Hope said.

Revolutionary Army Fishman Karate Instructor

Koala

"There she is, get her!" pirates said as they surrounded them, five each.

"You're the first human to know Fishman Karate, right?" Mary asked.

"Yes! Fishman Karate: Shark Brick Fist!" Koala said doing a forward punch as she took out all of the pirates with a powerful shockwave.

"Never thought id see the day." Hope said. "Guess that slave Fisher Tiger took in was you after all."

"I owe him and the other Sun Pirates my life for giving me my freedom." Koala said.

They heard crashing near Doflamingo's place.

"Looks like Luffys kicking Doflamingo's ass." Hope said.

"Currently, he's getting ready to use a technique to destroy this entire island. That is why Straw Hat and Law are confronting him now." Koala said.

"God Thread." Doflamingo shouted as the group saw lots of buildings turn into string.

"The buildings...they're turning into string." Hope said.

"Doflamingo is an awakened devil fruit user. This power though, its not like he's even a Paramecia anymore." Koala said.

"Hes something else entirely. Can luffy even beat him?" Mary asked.

"I know he can. If hes one of Jexis founders, hes got a chance." Hope said.

Bursting from the palace was Luffy with puffed up muscles and black coating on parts of his body. "Gear Fourth!" he shouted.

"What the?" Mary said.

"The Bound Man. Its his newest gear, and the most taxing." Hope said."Come on, Luffy. You can do it."

"God Thread!" Doflamingo shouted as it went at Luffy.

"Gum gum….King Kong Gun!" Luffy shouted as the large fist collided with the thread before breaking through it and hitting Doflamingo head on sending him plummeting to the ground.

Doflamingo crashed into the ground with his signature glasses breaking on impact with the ground.

"He...he did it." Hope said as the crowds of the city cheered after seeing this. "Yeah! Luffy! He...he defeated Doflamingo!"

It was after this, the flow of time was starting to fix itself as the heroes prepared to depart.

"You sure you dont wanna stay here and come on our adventure? Neither you, Sabo?" Luffy asked.

"Thanks and all, but we have our own adventure going on right now." Jexi said.

"But no matter where we go, we're going to meet again, Luffy." Sabo said.

Both ships departed via their own means.

"Alright. Just you wait, Four Emperors! Were coming for you! Because… Im gonna be the Pirate King!" Luffy shouted.

The ships soon broke out of it and back to their normal timeline.

"Hmm. Not a bad job." said a voice as Chrono appeared on Hope's ship. "Looks like thats 40% of the rifts fixed."

"I cant thank you enough, Chrono. Finding out Mary was an enhanced…" Hope began.

"I didn't find out. I have seen this event occur in the future, so I simply appeared to where she would." Chrono said.

"And now Hope and I are back together. Friends to the end." Mary said.

"But, I take it you aren't here for a personal call." Hope said.

"No. I came to tell you where to go next." Chrono said.

"Bring it on. Where are we going?" Hope asked.

"Fiore." Chrono said.

"Fiore? Where Fairy Tail is? Why are we…" Hope began.

"Do you remember the name Tartaros?" Chrono asked.

"Tartaros? Yeah. They took some time off to fight it. What about…" Hope began.

"I've taken away the members of Fairy Tail temporarily...so this next timeline can be fixed." Chrono said. "After all, it is a big danger."

"Were gonna go up against grays father and the entire tararos guild?!" Hope said.

"Yes. I must warn you now. This guild, they aren't like the enemies you've fought before." Chrono said.

"I know. Theyre demons." Hope said. "But, we don't care. We're going to go against them."

"I thought you might say that." Chrono said snapping his fingers as a time tunnel opened. "Go in, if you feel so brave."

"Keep it open. I have something to do for mary first." Hope said.

(Cue- Generations from Exile Tribe: Hard Knock Days)

Hope went into the ships with Mary.

"Its time for a proper introduction to the teams." Hope said as the door opened.

Mary saw the group hope had with her own eyes.

A banner was shown saying "Welcome Mary" as some food and treats were spread out.

"Welcome...Mary!" they all said.

"Hope, I…!" Mary said.

"Just let the others introduce themselves first." Hope sad.

"Screw the introductions man. Its a party so lets party!" Vashyron said as the group cheered.

"Youre gonna love it here, Mary. After 5 years, I just wanna make sure youre with me for the rest of this. No more of the history in Metal Town, no more pain. This is happiness for us. All of us." Hope said.

"I'll do my best here too hope." Mary said. "Now that im standing on my own two feet, I'll never let what happened back then happen again."

"Yeah, its Time to show the world how much energy you've been saving." Hope said. "And your first debut...Fiore!"

To be continued...


End file.
